Beauty In The Eye Of The Beholder
by Harry Potter FrEaK04
Summary: READ PART 1,2,&3 OF MY SAGA! Part 4 of saga. All Potters but Ginny and Bridget are now graduated from Hogwarts. Baby James and Lily are on their way, but there is a new evil taking over now that Voldemort is history. Can the Potter family overcome this
1. Baby James

A.N./ Hello, hello and welcome to the fourth part of my saga! I thought Into The Darkness would be my last part to this saga, but I couldn't let go yet. The entire story hasn't been told yet and so here is the fourth part to my wonderful saga! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Beauty In The Eye Of The Beholder**

**Chapter 1**

My mother is driving me absolutely insane, she is completely furious with me. She found me snooping again and I have been severely punished, no Quidditch out on our Quidditch Pitch for a whole two weeks! Thank Merlin for my daddy, or I would have been punished for a whole month. Which would have totally ruined me for Quidditch tryouts when I tryout when I return, with all of my cousins, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Mum found out what I had been doing up here in the old attic all summer, and Mum found me in all of the old diaries. Yes all of their old diaries, and Mum found me writing it all down.

So naturally I am being treated totally unfair and I have until the end of the summer to finish writing down my family's history.

Obviously if you are reading this, than you have read the first three years of when my family found each other. I am only interrupting now because I am so furious at my mother!

I mean, I know why didn't she want me looking at this stuff. I knew my family had been through some tough times, but Merlin have we had our rough side of life.

I have loved going through all of the journals, diaries, and old pictures of my family. I have gotten to know my Great Aunt Arabella, my Great Uncle Sirius that I never got to meet, and my Great Grandfather Anthony that I also never got to meet. To learn and watch the videos of my Grandmother Lily and Grandfather James, is just remarkable. To know that they were the ones that helped my family triumph over Lord Voldemort and the Queen of the Death Eaters.

Enough about me though, I have got to finish writing this now.

So we shall start off not far from where I last left off, December 21st, 1998.

* * *

"I can't believe that today I became an auntie!" Bridget Potter screamed jumping up and down in the delivery waiting room as her elder brother Harry Potter walked out of the delivery room with a smile that extended from ear to ear.

"He is here," Harry said with a goofy smile that looked just like one that their father James had sported a little over eighteen years ago.

"Baby James!" Sadie Malfoy squealed and her husband Draco looked at his wife trying to figure if it was safe for her to be this excited, after all baby Lily would be with them soon.

"How big is he?" Arabella Black asked holding her two-year-old daughter, Roselyn's hand, as Roselyn was excited to know that her baby cousin was here.

"Jam! Jam!" Roselyn Black yelled as she sounded as excited as Bridget.

"Where Mummy? Where is Jam, Mummy?" Breeanna Malfoy asked fidgeting as she stood on the waiting room floor and began to pull at her mother's maternity dress.

Harry bent down to his little cousin and niece's level, "James is with is Mummy."

"Ginny!" Roselyn squealed.

"Where is Auntie Ginny?" Breeanna asked looking around.

"With baby James," Harry said smiling at the two year olds in front of him.

"When we can we see Jam and Auntie Ginny?"

"Soon," Harry assured the little girls.

"How big was is he?" Arabella asked again, now that the little girls and settled down.

"Eight pounds, ten ounces."

"Merlin!" Molly Weasley said as tears began to weal up in her eyes, "He is so big! I have to go owl Arthur!"

Harry nodded as his fatherly pride glowed, "Twenty one inches too!"

"Congrats Potter," Draco nodded.

"I am here, I am here!" Adora Potter said sliding into the Waiting Room, "I got here as soon as Ron contacted me! I was just too scared to apparate from Rome!"

Ron chuckled as he walked in behind his girlfriend and was surprised to see Harry in the waiting room, "Mate? I thought you would be in there with Ginny?"

"I was, James is here."

"Are you serious!" Adora asked eagerly.

"Yes," Harry said smiling from ear to ear.

"Congrats mate! Where is my sister and new nephew!"

"Ginny is resting and they were cleaning James up when I came out here to tell everyone that James was here."

"When do we get to see Jam!" Roselyn whined in her very sassy way that she always acted.

"Later honey," Arabella said and Roselyn began to whine.

"What about me!" Breeanna asked wondering if she got to see baby James before Roselyn.

"You have to wait too," Susan spoke up as she knew exactly what her little girl was trying to pull.

"No, come here." Harry threw his arms out as Roselyn and Breeanna climbed up in Harry's arms, "You two can see Baby James now. Only for a short visit, Auntie Ginny and the baby are really tired."

"Just a peak?" Roselyn asked as she batted those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Of course," Harry chuckled as he saw what might be a New Marauder.

Harry walked in the room that they had moved Ginny and Baby James into.

"There you are," Ginny smiled as she looked up from her sleeping newborn baby.

"You have visitors," Harry said as he walked in with Roselyn and Breeanna.

Ginny smiled from ear to ear, "My favorite girls."

The girls looked down to see the little baby in Ginny's arms, "He is little!" Roselyn gasped.

"Like baby dolls!" Breeanna's eyes got big as she looked back at her best friend.

"I want to hold!" Both girls pouted.

"Not now," Harry shook his head. "Ginny and James are to sleepy right now, when James gets older you can. Now I have to bring the two of you back to your Mummies."

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked.

"Out in the waiting room."

"Tell them they can come in…"

Then the door opened and everyone barged in, which made both Ginny and Harry chuckle.

"Mummy!" Breeanna and Roselyn yelled as they both squirmed to get out of Harry's arms.

"Oh Ginny," Molly said as tears fell down her eyes. "We aren't going to stay long but we all wanted to get a look at Baby James." Molly walked up beside her daughter's bed to look down at her grandson, "Merlin he is beautiful." Molly turned to Harry, "He has the Potter hair."

"Poor kid," Ron joked and everyone began to laugh.

"Hey my kid will look better than yours if yours look anything like you," Harry laughed at Ron in which Ron's ears turned red.

Arabella stood beside Molly and brushed a stray black hair from James's soft face, "Wow. It is like turning back eighteen years," Arabella turned to Harry. "It is like looking at you all those years ago with Lily holding you."

Molly and Arabella waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny, so they could get some rest. First they both kissed Baby James's forehead first, and left with Roselyn in Arabella's arms. Both Molly and Arabella talked back and forth excitedly about the new baby.

Susan and Bridget got on one side of Ginny's bed and Adora got on the other, all three girls gasped at the same time.

"He does look just like you," Susan said smiling and looking up at her older brother.

"He is so tiny!" Bridget said smiling down at her nephew, "So beautiful!"

"Most beautiful baby I have ever seen," Ginny said smiling down at her first born son.

"I am so glad I rushed her as soon as Ron got a hold of me from Rome!" Adora said staring down at her now Great-Nephew. "He is so precious!"

"Let me see," Ron said walking over to stand beside Adora as Harry stood on the other side of the room. Harry would have plenty of time to stare at his son, he would sit back and listen to everyone compliment his son. Besides it was a much more beautiful view to see Ginny with her motherly glow as she held their son.

"Blimey!" Ron spoke and turned to his best mate, "He does look just like you."

"It is amazing," Bridget said smiling. "That you two made this little guy."

"Ug," Ron gagged. "Keep that stuff to yourself Bridget."

"Stuff it!" Adora slapped Ron upside his head.

There was a little scream and baby James was crying.

"Uh oh, what is wrong with him?" Ron asked looking horrified that James was crying so loudly.

"I think he is hungry," Ginny spoke up.

"Then feed him."

"Could you leave?"

"Why!" Ron asked outraged.

"I don't mind, but I figured that since you are so immature that you would freak out when I began to breastfeed James."

"Oh, you are right!" Ron said running to the door.

"We should all go," Adora spoke up. "You guys are going to want your rest and we want to leave the new little family alone."

"Yeah," Susan nodded. "Let the little family bond."

"We will stop by later on and see you," Bridget said kissing her best friend on the forehead as they were totally like sisters now. Bridget then leaned down and kissed James's forehead, "Love you little guy."

The door closed behind the rest of them and Harry sat down in the chair next to Ginny's bed as Ginny began to breastfeed their son.

Ginny looked up at her husband and he leaned over to kiss her lightly on her lips, "Thank you." Harry said after he leaned back from kissing his wife.

"For?"

"Bringing our beautiful son into the world, thank you for giving him to me."

"I wasn't the only one that helped create him," Ginny said smiling at Harry.

Harry nodded, "It is so weird that we…"

"I know," Ginny nodded. "I was thinking the same thing when you were out in the waiting room."

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you," Ginny said smiling at Harry as he was exhausted but yet still happy.

* * *

Two days later, Ginny and James Potter were released from St. Mungo's. Harry, Ginny, and James Flooed to the Black Manor and Ginny's eyes lit up when she arrived. There were balloons everywhere and a '_Welcome home Ginny and James!' _sign. All of their friends and family were there too.

Ginny was given six weeks before she had to be back at Hogwarts. Ginny had Harry would be going back to the little cottage they had been renting in Hogsmeade later tonight, but for now everyone wanted to look at the baby and pass him around.

Ginny was still attending Hogwarts and this was her Seventh and final year. Headmistress McGonagall had granted Ginny the luxury of living with Harry in Hogsmeade, but she had to Floo to the Headmistress's office everyday at a specific time for school. In no way did Ginny do anything to mess up this system.

Professor McGonagall had asked Ginny if she would like to be Head Girl, as she had the best marks for the Seventh year girls. Ginny said that she was pleased but declined the position because she knew that as soon as James was born, that Ginny would be indeed busy with him.

Since Ginny had had James on December twenty-first, and since the sixth week fell after a Monday, Ginny and Professor McGonagall agreed that Ginny's first day back to school would be on February first, nineteen hundred and ninety-nine.

Who did the Head Girl title go to if Ginny Potter declined it? To Bridget Potter, of course.

Bridget, the usual prankster, took the title of Head Girl very seriously, which was a total surprise to everyone. Bridget was so honored that she had been named Head Girl and it gave her a connection to her mother and father that she had never felt before.

Oliver Wood was no longer teaching at Hogwarts, but was now in full training to be an Auror and was actually on the field. True, Auror school was usually long intensive years, but a good number of Aurors had died in the last battles against Lord Voldemort and his men. Madam Hooch was back from her secret mission, and was teaching again. Not only was she doing flying lessons and being a Quidditch referee, she had also taken up the Defense Against The Dark Arts job.

Arabella Black had left the post to be a stay at home Mummy and put all of her attention in her only child, and help out Susan and now new Mummy Ginny anytime they needed her.

Potions was now being taught by Draco Malfoy, in which this decision had surprised many. Draco had shown how loyal he had been to Albus Dumbledore and it was a big surprise to most people that he hadn't gone into Auror training with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. At the end of classes, as long as Draco didn't have anyone in detention, he was able to Floo from McGonagall's office back to the home that Susan and he shared in Hogsmeade.

Adora was traveling the world teaching and being taught things on being a true Seer. Adora was teaching many and she was also learning things that she never knew before.

Ron was getting along as well to be expected with her not around as much as he would have liked. They both learned that long distance relationship was hard, but they were dealing better than anyone had expected.

Arthur Weasley was still Minister of Magic and in fact, he and Molly were doing so well that they had just had The Burrow fixed up a bit. Which now looked just remarkable.

During the summer after Harry's defeat over Lord Voldemort, everything had changed somewhat dramatically.

One night Bridget Potter had just seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the Earth, but in fact she had been with someone very significant to her…

* * *

"You are totally trashed Bridget," Oliver Wood said as he threw his arm around her as they were walking through the unknown territory in Muggle Las Vegas, Nevada.

"As are you, Oliver."

"So what if I am?"

Bridget rolled her eyes at him, only before he said his next comment to her.

"Let's get hitched."

"Huh?" Bridget who was already a bit tipsy, really fell to the ground this time.

Oliver bent down to pick her up, "Let's get married."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Now!"

"Why not?"

"Okay," Bridget slurred as they walked to the nearest Wedding Chapel.

* * *

The next day, Bridget woke up groaning.

"I fell like shit."

"Me too."

"What!" Bridget jumped and then she realized somehow she had ended up naked in bed with Oliver Wood, once again. "What are you doing here!"

Oliver blinked and he sat up with Bridget, "I don't know."

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No."

"I remember a chapel."

Bridget looked down at her left hand, but didn't see a Wedding band and then she looked at Oliver's hand, he was clear too. "We didn't get married did we?"

"I think we went to some kind of a fake wedding chapel, I mean those things can't be for real when there are all kinds of people stumbling around town plastered."

"Like we were last night?"

"Exactly."

* * *

As Bridget Potter sat in her Aunt Arabella's living room as everyone passed around baby James, she was thinking about that night once again. When in fact she should really be trying to finish up the homework up in her bedroom, as she had been given during the holidays.

Bridget hadn't heard from Oliver since that night, because after that night they got back to London and Oliver was gone doing Auror stuff from that day on. Bridget felt a little twinge in her chest and she felt tears starting to form, "No." She whispered to herself, "I will not do this again. Obviously we can't make it, and we really aren't meant to be. I was just wasting my time with him."

Bridget in fact felt so horrible that she excused herself going upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as she got upstairs and closed her bedroom door she then transformed herself into her animagus form, because as an animal you don't really feel all the emotions that a human feels. As Bridget was in her animagus form, she realized how tired she really was.

* * *

The war in Britain had really only settled down for a bit. Sure Voldemort was gone, but now there was another dark wizard…or should you say _witch_. Yes the Queen of the Death Eaters. There was also a King of the Death Eaters, but he just wasn't mentioned as much as she was.

Of course the remaining members of the Order, now run by Alastor Moody as he was a retired Auror, knew exactly who the King and Queen of the Death Eaters were. None other than Neville Longbottom and Autumn Lewis Crabbe-Longbottom. Yes, that is right Autumn Longbottom.

Neville and Autumn had married sometime after her father was murdered and began to rule over the rest of the remaining Death Eaters. Neither seemed to be as that big of a threat, or at least not near the threat that Voldemort had been but both were very strong dark wizard and witch.

What was happening to little Desi? Well what could you exactly expect from an almost two year old baby being exposed to all of that Dark Magic and hate, well she was just becoming a total monster.

* * *

Sadie Malfoy was being the best mother that she could be. Sadie had had many offers to work for the Department of Mysteries in the Charms department, to come up with new charms, obviously. She had declined because at the moment she wanted to be a housewife and stay at home mum. At the moment Susan had an almost two year old daughter and a little bundle of joy on her way too.

The little cottage that was left to Susan in her parents will, Draco and herself had fixed up this summer before Draco returned to Hogwarts to take over the Potions Master job. Draco had informed her a few days ago that the Transfiguration job had been filled in by an old teacher from Beauxbatons.

Susan smiled as she was looking around at how amazing the little cottage looked now that all the repairs were finished. Breeanna was in Susan's old bedroom, but they hadn't kept the room in the lilac with white bows and polka dots. Susan and Draco had turned Breeanna's room into what Catarina had always dreamed it to be.

There was pink everywhere with the white bows that had been Susan's from her old nursery. There was white furniture, but instead of a crib there was a toddler's bed.

The room closest to Susan and Draco's master bedroom was the nursery waiting to welcome baby Lily into. Susan had done this room in exactly the way her parents had had her nursery. There was a bit of a difference though. The walls were lilac but there were no polka dots, instead at the top of the walls and in the middle of the room there were lilies painted. The furniture was a cherry wood, the sheets were a lighter lilac color, but there were little white bows everywhere, with tons of stuffed animals.

All in all, their little family was doing pretty well off.

* * *

Adora was off living her dreams and was still with Ron, as he was trying to pursue his dreams at the same time.

Ginny and Harry were now happy parents of a bouncing baby boy, that totally made their lives worth living.

Bridget had made Head Girl, and yet she wasn't totally happy as Oliver Wood had lost touch with her.

Sadie and Draco were happy, in love, raising Breeanna, and awaiting the arrival of their new baby.

Arabella had taken all of her time and energy into raising her only daughter that looked so much like Sirius.

Being a Potter didn't really get any better than this.


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2 - **

On the morning of January 31st, 1999...

"Draco! Draco it's time!"

"What!" Draco yelled jumping out of the bed he had been sleep in and falling to the floor. "What?" Draco moaned into the hardwood floor.

"It's time!"

"What?"

"The baby!"

"Bree is asleep," Draco murmured into the hardwood floor as he began to fall back asleep.

"Not Bree!"

"Huh?" Draco asked rolling over on his back to see his wife holding on to her stomach.

"Lily!"

"Oh shit!" Draco yelled and jumped up off of the floor. "Where is your bag?"

"By the door."

"When did the contractions start?"

"A few moments ago. Aaahh!" Susan pushed her legs together and held onto her stomach. Draco jumped up and began to run out of the room, "Where…are…you…going!" Susan asked through gritted teeth as she was waiting for this contraction to pass.

"Sit," Draco said guiding his wife to their bed. "I am going get Breeanna?"

"Why?" Susan gasped as the contraction went away, for the time being.

"Get her dressed and run to Arabella's and get her to watch Bree while we are at the hospital. Remember?"

There was a cry from the hallway…

"Right on cue," Susan said with an odd grin. "I want to say goodbye to her before you Floo over to Arabella's."

"Of course, but you have got to do your breathing exercises. I will be right back."

When Draco got back, Susan had sweat across her forehead and she looked in total pain.

"Mummy!" Breeanna said smiling from ear to ear and reaching out to her mother.

"My baby," Susan smiled as she needed to be strong for her little girl. If she showed that she was indeed in any pain then Breeanna would get upset.

Draco let Breeanna down on the bed and she crawled into her mother's arms, "What's wrong Mummy?"

"I am okay, but guess what?"

"What!" Breeanna asked as her eyes got wide.

"The baby is coming."

Breeanna's face lit up and she looked up to her father to make sure her mother wasn't messing around with her, "Baby Lily?"

"Yes Baby Lily," Draco nodded and sat down beside his little family. "Now you remember we told you that you have to go to Auntie Bella's house while Mummy and Daddy go to the hospital to get the baby right?"

Breeanna nodded her head, "I go and play with Rosie?"

"Yes, now give Mummy a kiss goodbye."

Breeanna turned to Susan and gave her a kiss, "Love you Mummy."

Susan took her little girl in her arms and hugged her tightly, "Love you my baby."

"No! That's baby," Breeanna said touching her mother's stomach. "I am big girl!"

"Yes you are, bye baby."

"Bye Mummy."

* * *

Draco got back to the house twenty minutes later and Susan looked livid, "Where have you been!"

"Bree threw a fit when I tried to leave and Bella had to help me trick Bree so I could leave."

"Poor baby…now get me to St. Mungo's!" Susan screamed the last part of the sentence.

* * *

"_Mummy!_" Breeanna howled as she threw herself in front of the fireplace, "_Daddy_! I want my Mummy!"

"Mummy?" Roselyn turned and blinked those beautiful green eyes at her mother, "Who's Daddy? Where is my Daddy?"

Arabella felt a knife stab at her stomach, it had almost been a year since Sirius had been murdered. "I told you love," Arabella said as she went to pick up the screaming Breeanna Malfoy off of the floor. "Your Daddy is in heaven."

"When he come home?"

Breeanna stopped crying and looked at her Aunt Arabella and her best friend and cousin, "He won't love."

Arabella took both girls on her lap, "Why no come home?" Roselyn looked heartbroken.

"He had to go bye-bye."

"Why?"

"Who wants cookies and milk?"

"Me, me!" Breeanna said smiling from ear to ear as she got excited about sweets.

"No me!" Roselyn spoke up.

"The both of you can, so let's go in the kitchen."

"You girls stay in here and keep eating your snack, I need to get a hold of Auntie Ginny."

"Okay Mummy," Roselyn said giving her mother a tooth-full grin. A grin that she shared with her now deceased father.

* * *

Ginerva Potter was sitting in the living room of the little cottage that she and Harry were renting until Ginny graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Baby James was laying down for a nap in the playpen just feet from Ginny and she was finally having some alone time to catch up on some homework she had needed to get done.

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped and looked around the room with her wand out, "Who's there?"

"Bella in the fireplace."

Ginny turned and clutched her hand to her chest and took in a deep breath, "Bella. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry. Is the baby asleep?"

"Yes," Ginny said smiling and turning her head back towards the playpen just feet away from her. "I just laid him down for a nap about five minutes ago, why?"

"I wanted to come and see you with the girls, but if James is asleep we can come later."

"You can come over."

"No the girls will want to play with James and I know he needs his sleep and you need to catch up on some homework."

"Yeah…wait you said you have the girls? Both Roselyn and Breeanna?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have both girls? Where is Susan?"

"At the hospital."

"Oh, another appointment?"

"No her water broke."

"What!" Ginny yelled as excitement filled into her face, but they yelling didn't agree with James as he began to wail. "Oops. Hang on. Well now that he is up, just come on over."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay," Arabella nodded. "Let me get the girls to finish their snack and we will be over in a few minutes."

* * *

This weekend had ended up being a Hogsmeade weekend and Bridget was walking through the town a bit saddened. Bridget was planning on stopping by Ginny and Harry's before curfew but for now she just wanted to walk around and get some air.

Of course Bridget loved going to Hogwarts, but sometimes she was just ready to graduate and get on with her life. Hogwarts was so lonely with none of her family there. Sure Ginny did still go to school there, but she was on maternity leave at the moment and Ginny didn't stay at school. Bridget really didn't have many friends except Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Bridget."

Bridget turned around wide eyed to see none other than her ex boyfriend, Blaise Zambini. "Blaise?" Bridget pulled him into the alleyway between a couple of stores, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing some birthday shopping."

"For your Death Eater girlfriend, Hannah Abbott?"

"No," Blaise said as his nose curled up. "I am not with that slut anymore."

"You are still a Death Eater though, so I have no need to talk to you."

"I have not been at her aid."

"_Her_? You mean the Queen of the Death Eaters?" Blaise flinched and Bridget laughed, "You will never change will you?"

Bridget began to walk off, but Blaise grabbed her wrist. "Don't walk away."

"Why not?"

"You aren't with Wood anymore."

"So?" Bridget shrugged.

"So why won't you see me if you aren't with Wood anymore?"

"I just want to be alone right now."

"You never were a good liar."

"Stuff it," Bridget said trying to walk away.

Blaise grabbed Bridget's arm again and wouldn't let her go, "Bridget I love you."

"I don't."

"I will treat you like the princess you are."

"I have heard that stupid lie one too many times. Besides we all know I will be the Potter that will never settle down, I am too wild. You can't tame a wild filly."

"Bridget I want to be with you again."

"I said no Blaise," Bridget tried to take her wrist out of Blaise's grasp but he was hanging on to her tightly. "Blaise let me go."

"No."

"Let me go," Bridget said with a certain terror in her voice.

"The lady said to let her go," was a voice from behind them. Bridget knew that voice and part of her was so happy to hear it and the other part just wanted that voice to go the hell away.

"No one asked you to stop our little party."

"Party? She doesn't want you touching her so, let go."

"Wood you aren't seeing her anymore, so Bridget is fair game."

"I am pretty sure she doesn't want anything to do with you especially as you hang out with her convicted rapist who should be in Azkaban prison at the moment."

"Leave me alone _Wood_," Bridget growled but didn't turn to look at his face. It had been over six months since she had heard a word from him. Then again Bridget didn't trust Blaise at all and didn't like the thought of being left alone with her.

"You heard her Wood, she wants me." Blaise began to laugh.

"I want you to leave me alone too."

"Aww come on Bridget."

"No."

"Bridget," Blaise grabbed both of Bridget's shoulders.

"I said no!" Bridget screamed and Bridget's famous telekinetics kicked in as she threw him across the alley and was knocked out cold as soon as his head hit the brick wall of a store.

"Oh no," Bridget gasped.

"It is okay, he deserved it."

Bridget had forgotten Oliver was still even there.

"Want to go get some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

"No," Bridget said shaking her head but refusing to turn around and look him in the eye.

"Why not?"

"Because we can't."

"I am not a teacher anymore Bridget, so yes we can."

"No I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Why not?"

Bridget could hear that he was getting closer to her and she could hear her heartbeat speed up, in which she cursed her damned hormones. "I don't like you anymore."

Oliver chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Bridget gasped when she saw him, if possible, he had gotten even more handsome than he had looked those long six months ago. "You always were a horrible liar."

Bridget swore in her head, she always hated how he could read her like a book. "I am not lying."

"Shh," Oliver said as he leaned his head in closer to Bridget's but last minute she turned her head to where he kissed her cheek and not those lips she had been dying for him to kiss.

"Okay?" Oliver said looking at her oddly, "What is wrong?"

"What do you mean what is wrong!" Bridget hissed, "I haven't heard a word or seen a hair of yours in over six months! Not since that night in Vegas!"

"Bridget I can explain…"

"Too bad!" Bridget said shoving him away from her before she ran into his arms and asked him to never let go of her. Before she fell into his spell allover again, "I don't want to hear it."

"Bridget don't leave."

"Why the hell not!" Bridget asked and Oliver could see many things in those brilliant green eyes of hers that he loved to look into. Not only did Bridget's eyes hold tears in them, they also held anger, confusion, love, hate, and passion.

"I love you."

"Bullshit," Bridget cackled. "If you truly did love me, like you use to tell me, then this wouldn't have happened! You wouldn't have brought me to Vegas with you, gotten me drunk, slept with me, and then left me high and dry!" Bridget had let go now and Oliver could tell she was getting angry with herself for letting her tears fall down her face, "I mean I know I did you wrong for so wrong. I am sorry, truly sorry for that, but damn it Oliver! You know all the hell I had last year, you told me that you understood of what I had done last year. Why would you do this to me!" Bridget walked up to him and began to hit him in the chest over and over again, "Why! Why! **ANSWER ME! WHY**!"

"I couldn't…"

"Forget it! I don't even care!" Bridget angrily wiped her tears away, "I hate you! I hate you Oliver Wood!" Bridget then transfigured into her animagus form and ran towards her brother and sister-in-laws house.

"Great," Oliver said throwing himself against the back wall of the alley. "I truly messed things up this time."

* * *

Autumn Lewis Crabbe-Longbottom was sitting in her thrown smiling as she gazed upon the magnificent Slytherin family jewels that were now all hers.

There was knock upon her master bedroom door, "Madam?"

"I said I wanted to be left alone today!" Autumn hissed.

"It is an emergency."

"Enter," Autumn said lazily as she rolled her eyes.

"He just reported back and the Potter girl refuses his offer to get back together."

"Slime," she snarled. "I truly thought she wouldn't refuse his offer. Where is he?"

"In the hallway mistress."

"Send him in."

The servant bowed his head and a few minutes later, Oliver Wood walked into Autumn Longbottoms bedroom.

"She refused your offer?"

"Yes," Oliver said looking miserable.

"I can't believe she turned you down…wait how much time do you have left?"

"Right about….now." Autumn smiled as Oliver Wood began to transform into her husband, Neville Longbottom.

"I am guessing the Polyjuice potion went well?"

"Better than well."

"Zambini went along with the plan?"

Neville nodded as he laid down upon his bed, "Yeah but her damned powers kicked in and she threw him across the alleyway and knocked him out cold."

"Are you sure she didn't know it was you?"

"Positive, hell she started crying."

"Excellent," Autumn said smiling from ear to ear and kissed her husband passionately on the lips.

When she pulled away he looked up at her sadly, "Why did you stop?"

"I have to check up on our guest," Autumn cackled much like her father had with an evil grin upon her face.

Autumn Longbottom walked up to the fireplace and tapped the mantle piece three times, and the wall became like a water substance and Autumn walked through.

There he was, Oliver Wood, a lot skinnier now and defiantly a lot weaker.

"Hello Wood."

"Shove off!" Oliver growled, a growl that was much like the one Bridget had growled to Neville earlier today, whom she thought had been Oliver.

"My husband saw your little woman today."

"What!" Oliver roared as he got up and began to run towards Autumn, but the chains on the wall yanked him back.

Autumn cackled and smiled from ear to ear, "I always love when you do that. Don't worry love," Autumn said smiling a look that looked horribly evil. "My husband didn't do anything _too_ horrible to that whore of yours. She thinks he was you."

"Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes, and by her surprise to what she thought was you, well she doesn't know you are missing."

"Of course she doesn't!" Oliver yelled, "She doesn't read the damned prophet!"

"What a shame, what a shame. Later love."

* * *

Bridget jumped through a window and transformed into Ginny's living room.

"Yay do it again Auntie Bri!" Breeanna yelled and Roselyn too begged for Bridget to transform again.

"Not right now," Arabella said picking up instantly on the look on Bridget's face.

Ginny laid James back down in the playpen, "Would you girls like to sit by the playpen and watch the baby for me?"

"Yeah!" Roselyn stood up jumping up and down and then turned to her mother, "Can we Mummy?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Breeanna said trying to persuade her aunt.

"Yes, but you girls stay outside of the playpen and just watch him. If he begins to cry or anything is wrong with him come and tell us immediately in the kitchen, got it?"

"Yes Mummy."

"Yes Auntie."

Ginny, Bridget, and Arabella got in the kitchen, Arabella turned to her niece. "Spill."

"Yeah, what is wrong?"

"Oliver."

Both women sat down and Bridget sunk into her chair.

"You found out," Ginny said looking sad.

"Of course, I always knew."

"You did?" Arabella asked looking surprised, "We just read about it a few days ago."

"What are you talking about?" Bridget asked, "We all knew how much he cared for me and would not quit pestering me."

"Wait," Ginny said eyeballing Arabella and then turning back to Bridget. "What are you talking about?"

"First you tell me what you know," Bridget said trying to figure what in Merlin's name was going on.

"Oliver has been on a mission for the Order for months now and he had distinct orders not to contact a soul the entire time he was gone."

"Oh," Bridget felt horrible now. That is why she hadn't heard from him, his job said no contact. In fact his own mother hadn't heard a word from him. "Now he is back."

"What!" Ginny and Arabella yelled at the same time.

"Yeah I just saw him in Hogsmeade."

"Impossible," Arabella said shaking her head.

"No it is not, I was just arguing with him."

"Bella is right," Ginny said nodding that is impossible.

"What is?" Harry asked walking into the kitchen.

"I saw Oliver in Hogsmeade today," Bridget spoke up.

"That is impossible," Harry said nodding.

"How?"

"Oliver was suppose to report back almost two months ago," Ginny started to explain. "It was all over the prophet right after James was born.

"What!" Bridget asked as her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"Yeah," Harry said nodding. "We have been looking all over the place for him, but we can not find him."

"Who kidnapped him?" Bridget asked as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who else?" Harry said fixing himself something to drink, "The King and Queen of the Death Eaters."

"Who is that?"

"Neville and Autumn Longbottom."

"What!" Bridget said yelling and jumping to her feet.

Right on call, James began to cry and the girls began to yell for Ginny.

"I will be back," Ginny said leaving the room.

"No, no." Bridget said shaking her head back and forth.

"I am sorry," Harry said taking Ginny's seat and hugging his baby sister. "They are presuming him dead."

"No," Bridget sobbed. "No…."

"Aaah!" Ginny screamed from the other room.

Everyone jumped up and ran into the living room.

"What?" Harry asked as his eyes got wide as Ginny was holding James on her right hip and had a letter in her left hand.

"Draco just owled us, Susan is about to give birth!"

"Baby Lil! Baby Lil!" Breeanna and Roselyn chanted.

"We have got to go!" Arabella said walking towards the fireplace.

"I can't," Bridget said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"I have a curfew."

"I will owl Minerva as soon as we get there," Arabella spoke up.

Bridget nodded and followed her family to St. Mungo's Hospital to welcome another person to the Potter clan.


	3. Baby Lily

**Chapter 3**

Waking up in this dungeon again for the umpteenth time and I felt as rotten as I had felt for what felt like years now. I hated lying here day after day, after day. I was in a hell that was never ending. A hell that if I did not escape soon, I do believe I would commit suicide.

Then closing my eyes I saw her again, and for a moment I felt like I was in heaven again. The way I had felt every time I had been around her.

That raven black hair, hazel eyes with brilliant green flakes, milky skin, and beautiful porcelain face. This was the love of my life, Bridget Potter. Just to hear her voice again would bring music to my ears. Last night was another beating from this horrid people that I have devoted my life to help defeating. If the Cruciatus Curse was thrown at me again, I swear I will end up brain dead by the time the Ministry and/or the Order find me. Scariest thing that goes through my mind is that Bridget will move on by the time and if they find me alive. I have not had any contact with her in months and she probably hates me by now.

I hear that familiar scuffing noise and I know it is time for my daily torture. Half of me wants to just die tonight to get it all over with, but the other half of me wishes that the person that is about to come through that door is one of my allies coming to save me.

"Hello blood traitor," she cackled as she opened the large door and locked it again.

I did not respond to her which caused her to throw me across the room, as usual.

"I said hello!" She screamed a scream not too far from what her father's had sounded like.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Ready?"

"When am I not?" Sarcasm was just dripping from my words and she rolled her dull, ugly eyes at me. "When does my daily beating start?"

"No beating today," Autumn Longbottom batted her eyes and smiled an evil grin that made Oliver Wood's skin crawl.

"Why the hell not?

"Kinky, aren't you?"

"Stuff it."

"We are not beating you today, because today was a victory in our part. Not a full victory, but a partial victory."

Oliver felt his face turn gray, which made Autumn cackle all over again. "What have you done to the Potter family!"

"Nothing, yet." Autumn said smiling at him like the total maniac that she was, "You got in a horrible fight with her and it looks as if she hates you!"

While Autumn was cackling, Oliver felt very confused. "How did I get in a horrible fight with Bridget when I have been stuck down in this hell hole for two months now?"

"Polyjuice potion," Autumn said giving her hostage a toothily smile. "Thanks to my wonderful servant."

"I would bet my life on it that Zambini volunteered to do it."

"Yes he did volunteer, but it was not him. She wants nothing to do with you anymore, wonderful!" Autumn cackled again, "Happy dreams."

As Autumn walked out of the dungeon Oliver had called home for the last two months, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into depression. They had tricked her and now she really hated him more than ever, if that was possible.

* * *

"We need you to push Mrs. Malfoy," the Healer said looking up from the sheet that was laying across her legs. "One more good, hard push."

"I…I can't." Susan said crying and shaking her head back and forth, "I…I can not! I hurt too much."

"Mrs. Malfoy I need you to push again, and if you do not your baby is going to die."

"Susan, love." Draco said squeezing his wife's hand, "You have got to push."

"You bloody well push!" She yelled at him and looked up and shot him daggers, "I want you to bloody well push! I am exhausted!"

Draco kissed her forehead and nodded, "If I could I would. Love, if you do not push baby Lily is going to die. Do you really want Lily to die?"

"No," Susan said crying.

"Then I need you to push, Lily really needs you to push. Baby Lily will be here as soon as you give us one good push."

"Okay," Susan nodded and bit her lip. "Okay."

Draco walked out of the delivery room with a small bundle in his arm wrapped up in pink blanket.

"Lil! Lil!" Breeanna screamed as she pulled her hand away from Bridget's and ran towards her dad. She then looked up at Draco for acknowledgement, "Lil?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "Yes this is your baby sister Lily."

Draco squatted down and showed Breeanna the baby, "Lil!"

"I want see!" Roselyn pouted from across the room by her mother.

"Come on," Draco nodded and the two year old ran across the room to stand next to her best friend and look down at her little cousin.

"Lil?"

"Yes this is Lily," Draco said smiling from ear to ear, with that fatherly pride just glowing.

"How is Susan?" Arabella asked worried.

"She is doing well, in fact she wants all of you guys to come in and see her."

"Are you sure?" Bridget asked picking up Breeanna and holding the almost two year old on her hip. "I mean she is tired, isn't she?"

"Of course she is tired," Ginny chuckled holding on to James. "Giving birth has got to be the most exhausting things to do, but the most awarding."

"She wants to see all of you guys."

"Okay so lets go," Adora said walking up to Draco and looking down at Lily.

Susan stretched her arms out and took her baby back. Draco kissed both Susan and Lily's forehead. All of the family gathered around and Arabella gasped, "She looks just like you and your mother."

Susan nodded and kissed her baby again, "Her eyes are still blue. I really hope they end up being green, but if they are gray like Draco's then I will be happy too."

James began to cry and Ginny smiled, "Hungry." Ginny then turned to Harry, "We should go home. You have to be at work early, I still need to catch up on some homework, and James is hungry."

"Okay love," Harry said kissing Ginny's lips.

"We will come by tomorrow after Harry gets off to come and visit you," Ginny said hugging her sister in law, the best you could with babies in both of their arms. "I am so happy for you guys."

"Thanks for coming," Susan said as Ginny pulled away and Harry leaned in to kiss his sister on her forehead and hug her.

"Love you sis."

"Love you too," Susan said smiling at her older brother.

"You take care of my sister and niece," Harry said turning to his brother in law.

"Of course Potter," Draco nodded.

"Can I hold her real quick?" Bridget asked as she walked up to her older sister.

"Of course," Susan said handing her daughter over to her baby sister. "She is your niece after all."

"Yeah," Bridget said smiling from ear to ear looking down at her niece. "I am going to spoil you rotten! You and your cousin James!"

After a while everyone had left so the little family could be alone.

"I want to hold Mummy!"

Breeanna said looking up at Susan with hope filled in her face, "Of course darling. You will have to sit in Mummy's lap though to hold baby Lily."

"Okay!" Breeanna said looking really excited.

Susan handed Lily over to Draco as Breeanna crawled into her mother's lap. Then Susan put a pillow on Breeanna's left leg, "Now put your arm like this on the pillow. You have to support Lily's head."

"Okay Mummy," Breeanna nodded very fast as she was trying to absorb everything her mother was telling her to do so she could hold her baby sister.

Draco leaned down and laid Lily down in Breeanna's lap.

"Now put your free arm under Lily's bottom."

"Tiny," Breeanna looked down at her baby sister. "Like my baby dolls."

"Beautiful, just like her mummy and sister." Draco said standing back and looking at the three most beautiful women in his life.

* * *

Ginny had come back from the nursery as she had just laid James down in his crib. "Beautiful baby," Ginny said changing out of her day things and into her pajamas.

"James?" Harry asked from the bed as he watched his wife undress and get into her night things.

"Of course James," Ginny said smiling. "Lily too, she is such a beautiful baby girl. Wouldn't it be neat if she got the Evans eyes?"

"Yeah, but she would still look beautiful if she got her father's eyes too."

"Are you actually complementing Draco Malfoy?"

"No," Harry said making his nose curl as his wife crawled into their bed. "Breeanna has the same eyes as Draco and they look beautiful on her."

"True," Ginny yawned.

* * *

As Bridget Potter laid in her bed in her Head Girl room, she could not fall asleep. Being an insomniac was getting in the way of Bridget's life. Wait, what life? As much as Bridget hated admitting that she felt helpless without Oliver, she could not help it. Bridget never wanted to be one of those girls that hung on every word a bloody guy said or sat up all night wondering where he was and why he had not contacted her.

Now things were different, Bridget knew why Oliver had not contacted her and it broke her heart. Not only had he been sent on such a secret mission that he had been ordered not to have any contact with anyone outside of his mission. On this mission he had been kidnapped and had been missing for two months.

What was going on in this young girls mind was, that if Oliver was still alive was he thinking about her and did he still love her or not.

* * *

On the next day, Ginny Potter was visiting her sister in law in her hospital room.

Ginny looked around the room to see Sadie Malfoy, in her hospital room alone and reading the Daily Prophet.

"I thought you did not read that trash anymore?" Ginny asked laughing at Susan as she sat in the recliner next to Susan's bed.

"Just scanning it," Susan said laying the paper down on her lap. "Someone has to make sure they do not put any bull about us in here, correct?"

"I agree," Ginny nodded and then she looked around the room and looked a bit confused. "Where is my beautiful little niece?"

"The nurses took her about five minutes before you got here."

"That stinks," Ginny said looking over at her stroller to see her son still fast asleep.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"About ten minutes before I got here."

"Good," Susan smiled. "As much as I love both babies, it is good to have alone time."

"You act as if you already know?"

"Of course I do Ginny, hello! I have been raising Breeanna for almost two years now."

"Sorry, spaced out for a moment."

"I saw that, but what are you really here about?"

"I told you to see you and my beautiful baby niece. Speaking of nieces, where is Breeanna?"

"Draco has her today."

"He is off and not here?"

"They are sleeping in today and I believe he did want to bring her by her mother's burial site."

"On the second of February?"

"Well they could not go yesterday because I was in labor from the thirty-first until late last night. Tomorrow, they will let Lily and I go home. After that I know Breeanna will go into big sister '_I want to help_,' mode. Then on the fourteenth is her birthday and I want to throw a big second birthday party at our home. We both do not want Draco to bring her to Cat's burial site on her birthday."

"That is the day her mother died though," Ginny pointed out.

"I know that," Susan nodded. "When Breeanna is old enough, she will know too. She is too young right now and I could not bring myself to try and explain this very confusing story to a two year old. When she is old enough…"

"When will that be?"

"Before she attends Hogwarts, Draco and I decided this decision a long time ago. Catarina is not the real reason you are here, so speak."

"Bridget."

"Oh Merlin," Susan pulled the newspaper back up to eye level. "I was in labor for twenty-two hours, and as much as I love my baby sister, I do not want to talk about the dramatics of her very confusing life at this moment."

"She knows."

Susan laid the newspaper back down, "Knows what?"

"About Oliver."

"Oh Merlin," Susan threw herself back into the pillows behind her. "And?"

"Well…"

"What kind of a fit did she throw?"

"She did not."

"What!" Susan asked totally flabbergasted.

"I felt the same way."

"Well, maybe she never loved him after all."

"Of course she did Susan!" Ginny said yelling then realizing if she kept this up then she would wake up baby James. "Sorry, but of course she loved him and I do believe she still does."

"So why didn't she throw a fit?"

"I think she was in shock, and we had just told her and then we had to rush over here because you were going into labor."

"Oh, so you really do not know how she is taking the news about him?"

"Precisely."

"Oh Merlin, I hope she is okay."

* * *

The dungeon door opened again but I was so exhausted from staying up last night waiting for a beating that I never heard it open.

"Wake up you blood traitor," she growled at me again.

"Morning to you too," Oliver Wood growled at the Autumn Longbottom.

"Read this."

Oliver looked down at the paper and read it. When he was done he looked back up at her, "Susan had her baby already."

"Yes," Autumn sneered.

"You are jealous."

"I am not."

"Yes you are," Oliver cackled. "I mean I knew she was due around now but I did not realize that it was already the new year. Sadie Potter-Malfoy stole the one man you ever loved. She stole the father of your child, and you are angry with the both of them. He too was a blood traitor."

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Autumn screamed.

Oliver ignored her and for once Oliver actually had the upper hand. "The love of your life not only married one of your mortal enemies, a Potter, but he has now had a child with her. Lily Arabella Malfoy, and you are furious. Malfoy will always love his wife and baby Lily, but he will never feel what he feels for them for you or your daughter."

"I said shut up!" Autumn screamed and threw Oliver across the room.

Oliver hit the opposite wall and blood began to ooze out of the back of his head. The blow to the head and made him unconscious.

"That will teach you to torment the Queen of the Death Eaters."

"Are you down here again?" Neville asked opening up the dungeon door.

"So what if I am?"

"You are spending more time with our prisoner than you are with me."

"I have to get information out of this blood traitor about the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Don't forget the Potters."

Autumn turned around as fire was dancing in her eyes and she looked at her husband in a way she had never looked at him before. "What do you mean do not forget the Potters?"

"Wood is the closest person we have captured to the Potters and you want to make him suffer for all the pain the Potters have put you through."

"When did you start standing up for those bloody blood traitors?"

"I'm not."

"Then you hold your tongue when you are talking to me!" Autumn began to scream.

Neville slapped her across the face and she looked at him shocked and hurt, "Do not speak to me in that way."

"I am an heir to the great Salazar Slytherin!"

"I am your husband and you will not disobey me!"

Autumn got all up in Neville's face, "Do you want me to do to you what I had just done to Wood?"

"Excuse me?" Neville said turning to see the heap on the floor that was Oliver Wood.

"If you do not watch the way you talk to me, then dear you will be in the same predicament that Wood is in. After all you too loved that awful Potter Princess."

* * *

Blaise Zambini sat in his family mansion, after graduation from Hogwarts, he had kicked his parents out and taken full range on the family mansion. Blaise did not leave his family homeless, after all they were staying at their second home in Bristol.

His mother was a useless old drunk that did not know what year she was in or how old her children actually were. His father was an older Death Eater that was easily pushed around his young son who was a much younger Death Eater.

Being a long time friend with the Queen of the Death Eaters, Blaise was in the inner circle with his Queen and King.

Blaise Zambini was still in love with the beautiful Bridget Potter, and would not give up on the beauty that he saw every night in his dreams.

The Queen of the Death Eaters had actually given Blaise permission to try and pursue another courtship with the baby Potter princess. Only and if only, he could isolate her eventually from her family. Eventually getting her to turn over to the dark side and help Autumn overrule Bridget's own family.

Anyone that new Bridget would say that is impossible, but Bridget has always been very easy to manipulate. If they kept Oliver Wood away from her long enough, she would eventually think him dead. Keep Wood locked away long enough for her to be not only engaged but also married to Blaise Zambini before they ever release Wood. By the time they release Oliver it would be too late. Blaise would beat Bridget enough and have her so isolated from her family that she would be to scared to run away. Hopefully eventually, they would finally get the Potter princess to help the Queen of the Death Eaters defeat the Potter family.

* * *

My mother is on my case again, I swear that woman will drive me the nutter part of St. Mungo's. Supposedly I was suppose to stop my snooping around and just finish writing on what I had so far. Well since mother had told me that I had to finish this by the end of the summer, I thought it gave me free range to go throughout the attic.

Father is not home, he is on another mission for the Ministry, and so she has free range into punishing me without father backing me up.

I swear sometimes I am sure she does not truly love me, because she had me at such a young age. Then again all of my aunts had kids at a young age, so I do not know what she is so grumpy about.

The births of the new generation of Potters was a joyous event for my family, but like all of the tragedy my family has gone through, well the happiness did not last for long.

For the time being our family had their share of good times and the Queen of the Death Eaters was not really that much of a threat, until a couple of years later…


	4. Beauty

**Chapter 4**

As much as my mother and I disagree we do agree on one simple thing, beauty. There is beauty all around us, but to see this beauty you have to have a calling. Only these callers can see all beauty in all shapes and forms. Beauty is only seen in they eye of it's beholder. This is one thing I do share with my mother, the eye to see beauty in and when others only see total hysteria and chaos.

There are other things my father swears that I share with her. My eyes, my smile, my laugh, and many other things I don't wish to talk about upon this moment.

Beauty is all around us, but with everyone changing and moving I believe they take life for granted. They unfortunately do not see the beauty that surrounds them. The beauty you may only have once in a lifetime to catch and see.

So many evils have tortured us all and because of these evils people do turn cold. People turn their backs on the beauty that is staring them in the face. People change all the time, but not beauty.

Never beauty.

Let go of all your current inner and outer demons and let the beauty in.

Become the beauty in the eye of the beholder.

* * *

"Miss Potter? Miss Potter? **_MISS POTTER_**!"

Bridget Lynn Potter blinked out of her daydream and began to blink oddly at her Professor.

It was kind of odd how Professor McGonagall was Headmistress and yet she still fought tooth and nail with the governors of the school for her to teach advanced Transfiguration for the Seventh years.

"Miss Potter?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked looking at Bridget sternly.

"Yes Professor?" Bridget asked finally coming to.

"I asked you what was the difference between an actual animal and an animagus. How do real animals tell the difference between other real animals like themselves and a true animagus?"

"May I be excused?" Bridget asked as tears began to fill up in her beautiful eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not feeling to well today," Bridget spoke up a bit chocked up. The class turned around to look at her because it was not very often that Bridget Potter did not answer a question that was asked to her in this class. Nor did Bridget Potter rarely ever show tears or fear. "I was asking if I could be excused."

"Bridget?" Ginny Potter hissed to the left side of Bridget, "What are you…"

"Of course," McGonagall nodded which surprised everyone in the advanced Transfiguration class.

Today was too much of a dramatic day for Bridget. A year ago to the date she had lost her Uncle Sirius. Then today in the Daily Prophet there was an article saying that the ministry had gotten word from one of their spies that Oliver Wood was indeed dead. The search for Oliver had turned from a rescue operation to a recovery mission.

Bridget had gotten word from the Order that they weren't giving up on finding Oliver's body.

Body.

Not just Oliver, but his body. So in other words, they didn't think they would find Oliver alive neither.

Ginny had started coming back to school a few days ago as her maternity leave was up.

Arabella was watching James for Ginny during the day when Ginny was at school.

Bridget gathered her things and ran out of her advanced Transfiguration class.

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked turning her attention from the classroom door from where Bridget had just left to her Professor.

"Will you bring Miss Potter the homework I am assigning before you go home?"

"Of course."

* * *

The Daily Prophet read that Oliver Wood was indeed dead. A courageous death. Dying for the people of his country, trying to stop the people that was turning their great country to evil. Being an Auror and being part of the legendary Order of the Phoenix.

"Damn it!"

"Character aren't you?"

"Shut it you slut!" He yelled.

"Don't you talk to me like that you imbecile!" She yelled as she threw him across the room.

"She thinks I am dead, hell everyone does!"

"Good," she purred.

"What is wrong with you?" Oliver Wood asked looking at Autumn in disbelief.

"What?"

"Why are you such a tyrant…"

"The Potter family is the reason I am an orphan."

"No your father is the reason you are an orphan and your father is the reason Draco and all of the Potter kids are orphans too."

"Do not speak of my father so poorly! He did great things!"

"Great things my ass," Oliver chuckled but was soon thrown across the room again and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Sadie Malfoy was cooking dinner while baby Lily was napping and Breeanna was flying around on her play broom no higher than two feet. It was safe because if Bree began to topple over there was a safety net that shot out as soon as it didn't feel anymore weight upon it.

Draco was hopefully to be home soon. She knew he was going to have to work later than usual tonight because of the death of Oliver Wood, but it was starting to get ridiculous by the time. Susan had waited plenty of time now to start dinner, but she had to do it now because Bree was starting to complain about being hungry. If Draco wasn't home by the end of dinner, then she would just have to warm his food up when he got home.

There was a knock at the door that really surprised Susan.

"Mummy the door!" Breeanna yelled from atop her play broomstick.

"I know love," Susan said leaving the kitchen and walking towards the front door to her home. "I heard, but I wonder who it could be."

Susan opened the front door to see her sister-in-law standing there with her nephew, "Ginny what a surprise."

"Let me in and close the door behind me."

Susan's eyes bugged out and she let Ginny inside, "What's wrong?"

"Do you have any tea made?"

"No, but follow me into the kitchen and I can fix some. Do you want to put James in the playpen with Lily? I have a monitor set up so when she cries I'll know, it will work on James too."

"No," Ginny said shaking her head harshly. "I really don't want to put my baby down at this moment or ever again."

"Come into the kitchen and tell me there, I don't want to scare Bree."

"Of course," Ginny nodded.

Susan got Ginny to sit down and Ginny had James in a sling around her, to where he was laying beside her chest and she had her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Now tell me what happened?"

"Where to start?"

"The beginning."

"It is going to be a long story."

Susan chuckled, "None of our stories are ever short."

"Well this morning I woke up already dreading the day…"

"Why?"

"It has been a year since Sirius has been dead."

"Yes," Susan nodded. "Two since Catarina died, but today is also Breeanna's second birthday."

"So that is where she got the broomstick from."

"Yes, that would be Draco."

"Well I knew Harry would be a bit testy today, but when I woke up he actually looked devastated."

"Oh?"

"He had read the Daily Prophet before me."

"Oh," Susan said nodding her head.

"When I read it, well my heart went out to Bridget immediately."

"Of course, so did mine."

"In our first class, Bridget was a bit quiet and asked to be excused from class. Then she showed up for our advanced Transfiguration class."

"Bridget knows better than to miss McGonagall's class."

"True," Ginny agreed. "She was daydreaming the whole time and then Professor McGonagall caught her."

"Uh oh."

"That's what I thought, but then Bridget asked to be excused and McGonagall got soft hearted and excused her from all of our classes all day."

"Understandable."

"Yes I know, and then I brought Bridget her homework. Left it at her bedroom door because she would not open her door. I then left Hogwarts and went to pick James up from Arabella's…"

"That wasn't too strange of a day. I mean, yes it is horrible that Oliver is dead but we all figured that he would be."

"No that's not the end of it."

"Well what else could there be?"

* * *

"Mummy?"

"Yes love?"

"Today is Bree birthday."

"Yes love," Arabella nodded as she watched her little girl eating her snack of milk and cookies.

"Bree party?"

"Not today love, this weekend though."

"Oh," Roselyn said looking sad.

"Sorry love, but not today."

"Jam?"

"James isn't here honey, remember Auntie Ginny picked him up earlier."

"Oh," Roselyn's beautiful eyes dropped again. "No friends. Mummy, can I have baby sister like Bree too?"

"Not now honey."

"When?"

"Not now. Now finish eating because we are going by Bree's house later on."

"Okay."

Another baby, that would have been wonderful to have another baby. Roselyn would have had an older brother if Arabella hadn't have had that miscarriage years ago. David would have been like a brother to Roselyn, but he too was snatched out of Bella's arms. Roselyn had been Sirius and Bella's miracle child and Bella knew she would never be able to have another child ever again. Of course she would love to have another baby, but it just was not possible.

* * *

"Bridget?" There was a knock at her bedroom door, "Bridget are you there?"

"Go away Ginny!"

"It's not Mrs. Potter, it is Professor McGonagall."

"Oh!" Bridget's eyes popped out and she jumped off of her bed and wiped her eyes while opening the door, "What are you doing here Professor?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all."

Professor McGonagall walked into the room and flicked her wand and a chair popped out of no where, "I would like to speak to you. Please shut the door."

Bridget nodded, shut the door and walked back across the room to sit upon her bed. "What's going on Professor?"

"That is actually what I wanted to ask you Miss Potter. I mean obviously you are grieving over Oliver's death."

"No I'm not," Bridget lied.

Surprisingly McGonagall laughed, "You lie as horribly as your mother did. All of the professor knew there was something going on between Oliver and yourself."

"You did!"

"Yes, it was very obvious Miss Potter."

"Why didn't he get in trouble, we were told he would get in all kinds of trouble."

"We figured it was only puppy love and would pass, but obviously it didn't. We found some of his bags at the last place we knew he was at. These are for you," Professor McGonagall said handing Bridget a handful of letters. "He wrote you as much as he could while he was gone, and kept all of these letters with him as he obviously couldn't send them out as I am sure you know by now."

"Yes ma'am."

"I am sure you would like to read these alone, but if you need anything please stop by my office. If you would like a few days off to grieve I would not object to this."

"Maybe just tomorrow as the weekend starts tomorrow afternoon."

"I will give you tomorrow and Monday off, and no objections."

"Thank you Professor."

McGonagall nodded to the young girl and left Bridget alone to read the beautiful letter Oliver had written her only months ago.

* * *

_**My dearest Bridget,**_

_**I hate being away from you like this and I am missing you deeply. I only wish I could see that beautiful vision you are and that I could send this letter out to you. I hope you don't hate me as I can not contact you for a good few months. Hopefully you will understand after I come back to you and deliver you these letters.**_

_**I loved spending the summer with you and going to Vegas together. I wish that wedding chapel would have been for real, because I would be in Heaven if you were my wife. That is what I look forward to is you graduating, me leaving this place I am at, our relationship building, and maybe one day we could get married and start a family together.**_

_**I have to leave now, they are calling us out to the field.**_

_**I love you,  
Oliver**_

_**My dearest Bridget,**_

_**It is total hell out here and every now and then I wonder, 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Then I think about you and I know I am doing the right thing. You are the only thing and thought that keeps me going. That beautiful face of yours and your loving ways. You are the most precious thing to me and I can not wait to hold you in my arms again.**_

_**I had the most beautiful dream last night. We were older and we had a family together, we were husband and wife. We had the most beautiful children and a little girl that had your beautiful eyes and smile.**_

_**I need to get a bit of shut eye, but I hope I meet you in my dreams again tonight like I have been for the last few nights. I miss you terribly.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Oliver**_

_**My dearest Bridget,**_

_**I can not wait to make you my wife. I had another beautiful dream of the most beautiful wedding I have ever seen. It was the most beautiful because the woman that was walking towards me was you, the most beautiful woman.**_

_**When I get back to you I will be proposing to you, I want you to be my wife and hopefully you want me too. Hopefully if you are satisfied with me, you will be my wife. I miss you terribly.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Oliver

* * *

**_

It was all too much for Bridget, the letters were too much like him. Now she would never start a life with him and never be his wife. There was just no point to life anymore.

With that, Bridget Potter cried herself to sleep…

* * *

February twenty-eighth nineteen hundred and ninety-nine had to be the hardest day of Bridget Potter's life. Even harder then the day she lost her loving grandfather, the only guardian and parent like figure she had known most of her life.

Today was the memorial for Oliver Wood.

Ginny had stopped by Bridget's room early today to make sure Bridget actually got out of bed and on the move. Of course Ginny knew that Bridget wanted to be present, but Ginny also knew how devastated Bridget would be today.

Harry and the other members of the Potter family would be showing up at the memorial later on.

"Bridget?" Ginny asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Just a moment."

"Did you get a letter from Mrs. Wood today?"

"Yeah, just a second."

When Bridget emerged from the bathroom, Ginny engulfed Bridget in the biggest hug ever. "Yes," Bridget nodded. "Lynette asked me to stop by the house an hour before the ceremony started, would you mind coming with me?"

"Of course not, that is as long as it is okay with Lynette."

"She won't mind," Bridget said wiping some of her tears away. "I promise."

"Okay then I will come with you."

"I am going to be saying a few words today."

"You sure you are going to be up to it?"

"I need to say a few things," Bridget nodded her head.

"Do you want to go to breakfast?"

"No, besides Professor McGonagall said she would get the house elves to send me some food. I am not ready to be in the public eye."

"Of course, love of course."

* * *

"Bridget, love, it is so wonderful to see you." Lynette Wood said gathering Bridget into her arms and whispered into Bridget's ear, "Of course I hate that we are seeing each other on such a horrible event."

Bridget pulled back from the hug and looked up to Lynette in which her son had looked so much like her. "It is wonderful to see you again, but yes it is horrible circumstances that we are meeting on. I am so sorry for your loss."

Lynette nodded, "As I am sorry for your loss. I lost a son, but you lost your first love. Hell, I might have lost a daughter-in-law because of this."

"I will always think of you as a mother figure."

"I will always think of you as the daughter I never had."

The two hugged again and Lynette pulled back when she saw Ginny, "Who is this beautiful young lady with you?"

"Ginerva Potter, but you can call me Ginny." Ginny said putting her hand out for Lynette Wood to shake.

"Oh yes, you are the new Mummy and Mrs. Potter."

Ginny blushed and nodded, "You read the Daily Prophet?"

"Now that they don't print trash anymore," Lynette began to look around. "Where is Mr. Potter and new baby?"

"Harry has James, and they will be here shortly."

"You named the baby after his father?"

Ginny nodded, "After both of our fathers, James Arthur Potter."

"Touching," Lynette smiled. "Oliver was named after my father."

"If I have a son then I will name him Oliver."

"Bridget dear, really you don't have to."

"No," Bridget said shaking her head. "I do."

"Would you sit with me in the front? Ginny, Harry, and James can join you if you like."

"I would like that," Bridget nodded with tears filling in her eyes.

* * *

Bridget had heard lots of people talk about her now deceased lover, and now it was her turn. Lynette too had stood up and talked about what a loving baby, child, and man Oliver had been. He had been all of those as the man Bridget knew and she did cry a lot during Lynette's speech.

Bridget stood up at the front of the church and saw many friends that had graduated before her, members of the Ministry, members of the Order, her family and friends, and family and friends of Oliver.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Oliver was the love of my life," Bridget felt a single tear fall down her face but she made no attempt to wipe it away. "I hate how I treated Oliver last year, but I am glad that he never gave up on me. That he was there for me through all of the horrible things that had happened to me. Oliver had been my rock, and my love. I wish I could have held him one last time. I wish I could have told him how much I loved him one more time," by this time Bridget had tears streaming down her face and she was dabbing them with a handkerchief Oliver had once given her. "I wish I could have kissed him one more time. I have all these what ifs in my head and I know I shouldn't. Remember the man we all knew and loved, and keep his memory alive in you all."

Bridget unfolded a piece of parchment she had folded in her hands the whole time. "Love is always patient and kind, it is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."

Bridget nodded and went to sit down between sobbing Lynette Wood and a very worried looking Ginny Potter.

They didn't have a body and so they threw flowers into the lake behind Oliver's childhood home.

Bridget gave herself a sad smile, she could still feel his love all around her. It made her so happy to feel his love around her, but then again it was like a stab to the heart to know she would never see that love being played out in front of him.

The wind blew around her and she realized something. Oliver's love for her was like the wind, she couldn't see it but she would always feel it.


	5. Graduation and Proposals

**Chapter 5**

Living in the darkest of days really brings your hopes, dreams, and love down with it. I lay in my bed at times wondering if the evil will finally leave my family and friends alone. If I could finally read the Daily Prophet for once and read an obituary that didn't mention Lord Voldemort or a Death Eater as the killer. That the person had only died of old age or Dragon Pox. Like the old days, the days that Great Aunt Arabella told us about. How it was when she first started attending Hogwarts with Great Uncle Sirius, Grandma Lily, and Grandfather James.

I love hearing the stories about all of them. All the stories that Auntie Arabella tells about Great Grandpa and Grandma Evans, also about Great Grandpa and Grandma Potter.

The rest of us Potter kids don't have it nearly as hard as our mums and dads did. Everything with Lord Voldemort killing Grandma Lily, Grandpa James, Uncle Sirius, and Great Grandpa Anthony. Having made Harry, Sadie, Bridget, and Adora all orphans.

When we were little the Queen and King of the Death Eaters were trying to rule the world towards the dark side. Of course the King was no where near as dangerous as the Queen, but then again the Queen of the Death Eaters was Lord Voldemort's daughter, the last heir to Slytherin. Well except for Desdemona, but at the moment all she has been showing is that she is a total spoiled brat.

Being Voldemort's granddaughter and Slytherin's last heir, I don't see why Headmistress McGonagall even agreed to let go to Hogwarts.

Mum says there is a reason why Headmistress McGonagall can not have any prejudice against any magical children. If I was Headmistress any of the kids that got sorted into Slytherin I would automatically kick out.

All Slytherins are horrible and bad people, except for Draco Malfoy. I believe that my Great, Great something Grandmother Cassandra Gryffindor was totally right. One day we Gryffindors will succeed over nasty Slytherin blood. That my family will finally get revenge over Slytherin for what they did to little Ethan Gryffindor all those years ago.

Time passed by so quickly and soon the whole Potter clan was back at Hogwarts for Ginny and Bridget's graduation from Hogwarts.

* * *

"I can't believe they are already graduating school," Molly Weasley was crying next to Arabella Black. "It feels like Ginny was just learning how to walk yesterday, it feels like I was holding her in my arms for the first time a week ago."

"I know how you feel," Bella said smiling and nodding. "I can't believe that Sadie and Harry are already married and with children, earlier bloomers just like their parents."

"And as you would have been if it hadn't been for Pettigrew."

"True," Arabella growled. "I hate that Bridget has already lost the love of her life at such a young age. I mean I know that I lost Sirius so young, but it is not as much as a tragedy for Bridget and Oliver."

"I totally agree and my heart broke for her when I found out about Oliver's death."

"Bridget spoke so beautifully at Oliver's memorial, but she still refuses to believe that he is really gone."

"She is moving on isn't she?"

"Harry convinced her to move on."

"But?" Molly asked knowing Arabella too well.

"Bridget fell back into some old shoes of hers."

"A former ex-boyfriend I presume?"

"Unfortunately," Arabella sighed.

"I am guessing that you don't really like him?"

"None of us do."

"Who is it?"

"Blaise Zambini."

Molly almost fell out of the chair that she had been sitting in next to Arabella as they were waiting for the graduation ceremony to start. "Are you kidding me!"

"I wish I were, but it is true."

"I can not believe that she has gone back to him."

"How do you think we all took it, well Harry doesn't know yet."

"He will today once Blaise shows up."

"You think Blaise would have the guts to show up tonight?" Arabella asked looking at Molly oddly.

"You never know with him, hell I have heard he is as much as a asshole as his father had been."

"Wouldn't really surprise me Molly, hell it would not even surprise me if he was still a Death Eater. I know he is lying to Bridget."

"Are you telling me that Bridget honestly does not think he is a Death Eater anymore."

"That is exactly what she thinks," Sadie Malfoy said sitting down on the other side of Molly Weasley with baby Lily in her arms. Husband Draco sitting next to her with their two-year-old daughter Breeanna in his lap.

"I can not believe that she thinks he is innocent," Molly said looking really outraged.

"Well she does not think he is _totally _innocent," Susan said pointing out. "But she does not think he is a Death Eater.

"Susan and I have tried to convince her that he is Death Eater. As we use to be best friends in school, before Susan turned me around, you would think what comes out of my mouth would make a difference to her."

"What are you guys barking about now?" Ron asked as he and Adora sat in the row ahead of the rest of them.

"That we can not believe that Bridget is with Blaise," Arabella sighed as she set Roselyn down on the ground to play dolls with Breeanna. They were tired of being held at this point.

"She is _still_ with him?" Adora asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Unfortunately," Arabella sighed.

"Yes," Susan nodded. "She has informed me that now that Oliver is gone, that she will marry the first guy that asks her to."

"What!" Adora, Molly, Arabella, Ron, and Draco yelled at the same time. People turned around to see what the commotion was.

"What!" Roselyn and Bree yelled too, to copy everyone else.

"Keep your voices down," Susan nodded at all of the adults.

"When did she tell you this!" Arabella demanded to know ignoring Susan's last comment.

"During her last Hogsmeade trip."

"Merlin help us all."

Draco nodded to Arabella's comment, "Blaise is so crazy in love with her that he will ask her soon and I am guessing now that she will accept."

"That bastard will not be my nephew-in-law," Adora growled.

"Looks like we have no choice, it is all up to Bridget." Draco said and saw that everyone else in their seating group looked as disappointed as his wife was, and in all factuality Draco was very fond of his sister-in-law. Bridget was a great girl and would be a wonderful woman and wife to whomever she was to married.

"Why do all of you look so down?" Harry asked sitting down on Adora's right side as Ron was on her left. Harry looked at his Aunt Adora and best friend and then behind him at the rest of his family. "Today is a happy day," Harry said as he bounced a six month old baby James on Harry's knee. "Bridget and Ginny graduate from Hogwarts today, it is a very happy day."

"True you are Potter, true you are." Came a voice to the right of Harry and everyone turned around. The color in everyone's face but Harry's faded, there was none other than Blaise Zambini.

"What the hell are you doing here you damned Death Eater?" Harry snarled.

"Tisk, tisk." Blaise chuckled, "You really should watch your tongue around your son, daddy."

"You are not welcome here," Susan snapped standing up with baby Lily in her arms.

"Draco keep your wife in order, she should know by now _how_ to talk to a man."

Draco stood up in front of his wife, "We both _obviously_ have a very different view on the sanctity of marriage."

Blaise nodded to Draco's response, "Obviously we do." With that Blaise left the Potter family and went to sit a few rows up.

"What in Merlin's name is _he_ doing here?" Harry asked outraged, "Bloody Death Eater."

"Harry James Potter!" Molly yelled, "You watch you tongue in front of my grandson!"

"That Harry, my dear nephew is…"

"Bridget's boyfriend," Adora finished.

"What!" Harry asked outraged.

"Yeah," Arabella nodded as much as she hated to do.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"I wish."

Harry just stared at his aunt speechless, "You can not tell me that she actually went back to _him_!"

"I wish I was lying to you Harry, but I am not."

* * *

Oliver Wood sat in the dungeon he had called home for months now as he read the paper that Autumn Longbottom had thrown at him. Reading the front page on the Daily Prophet.

**Hogwarts Graduating Class '99**

_**Today Seventh Years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry graduate and enter into the real world. Preparing for jobs that await them and even some ministry lined up jobs. In a month and a half they will know what awaits them for the rest of their lives, this day will be when their N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) arrive.**_

_**With the graduates of today include Bridget Potter and Ginerva Weasley-Potter.**_

_**Graduating Hogwarts will always be a memorable day for Miss and Mrs. Potter, but it will be more memorable to Miss Bridget Potter. What is that you ask?**_

_**Blaise Zambini.**_

_**Today Blaise Zambini asked Bridget Potter to marry him and she accepted. The happy couple has not set a date for the wedding yet, but we here at the Daily Prophet are hoping for a Summer Solstice wedding next year.**_

_**Potter and Zambini may be happy with the proposal of marriage, but it was very apparent to everyone at the graduation that Potter's family was not pleased at all with her accepting Zambini's proposal. This could be that Potter's family had been very close with her last lover, the deceased but honorable Auror Oliver Wood.**_

* * *

Oliver threw the paper across the dungeon and from behind him, he heard the usual chuckle. "What do you want now Autumn? Can't you see how much you have already hurt me. Physically everyday, and now she is so certain that I am dead that she has moved on to the monster and has accepted his marriage proposal."

"Priceless isn't it?"

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Being a Potter."

"She never did anything to you. Susan has Draco and he loves his sister and their daughter more than his daughter with you. I can see why you hate her. Harry threw the killing curse at your mother and your father ducked, and so you mother died. Harry killed your father, and so I can see why you hate him. But Bridget…"

"Has not had time to ruin a part of my life yet, but once she is married to Blaise and she is under his control then I know she will never hurt me. Her family will hate her and then hopefully Blaise can convince her to join the Dark Side with us."

"No matter how abusive he is to her physically and mentally, Bridget will never turn to the dark side. Her parents, grandfather, and uncle died to help defeat our world of such evil that your family has brought."

"Keep thinking that Wood," Autumn nodded. "Just keep thinking that."

"So when are you going to kill me?"

"Excuse me?"

"When are you going to kill me?"

"Why I haven't decided yet. Most likely after Potter marries Zambini and on their wedding night I will get him to bring her down here and kill you in front of her. Hell of a wedding present that will be, right? He will finally get you away from her and she will know for certain that you are dead."

"She still hashope that I am alive?" Oliver asked as his hopes began to rise.

"Yes but her family and Blaise keep telling her that there is no way possible," Autumn said in a sing-song voice as she skipped out of the dungeon.

* * *

Bridget looked down at the four karat diamond engagement ring in a platinum setting. She had really hated to accept Blaise's proposal, but she had always said she would marry the first guy that asked her since Oliver died. She still felt a connection to him, as if they were all wrong and he was indeed alive.

Blaise seemed thrilled at the thought of them getting married and he was a good man to her. He had defiantly changed and would be a good husband and provider for her.

Of course her family was not pleased with her decision, and it really made Bridget wonder what her parents, grandfather, and uncle would think about her marriage to Blaise.

Bridget knew deep down that if Oliver came walking through her bedroom door at this moment that she would call off the engagement in a heartbeat. Bridget turned to look at her bedroom door that she had at her Aunt Arabella's home, but Oliver did not break the door down and confess his undying love to her.

Bridget tucked herself into her bed and knowing that Oliver would not bust through the door, she cried herself to sleep that night but not for the first time and defiantly not to be the last.

* * *

"She is not going to marry that baboon!" Harry yelled throwing his hands up in the air and making things explode not for the first time that night.

"Harry stop!" Ginny yelled, "You will wake the…"

A cry from down the hallway made Ginny scream, "Baby! See now look what you have gone and done! You are being irrational and you have woken James up!"

"Good! He needs to know what an idiot his Aunt Bridget is!"

"Silencio!" Ginny said pointing her wand at Harry's mouth, "Maybe now my migraine will go away and James can sleep peacefully!"

* * *

"I can't believe she agreed to marry him," Susan said crying her eyes out.

"I know, love." Draco sighed wrapping his arms around his wife as she sobbed into his chest.

"He will hurt her and I know it! He is going to destroy her spirit that we all love!"

"Shh."

"Don't you tell me to shhh!" Susan yelled outraged, "My baby sister is going to make the biggest mistake of her life!"

"I was trying to console you and also ask you to keep your voice down or you will wake the children."

* * *

"Mistress," Blaise Zambini said bowing to the Queen of the Death Eaters herself, Autumn Longbottom. "She accepted!"

"I read Zambini," Autumn said sounding very uninterested.

"She shall be my wife…"

"The Daily Prophet hopes by next year's summer solstice."

"What would you say by this year's summer solstice?"

"August? Do you really think she will want to this soon?"

"I am going to talk to her tomorrow about the date and we shall see. How is Wood?"

"Destroyed."

"I don't care about his emotional stage. He still is your hostage, correct?"

"Yes and he will die here but I've got an idea."

Blaise Zambini smiled from ear to ear, "Well don't keep me waiting. What is it?"

* * *

"Bridget are you sure about this?" Ginny Potter asked her sister-in-law and best friend in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. In the very back were very nice dresses and wedding gowns also.

"About what?" Bridget asked looking at her new dress gown that her new fiancée was going to buy for her for _the_ social event of the year.

"Your engagement to Zambini."

"Blaise?" Bridget asked turning around to look at her best friend in awe at how horrible Ginny had spoken his name.

"Yes him."

"What is wrong with you?"

"You can do so much better than him."

"I know," Bridget nodded as she gazed at how beautifully the dress robes flowed on her hourglass figure.

"So why have you agreed to marry him?"

Bridget sighed and turned back to her best friend, "Neville crushed my soul. I broke Oliver's heart over and over again, then I got my heart ripped out when they announced him dead and missing in action."

"He is dead Bridget."

"I will never accept it," Bridget said shaking her head violently.

"Then why have you agreed to marry Blaise?"

"I can not let myself get hurt again or hurt someone else."

"So you are just going to get into a loveless marriage!"

"I don't really know yet," Bridget shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why did you accept his marriage proposal!"

"Just for now, hell I could really call it off anytime I want."

"Are you serious! You accepted, you do realize that he is going to keep you and make you become his wife."

"Maybe I want to be his wife."

"A wife of a bloody Death Eater!" Ginny screamed and everyone in the store turned around and looked at the young girls oddly. Ginny screaming woke the new seven month old baby up with him screaming for being woken up so horribly. "Shit!"

"Watch your mouth Ginny."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me how to take care of my child!"

"I'm not," Bridget blinked. "What's wrong?"

Ginny began to rock James back and forth in her arms, "Now why would you want to be married to a bloody Death Eater?"

"You have no proof that he is what you say he is."

"I don't need any proof, I have a mother's intuition. Your whole family knows he is bad news and we do not want you to get into a loveless marriage."

"Any marriage I am to get in without marrying Oliver will be a loveless marriage, I will never love again."

"Never?"

"Except for the children I bring into this world."

"I can not you can be so stupid!"

"Excuse me!" Bridget asked looking at her best friend in a way she had never looked at Ginny before in her entire life.

"I can not believe that you would put yourself into a loveless marriage, have children with him, and then put your children in an unloving home. I can not believe you are going to be that selfish!"

"I won't be selfish!" Bridget yelled back at her best friend, "Our children will have plenty of love between Blaise and me! The child will have all the things it will ever need with my part of the inheritance from Grandfather, Uncle Sirius, and Mum and Daddy. Then add the money that Blaise has inherited from his family."

"A family that is full of hate and evil deeds!"

"I do not want to talk to you until you can accept my fiancée and my new life with Blaise!" Bridget said storming into the dressing to take her dress robe off and to storm off from her supposed best friend.

* * *

Bridget Potter had defiantly seen some of the darkest days that our world has ever seen. Bridget had lost her parents the day that she was born. Lily Potter's dead body had been rushed to St. Mungo's and there was an emergency C-section to deliver baby Bridget Potter into the world.

Fourteen years later Bridget had found out that she was not a Dunn, like she had always thought but indeed a Potter. Harry and Sadie Potter's little sister, what a day that had been.

Six months later, Bridget had lost the only parent like figure she had known for fourteen years, her Grandfather Anthony Potter.

Two months later Bridget's Uncle Sirius had been murdered.

Bridget had been raped by Neville Longbottom, because Bridget had found the one true love of her life. Oliver was now presumed dead and now she thought for sure that she had to move on. Start a life with Blaise Zambini and have his children. Of course making love with Blaise did turn Bridget's stomach, but just enough to make him happy. Bring an heir and he would be happy, bring an heir to the Zambini name and he would be off of her back.

Or so she thought so…


	6. Life Changing Decisions

**Chapter 6**

Life changing decisions come into our lives every other day, and every other night. Our life changing decisions can come into our lives so easily or be one of the hardest decisions of our lives. Such as just crossing the street and being hit by the Knight Bus or a deciding whom you would spend the rest of your life with.

Many of the Potters have taken life changing decisions. My Grandmother Lily and Grandfather James put their children's lives above their own. They risked their lives for Harry, Sadie, and Bridget. My aunts and uncles risked their lives for their children. My mother and father risked their lives for me and my younger brother too.

Ginerva Potter decided to give up her young life to marry Harry and have their four children.

Sadie Malfoy found out her true identity and immediately loved her new family. Sadie fell in love with Draco at such a young age and even though she knew about the feud our families had always had, she could not give up on her love for him. It had been very hard for to try and decide what to do. Sadie not only chose her family but also her love for Draco. Sadie helped Draco raise Breeanna after Breeanna's biological mother and father died. Sadie and Draco ended up having Lily and another baby boy.

Harry Potter had Grandmother Lily murdered right in front of him. Harry fought Lord Voldemort time after time, after time. Finally Harry with the help of all of our family defeated Lord Voldemort.

Draco turned from the dark side with his family, to the good side. Married and has a happy life with Susan.

Adora found out her true identity and that she was the child of Anthony and Larissa. For years Adora had thought she was little Hermione Granger, a little Muggleborn. Which of course there is nothing wrong with Muggleborns. In their fifth year Adora found out that she too was a Potter.

Adora and Ron Weasley fell in love in school. Adora then traveled the world learning and teaching about Seer skills. After traveling for years, she realized where her true feelings and priorities should be. Ron and the family that they could make together.

Bridget, well little Bridget Potter was a tornado that she brought upon herself…

* * *

Roselyn was taking her daily nap and Arabella was rocking back and forth on the porch swing outside of the house. Arabella could hear Roselyn's little breaths going in and out on the baby monitor, and usually this would make Bella smile. At the moment Bella had something troubling on her mind. A horrific thing that had happened the day before…

"_Aunt Bella!" Bridget yelled running through the front porch, into the living room, and stopping into the kitchen where Arabella was cooking dinner._

"_Bridget," Arabella said turning around to see why her niece came into her house running and yelling. "What's wrong dear?"_

"_Nothing!" Bridget said jumping up and down, "Guess what!"_

"_What?"_

"_Wha?" Roselyn yelled and beginning slapping the table above her highchair._

"_Hi baby!" Bridget said turning around and started kissing Roselyn all over her face, in which she began to squeal._

"_I no baby!"_

"_Oh of course not, you are a big girl."_

"_Big, big!"_

"_What is wrong Bridget?" Arabella said turning back to the stove to finish cooking, "You are joining us for dinner, correct?"_

"_Sorry, not tonight."_

"_Oh."_

"_Look! Look!" Bridget opened up a magazine and showed her aunt what she had been yelling about._

"_Bridget!" Arabella yelled with her eyes popping out of her head and then she snatched the magazine away and read the cover, "Witchly Brides! Are you kidding me!"_

"_No, why in Merlin's name would I be kidding you?"_

"_You are honestly really thinking about marrying that horrid man?"_

"_Don't talk about my fiancée like that!"_

"_Oh come off of it Bridget," Arabella said turning away from the stove and starting at her youngest niece. "You are only marrying him because he is the first guy to ask you to marry him after Oliver died."_

"_Aunt Bella, I love you to death but stuff it! Blaise will take care of me and he loves me."_

"_Yes but you don't love him. You still love Oliver."_

"_Over time I will begin to love Blaise."_

"_No you won't…"_

"_Aunt Bella!" Bridget screamed in which Roselyn began to cry from all of the noise, "Stuff it!" Bridget apparated to an unknown destination._

"Aunt Bella?" Susan asked walking out of Arabella's front door with Breeanna holding her mother's left hand and Susan had Lily on her right hip.

"Susan," Arabella said turning around to see her smiling niece. "How did you get here?"

"Fwoo!" Breeanna said proud of her new word.

"We Flooed over here. I, uh kind of heard about your blow up with Bridget."

"You mean her blow up with me?"

Susan nodded as she sat down on one of the rocking chairs as Breeanna crawled up on the swing with her great aunt.

"Did she tell you?"

"Nope. She complained to Ginny last night and Ginny stopped by the house earlier. She had to run to the ministry and James has had a slight fever, so I watched him for a couple of hours. She told me after she got back over a cup of tea."

"I don't understand how the two of you can be so calm about Bridget's lack of judgment."

"Calm? None of us are calm Aunt Bella. All of us are going insane inside with Bridget's stupid decision to marry that idiotic moronic Death Eater. What can we do?"

"I don't know," Arabella said throwing her head into her hands. "Lily has to be so angry at me for letting her baby girl marry that horrid man."

"Lil has no baby!" Breeanna yelled and the adults began to laugh at the little toddler, "Lil only baby!"

"Shh Bree," Susan said shaking her finger at her two-year-old. "You know you are not suppose to interrupt an adult conversation."

"Sowwie Mummy."

"Auntie Bella wasn't talking about your baby sister Lily, but your Grandma Lily."

"Grandma Lily in heaven?"

"Yes love."

There was a cry and Arabella smiled, "Roselyn is up from her nap. How the three of you meet me and Roselyn in the living room."

"I can play with Rosie?"

"Of course love," Arabella said smiling at her great niece.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked sitting outside of a dressing room in Hogsmeade with baby James bouncing in her lap.

"What are you talking about?" Bridget yelled from inside of the dressing room.

"About marrying Blaise."

Bridget opened the dressing room door in a wedding gown and gave her best friend a look of death, "How many times are you going to ask me this a day? Blaise will take care of me and I will eventually love him."

"How do you know that you will '_eventually_' love him? How do you know that if you don't love him now that you won't hate him one day?"

"We will eventually have children and because of our children I will love him for giving me our beautiful children."

"You sure about that?"

"You love Harry, correct?"

"Of course," Ginny said looking at her friend oddly as to why she would ask her this question. "You know I love Harry."

"How much more do you love Harry now that he has given you James?"

"Oh," Ginny nodded. "A million times more, if that is possible."

"Exactly. I don't love him now, but I do respect him and he is good to me. Once we have babies, then I will really love him."

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

"Now how does this gown look?"

"Beautiful on you."

"Perfect," Bridget said smiling from ear to ear.

"But totally wrong for marrying Blaise."

"What?"

Ginny pulled out a big, long black gown. "This is the perfect dress for marrying Blaise Zambini."

"Ginny!" Bridget yelled and threw a veil at Ginny's head, "be serious!"

"I am!"

"Oh stuff it. I swear everyday you become more and more of a Potter."

"What a compliment."

* * *

Oliver Wood rolled his eyes as he was still hearing music blaring through the Queen and King of the Death Eaters lair. "Still partying," Oliver told himself while rolling his eyes.

They had been partying all night with their followers, the Death Eaters. Just today Bridget Potter had set not a date but about an estimate of when to marry one of the biggest followers, Blaise Zambini. A winter wedding, most likely this winter.

Of course the Queen, herself could not keep the '_wonderful_' news to herself.

"Oliver darling!" She sang walking into the dungeon that Oliver had grown to know as his home, and most likely the last home he would know before his pitiful life came to an end.

"Go away," Oliver said rolling over in the cot that had been his bed for almost a year now.

"I come bringing good news!"

"Any good news of yours, I don't want to know."

"Too bad," Autumn sang.

Oliver rolled over away from the door and then felt a force making him roll back towards Autumn, "Imperius curse will land you in prison." Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Not if they never find me!" She sang again.

"You are insane."

"She has planned to marry him this winter."

"What?"

"Thought you would _love_ to know! See that's what we have all been celebrating!"

"Oh Merlin no." Oliver said burying his head in his hands.

"Soon, yes very soon we will have Potter vs. Potter fight to the death. Lovely sounding, isn't it? Baby sister will take down older brother, sister, auntie, and the rest of that horrid blood line. Eventually she will become so depressed that she will kill herself to end her miserable little life."

"Have you informed Zambini of your plan?"

"He knows of getting her to turn to the dark side."

"But none of the rest?"

"Precisely."

"Evil bitch."

"Why thank you!" Autumn sang walking out the dungeon and slamming the door behind her. Oliver's world had already crashed down, but now his heart was ripping apart too.

* * *

"So have you figured a date out yet?" Susan asked her little sister with Ginny present in Susan's kitchen while she fixed some tea for the three of them.

"Sometime this winter," Bridget shrugged.

"Why so sudden?"

"Ginny we went over this earlier, stuff it."

"Why not the Summer Solstice if you are so keen into jumping into marriage with him?" Susan asked serving the tea.

"No," Bridget said shaking her head back and forth.

"Why not?" Susan asked confused, "If Draco and I would have waited then we would have married on the Summer Solstice. It is such a beautiful wizarding holiday and…"

"I said no," Bridget yelled and ran out of the room with tears running down her porcelain face.

"What's got her knickers in a bunch?"

"The Summer Solstice is a big thing to…"

"What?" Susan asked being totally confused about what was going on with Bridget.

"Goodness," Ginny sighed. "_Never_ mention the Summer Solstice in front of Bridget again.

"Why not? It is a wonderful Wizarding Holiday."

"I know that and you know that, but you don't know what the Summer Solstice means to Bridget."

"Then inform me."

"You remember last year when Bridget was missing for that weekend?"

"Of course I do, Arabella and I went crazy with worry. What does that have anything to do with the Summer Solstice?"

"Bridget ran off with Oliver that weekend, in fact the last time that she saw him alive or period was the night of the Summer Solstice."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, uh oh is right."

"So I guess a Winter wedding we have."

"That would be the guess," Ginny nodded.

* * *

"_My dear?" Came a very familiar voice, "What is wrong my lovely?"_

"_Everything," the fallen girl cried._

"_Tell me all about it," the familiar voice said joining the crying girl on her bed._

"_My life is in shambles," a tearstained Bridget Potter said looking up to see her family's guardian angel, Cassandra Gryffindor._

"_Why would you say that my lovely?"_

"_Oliver is gone," Bridget began to sob again. "I will never be able to see, touch, or feel him ever again. Damn it!" Bridget began to scream the last part, but didn't finish screaming. "I loved him! They took him away from me! He was the love of my life! I was suppose to marry him, have his children, and he's dead!"_

"_Oh," Cassandra nodded. "And?"_

"_And! Are you bloody kidding me!"_

"_My dear if he is dead then you need to move on."_

"_I'm trying," Bridget nodded as she began to wipe her tears from her face. "I am trying. Really I am…"_

"_I know my lovely."_

"_In fact I am engaged…"_

"_Are you now my dear?"_

"_Yes," Bridget nodded and raised her left hand to show her engagement ring._

"_Beautiful ring my dear."_

"_Wait," Bridget blinked. "This isn't my ring…this isn't the right that Blaise gave me."_

"_Bridget?" Was a voice behind her that she hadn't heard in over a year, a voice that had her heart racing…_

_Bridget was now in a dungeon. A dark, drafty, and disgusting dungeon. There he was, the love of her life._

_Oliver Wood was alive, sleeping on a musty cot chained to the wall and floor. He was mattered, beaten, and unshaven. He still looked as handsome as she remembered him over a year ago._

"_Oliver!" She cried._

_He turned around to see her and not only did his eyes light up, but so did his entire body and spirit._

"_Bridget!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" A unknown voice came from across the room and Oliver Wood fell back onto his cot, dead._

_When Bridget looked up to see who it had been, it was Blaise.

* * *

_

"Bridget? Bridget?"

"What?" Bridget said raising from her bed and seeing her older sister looking down on her.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why are you asking?"

"You were screaming as if someone was beating you, and you are sweating."

Bridget wiped her forehead and there was nothing but cold sweat, "That was horrible." Bridget said grasping her chest.

"Another vision?"

"No," Bridget said shaking her head. "I think it was just a bad dream."

Susan sat down beside her sister, this is where Cassie had been during Bridget's dream.

"Where is Lily?"

"Napping."

"Bree?"

"Playing with Roselyn."

"Who's watching them?"

"Bella. I just laid Lily down and I heard you screaming. I was coming to tell you to quit it out because I had just put the baby down, but then I saw you were sleeping. So tell me what happened."

"Well the beginning was fine. I was talking to Cassie."

"That's not why you were screaming?"

"No of course not, I love when Cassie comes to visit."

"Cassie only comes when we are down, so explain."

"I was crying and Cassie came to console me. Asking me what was wrong and I told her that I had lost Oliver. I was angry and she told me that I needed to move on. I told Cassie that I had and in fact I was engaged. She acted as if she didn't know, but I thought she knew everything about us."

"That is odd," Susan's face frowned.

"Weird isn't it?"

"Very, but go on."

"So I went to show her my ring, but it wasn't this ring." Bridget said shoving the ring that Blaise had placed on her hand in Susan's face. "It was a ring I had never seen in my entire life, and Merlin Susan it was beautiful!"

"More beautiful than this rock!" Susan asked lifting Susan's hand that had ten karat diamond.

Bridget yanked her hand back, "This is just a show off for Blaise. I don't honestly love bulky jewelry or yellow gold. The ring I had on was like my dream ring! You want to know the oddest thing?"

"Of course!"

"Someone was behind me and called my name."

"So?"

"It was Oliver's voice."

"Bridget," Susan's eyes went soft.

"As soon as I heard his voice, I was spinning and then in a different place. I was in a very nasty dungeon and there was a musty cot."

"Okay?"

"On that musty cot was a beaten up, hairy Oliver Wood."

"Oh Bridget no."

"I called his name and when he turned around to see, he looked as happy to see me as I was to see him."

"Then?"

"Someone killed him with the Killing Curse and guess who had killed him?"

"Who?"

"Blaise," Bridget said with tears falling down her face again.

"Oh honey no."

"Yes," Bridget chocked a bit. "Do you think it's a vision?"

"No I think you were right, I think it was just a horrible nightmare."

"What could it mean?"

"I think it's telling you exactly what you feel deep down inside, but too afraid to let all of us know or Blaise because you are too independent for your own good."

"What's that?"

"You feel that Oliver is still alive by your love and if you move on and marry Blaise and love him, then you will truly kill him."

"You know that makes since," Bridget gasped.

"You aren't killing him baby sis," Susan said hugging Bridget. "The Queen and King of the Death Eaters did that."

"I know," Bridget sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"You need to let this go and accept it. Oliver is dead, he's been gone over a year, been missing in action for over six months. You were at his memorial service and wept with his mother."

"I know that everyone says he's dead and I grieved over him and still do, but something inside of me is still telling me he is alive. If he was alive he would be here with me, loving me."

"You might be planning a wedding with Oliver instead of with Blaise."

"If Oliver was alive then there would be no way in hell that I would marry Blaise Zambini, in fact I would not let him lay a hand on me."

"I am glad we agree on something, but I wish you agreed with the rest of us."

"I just have this feeling that Oliver is still with us."

"He is sweetheart in your heart."

"No it's more than that."

"If you believe that then why have you agreed to marry Blaise?"

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

Adora Potter woke up from a dream and sat up, but it hadn't really been a dream. It was a vision that had Adora gasping. A vision that could change all of their lives and especially Bridget's life.

Yes life changing decisions are something my family has had to make and confront at even really young ages. Bridget had to decide if she would believe everyone else and accept that the love of her life Oliver Wood was indeed dead. Or would she leave her engagement and go on with her dream that Oliver was still alive?

* * *

Life changing decisions brought James and Lily into the world. Life changing decisions brought many of the Potter cousins into this world.

Life changing decisions are getting rid of the Slytherin blood line. Killing Lord Voldemort, Queen of the Death Eaters, and Desi Malfoy. The worst Dark Wizard and Witches in a century to hit the Wizarding World or my family.

The biggest life changing decision is being a Potter.


	7. Dreams

**Chapter 7**

Dreams, yes dreams make our small little worlds go round. Dreams about that you will get the life that you always dreamed about. Dreams that the certain evil that has tried to destroy your family all of your life will finally meet it's end. Dreams that your child would accept her true heritage once she was old enough to understand. Dreams of achieving all you want. Dreams that your lover was alive and would return back to you.

As a Potter you have all kinds of dreams. Dreams that are plausible and dreams that would never happen in your wildest dreams.

The Gryffindor family had been cursed since that horrible night over a centaury ago when Salazar Slytherin killed baby Ethan Gryffindor. Since that night every Gryffindor, since Godric, swore that they would help bring an end to the Slytherin line.

Lily and James Potter had brought the '_The-Boy-Who-Lived _' or '_The Chosen One_', into this world. Little Harry Potter had been the downfall of the most powerful dark wizard since Salazar himself, this was Lord Voldemort.

Unfortunately for the Gryffindor line, Voldemort had an heir, Autumn Lewis. Even more bad news was that Autumn had an illegitimate child with Draco Malfoy, Desdemona.

There was a prophecy from almost a thousand years ago that a set of twins would be the downfall of Autumn Lewis, but at the time of course no one knew her name. Years ago after Lily Potter had given birth to Harry and Sadie Potter, many people thought it would be these two twins. Those people were obviously wrong.

Now that we know that Autumn Lewis was this evil that 'the twins' were suppose to get rid of, now those people who had thought that Sadie and Harry Potter were the twins now thought that one of the Potter children would bring the twins onto our Earth.

Only the Potters and close friends and family knew that Harry and Ginerva Potter had been prophesied to bring life to 'the twins.'

Dreams. Dreams can just be an object of our imagination or maybe one day come true…

* * *

Oliver Wood had lost track of the time, date, and almost the year. He had been locked away in this dungeon for over a year now. He knew from Autumn gloating almost everyday that Bridget's wedding day was just days away. Which made Oliver totally distraught that he knew that the one and only woman he had and would ever love was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

Whenever Oliver was not thinking about Bridget, which was very rare, he was still thinking about her family. Wondering how big Roselyn and Breeanna had gotten now? Seeing Arabella becoming even more of a sweet woman, if that was possible. If you didn't know that the Potter children weren't hers then you would think it by how much of a wonderful aunt she was to them. How was Ginny taking motherhood? If she had one leaf out of her mother's book, she was probably loving it. How much closer were Draco, Ron, and Harry to finding out Autumn and Neville's lair and when the did find it, he would be free. He knew it would most likely be too late as Bridget was getting married in two days. Oliver remembered how much motherhood had agreed with Susan when she first started raising Breeanna, Susan had to be in total bliss with two little girls now. Adora was most likely still traveling the world about her Seer powers.

Autumn had been so chipper lately, so he knew the wedding was close. He just had to find a way out of here.

"This is absurd!" Susan screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Sadie!" Arabella hissed, "Really now. If you don't stop that you will wake the children."

"I know," she sighed as she threw herself down upon the couch in Arabella's living room. "We just put the three of them down for a nap, but I can not believe she is really going to throw her life away to that moron!"

"I know love, I know. I keep wondering how angry your mother, father, and Uncle Sirius would be at me for not tying her down and never letting her out of my sight for agreeing to marry this imbecile."

"I wish the two of you would quit blaming yourselves," came a voice behind them that made them jump around and hug her until she yelled that she couldn't breath.

"Oh thank Merlin you are here Adora," Susan said smiling from ear to ear. "Maybe you can talk some sense into that crazy niece of yours."

"She is truly James's daughter," Arabella sighed.

"If she hasn't listened to the two of you and Ginny, then there is no way she will listen to me. I wish she would wait though…"

"You know something don't you!" Susan squealed.

"Maybe."

"If it would stop her from marrying him then tell her!"

Adora sighed, "You know if I could I would. Even if I told her she would still marry him, you know the Seers curse."

"I hate that," Susan sulked.

"Sure she is a Mummy?" Adora cracked.

"Dora?" A voice said as he ran and took his aunt into a bone crushing hug.

"Harry!" She said with total joy in her voice.

"It's been a while."

"I know, but I have been so busy."

"So why are you here now?" Harry asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"Why else? My other niece is getting hitched."

"You aren't going to try and convince her out of it?"

"Do you really think it will do any good, she is as stubborn as you are…sometimes I think she is even worse than you. If she says she'll marry him, then she will."

"It's bullshit." A voice growled.

"Ronald watch your mouth!" Ginny said hitting her older brother.

"Ron?" Adora said turning around to see the only man she had ever loved standing there.

"Haven't seen you since the day that Susan gave birth to Lily."

"I have been a bit busy."

"I read in the Daily Prophet," Ron nodded.

"Read that horrible paper still, do you?"

"Someone has to make sure they don't talk trash on you, after all you are Anthony and Larissa's love child."

"Ek," Adora rolled her nose up. "Could you not say love child?"

"Under one condition."

"Shoot," Adora said shrugging her shoulders as she felt her face getting hot from being around him.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"Well…"

"She'd love to," Susan spoke up. "Pick her up here at Bella's at seven sharp."

"Okay," Ron nodded and apparated away.

"Excuse me," Adora said now quaffle red. "Since when do you mediate my life?"

"Since you did the same to me, Ginny, and Bridget at least once."

"Fine," Adora said sticking her tongue out.

* * *

Blaise Zambini sat out on the deck of family's estate in the backyard. Bridget was gabbing away with their wedding coordinator, but this was woman's work and the only reason he was allowing Bridget to drag him out here to talk about this was because he had to convince her that he had changed at least until they were married. After they were married he would start to take her more and more away from her family.

"How does that sound sweetie?" Bridget asked taking Blaise out of his daydream.

"Wonderful," he smirked. He hadn't been listening and she smiled as she thought he had actually been paying attention.

Their wedding was to take place in two weeks, married on December the first. Blaise had tried to get her to marry him earlier, like on the Summer Solstice but she cried her eyes out for two days straight. So Blaise just rolled his eyes and agreed not to get married until the first of December.

"So pink tipped roses mixed with all white roses, sounds beautiful Miss Potter." The wedding coordinator said smiling from ear to ear. "Sounds like you are getting the wedding you always dreamed of."

"Oh yes," Bridget said with a very sad smile. This was the wedding of dreams minus one thing, the thing that meant the most. Not necessarily a thing but more like a person, Oliver Wood to be exact.

"Blaise, dear." Came a voice from the house that Bridget had honestly never really heard, but when they turned around Blaise was livid.

"Mother!"

"Mrs. Zambini," Bridget said smiling from ear to ear and stood up to go and hug her soon to be mother-in-law. "Blaise didn't tell me that you had pulled out of your irreversible coma."

"The hospital had not informed me either, my love." Blaise said with sincerity, "I shall be right back."

"Of course," Bridget smiled. "Go spend time with you mother."

Blaise walked in the house and grasped his mother's arm and dragged her to the second floor in his old childhood bedroom. "I sent you away you horrible woman!"

"Yes and your father is dead, I am lonely Blaise."

"I don't give a damn mother!"

"I think your soon to be wife would love to know how horrible you treat your own mother as all of her life she has wished only for a mother, in fact she has bonded so well with her mother's twin."

"You wouldn't dare," Blaise hissed.

"I would tell her just to make you as miserable as you have made me."

"I shall make sure you are murdered if you tell her."

"Of course that would be _after _I have told her and you will have already lost the only woman you have ever chased after or loved."

"Fine," he sighed as he saw that she had over powered him. "What do you want?"

"I want to move back in."

"You are not taking the mansion back from me," he yelled at her.

"I am not asking for the mansion back, I know I will never be able to take it on my own. I want to be around you and Bridget, she seems like such a dear."

"You will not darken my fiancée's mind against me."

"No, no of course not. Our blood line does not have a royal wizarding blood in it."

"And?"

"Once you have a child by young Bridget we will have the Gryffindor bloodline will mix with our own."

"You do know her mother was a nasty Mudblood."

"You will either let me stay in the east wing of the mansion or I shall tell her about the horrible man you have become."

"Fine!" Blaise hissed, "You can stay, you can stay!"

"Wonderful," she smiled from ear to ear. "I read in the prophet that your wedding is in a mere two weeks."

"Yes mother."

"Well I will be attending this joyous event, I hope you know."

"Whatever, I honestly don't care about the wedding."

"What?"

"I am just ready to make her my wife."

"Of course lovely, I am so happy for you."

"Stuff it mother," Blaise snapped. "Bridget's lover is still alive."

"Wood?"

"Yes."

"How do you know this?"

"Queen and King of the Death Eaters."

"Oh, you know how I feel about the Dark Arts. After all that is how your father's death occurred.

"I honestly don't care Mum."

"Why would you marry this girl if you know that the man she truly loves is indeed alive, what happens if he shows up in the middle of your wedding."

"He won't make his come back from the dead until we are on our luxurious honeymoon."

"Her family will try to contact her, you know how close those Potters are."

"I have got that covered too mother. Bridget has already informed her family that we are going on a month long lavish honeymoon and that we don't want to be contacted for any reason unless there is a death in the family."

"What happens when you come back and she finds out the truth that he is alive and that you helped in him being kidnapped."

"I won't agree to a divorce and she won't be able to get an annulment because we would have already fornicated. I will eventually take her away from her family."

"How's that?"

"I know they have all tried to convince her that I am indeed a Death Eater, and she will find out during our Honeymoon."

"Some honeymoon," Mrs. Zambini said sarcastically.

"Bridget doesn't like to be told she was wrong, so even when she knows she will deny it to her family and because she will be so sickened with herself she will start to withdraw herself from her family until I start to keep her prisoner."

"This is how you expect to keep the woman you love."

"Do you want me to kill you!" Blaise yelled.

"Fine!" she snapped, "I will go by whatever you want."

"Excellent."

* * *

Days later Sadie Malfoy came up with a brilliant idea, or what she thought was a brilliant idea.

She knocked at the door and a woman with black hair answered the door, "May I help you?"

"I am looking for Blaise Zambini, I must have the wrong house."

"No this is the right house."

"Oh you must be the maid."

"Excuse you," the woman shouted. "I am the woman of the house."

"Blaise is married!" Susan asked as her eyes about popped out of her head.

"Not yet, but may I ask whom you are?"

"Sadie Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Well, Sadie Potter-Malfoy."

"Oh," the woman's eyes lit up.

"I am Elizabeth Zambini, Blaise's mother."

Susan held her hand out to shake the woman's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You must have married Lucius and Narcissa's son, what was his name again?"

"Draco, mother." Blaise said from behind his mother, "Honestly as much as Draco use to stay over you think you would have remembered his name. Merlin is that a martini in your hand already?"

"Life is short love," Elizabeth Zambini laughed as she walked back into the house.

"I was sure you hated my guts, Susan."

"I do not think you are the right man for my little sister."

"So why are you here? I know that all of you Potters have rioted against this marriage and Bridget is not here. So what are you doing here?"

"I came over to examine you."

"Sorry, but I already had my yearly physical."

"Shut up," Susan pushed her way into the house and got right into his face. "Look I am your only hope to getting nice with this family and I want to make sure you are not out to endanger my sister."

* * *

"Draco, I'm telling you…" Susan tried to state as she was at the stove cooking dinner.

"No, no, no!" Draco shook his head from the kitchen table.

"No, no, no!" Breeanna copied her father, yes she was at the copying stage.

"He seemed different."

"He is putting up a front," Draco tried to explain. "Trust me I was friends with him for fifteen years. Blaise loves the dark arts and hates all good."

"Then why would he be marrying my baby sister?"

"Blaise has always been in love with Bridget, since the first time they dated. Blaise swore to me that he would make her his wife, no matter what the circumstances."

"He has changed, he seems to respect her."

"Until they are married and then his true colors will come out."

"I gave Bridget my blessing."

"What!" Draco yelled.

"What!" Breeanna copied.

"Why would you do that?"

"He seems to adore her and she is satisfied with him."

"Blaise does not adore her, he wants to control her."

"What are the two of you fighting about?" Ginny asked walking into the kitchen with James on her hip, Harry behind her, and lastly there was Arabella holding Roselyn's hand.

"Where is Adora and Ron?" Susan asked ignoring Ginny's question on purpose.

"Out on another date," Harry answered. "You are avoiding Ginny's question."

"Rosie!" Breeanna yelled from her booster seat.

"Bree!" Roselyn yelled from her mother's side.

"We won't be eating in here," Susan announced. "We will be eating in the dinning room."

"You are still avoiding Ginny's question," Arabella spoke.

"Susan went by and saw Blaise today."

"You did what!" Harry's voice rose a bit, "Why in Merlin's name would you do that?"

"I wanted to know exactly who he is."

"We already know who he is, he is the bastard that has tricked our baby sister into a marriage from hell."

"Harry," Ginny hissed. "Your language in front of the children."

"Fine," Harry hissed back. "Take the children out of here."

Ginny glared at Harry, and so Arabella decided to take the children out of the kitchen before things got really ugly and it was a good thing that she did.

"What is wrong with you Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled, sounding much like her mother. "You know you can not speak like that in front of the children."

"Not right now Ginny."

"Don't you dare dismiss me!"

"How dare you talk to me like I am some kind of idiot!" Susan said turning away from the stove and to her older brother. "He seems as if he really cares for her and that he will do her well."

"Didn't your husband try to talk you out of this absurd idea!"

"My husband just found out!"

"Malfoy," Harry said turning to his brother-in-law. "You were friends with Zambini for years, do you really think he has actually changed?"

"Hell no."

"See if you husband, who was friends with this bastard for years, doesn't believe that he has changed then that means that he hasn't changed."

"You are so closed minded Harry Potter! Hell if it had been up to you, you would think the same about Draco. For how long did you not approve of me marrying Draco and you hated him even more when we began to raise little Breeanna!"

"Your judgment is off!" Harry yelled back, "You do nothing all day."

"Excuse me!" Susan yelled as that famous Potter anger kicked in.

"You heard me, you do nothing all day. You raise two little babies, all you see is the good in the world. You know what I know Blaise Zambini! He is a Death Eater and worships the Queen and King of the Death Eaters. He will bring our sister to her downfall."

"Will he know?" Came the voice of the Potter Princess herself.

"Bridget," Harry said as they all turned around to see her. Everyone was white, except for Harry. "I didn't know you were behind me."

"Obviously, since my judgment is so unclear."

"He will hurt you."

"You think so?"

"I know so and when he hurts you…"

"You know what," Bridget spoke but as she spoke her voice shook. "He won't hurt me."

"He will and when you come crawling back to us I will tell you that I told you so!"

"Harry!" Ginny and Susan yelled at the same time.

"Fine! Trust me Harry Potter not matter how things go with my marriage, I will never ask for your help again! In fact I don't want you to walk me down the aisle."

"Fine!"

"Actually, I do not want you present at my wedding at all!"

"Bridget!" Ginny and Susan yelled again.

"Draco," Bridget turned to her brother-in-law. "You will walk me down the aisle."

"Well…uh…you see…"

"I said!" Bridget screamed, "You will walk me down the aisle and like it!"

Bridget then turned to her best friend, "Ginny. Inform to your husband that he is dead to me."

* * *

Dreams, yes dreams boost our ambitions.

Dreams of the perfect family, dreams of beautiful children, and dreams that your older brother would walk you down the aisle.

Dreams of the perfect wedding you would never have because the man you are truly in love with is dead.

Dreams that your family will one day accept your decision.


	8. The Wedding

**Chapter 8**

"Can you believe I am getting married in two days!" Bridget squealed.

"I honestly thought you would be the last one of us all to get married," Susan said putting the last minute touches to her baby sister's wedding veil.

"Really?"

"I did too," Adora nodded.

"I figured you would never get married."

"Gee thanks," Bridget said rolling her eyes.

"Well I mean," Ginny tried to redeem herself. "You have been so rebellious your entire life and since we all found out you were a Potter, you have been the run around Potter."

"Don't I sound like the typical Hogwarts whore?"

"I didn't mean that!" Ginny said as her face turned the same color as her hair.

"What our poor Ginny is trying to say," Adora stepped up to the Bridezilla. "Before Oliver you went through guys like they were you stockings…"

"True," Bridget blushed.

"You always had guys falling at your feet," Ginny pointed out. "So I figured you would be a single gal until you got tired with the game."

"You know what's funny? I thought I would be the last Potter to get married too."

"Know it will be me," Adora sighed.

"You know Ron would have married you as soon as the two of you graduated Hogwarts, but you had to travel the world."

"Ginny, stuff it."

"Okay! Me, me, me!" Bridget yelled.

"Total Bridezilla," Susan laughed at her younger sister and then she noticed the time on the clock. "Oh shit! We need to leave now or we are going to be late for our last minute hems on our gowns."

"Let's get out of here then!" Bridget yelled and they all apparated out except for Ginny, in which she had to Floo with baby James.

* * *

"It is about time all of you showed up, you know the seamstress has been getting very impatient." Arabella told all of the girls as they showed up.

"Why didn't you try to contact us?" Bridget asked getting a little angry.

"Don't you take that kind of tone with me! Your mother, father, grandfather, and uncle would be very disappointed in you. Besides I didn't know if you all would be at Ginny, Susan, or Blaise's home. Or Adora's flat."

"Sorry Aunt Arabella."

"It's fine, but I suggest you go and apologize to the seamstress and her helpers." Bridget took her aunt's advice and walked out of the room.

"How did your date with Ronald go?" Arabella asked deciding to turn the attention to Adora.

"It was alright."

"Just alright?" Susan asked a bit disappointed.

"Alright, it was nice."

"You know you are killing us here with the details, the rest of us are boring old housewives." Ginny said beginning to gag to get a laugh out of all of them.

"Speak for yourself, I am not boring." Susan said sticking her tongue out at Ginny.

"And I am not a boring housewife, remember I am now single." Arabella said as too had to put her two knuts in.

"That's right, you are a boring widow."

"Hey, hey." Harry said walking in, "My wife shouldn't be attacking my loving aunt."

"Thank you Harry."

"No problem, but what are you guys doing here?"

"Duh Harry," Bridget said walking back into the room. "I am getting married in two days."

"Are you still on that?"

"What do you mean am I still on that?" Bridget asked getting a bit angry.

"Sorry Bridget, but you know how I feel about the guy."

"Even after Susan told you that he seems sincere?"

"You told her you went to see him?" Harry asked turning on his twin.

"Yes she did, but after Blaise told me." Bridget answered for her older sister, "I don't understand why you are still against this marriage. If you are so against me marrying Blaise then maybe you shouldn't walk me down the aisle…"

"Bridget," Arabella snapped.

"No, in fact maybe you should not even be present at all…"

"Bridget Lynn Potter!" Arabella yelled this time.

"No, no she's right." Harry nodded.

"Excuse me Harry Potter," Ginny said glaring at her husband.

"If that is what she wants…"

Ginny then handed James to his Great-Aunt Arabella, then she grabbed Bridget by the ear and Harry by the ear and pulled them each on one side of her. She first turned to Bridget, "Harry will be at your wedding and will walk you down the aisle, do you hear?"

"Alright," Bridget growled. "But he can not say another bad word about my soon-to-be-husband."

"While Bridget is present," Ginny popped in to satisfy both Bridget and Harry. Then she turned to Harry, "You will quit talking crap on Blaise until at least after the Honeymoon. You will go to this wedding, even if you think the marriage is doomed, you will walk her down the aisle." Then she turned to Bridget and Harry, "The two of you will like it. Got it?"

"Fine," they both said through gritted teeth. "Now hug and Harry take James and get out of here."

Once Harry was gone, everything was okay with the girls again.

* * *

Bridget had Susan, Ginny, and Adora over bright and early on the morning of December 1st, 1999. Ginny, Susan, Adora, and Arabella were all helping Bridget get ready for today, her wedding day.

Harry had been grumbling all morning and Ginny snapped at him and left the baby with him. She warned him that if he grumbled once at Bridget or tried to changer her mind she would not talk to him for a month and that he could sleep on the couch downstairs for two months.

The wedding would be in Arabella's beautiful garden in the backyard.

There was a knock at the door as the girls were putting the finishing touches on the lovely Potter Princess. Arabella left Roselyn and Breeanna playing on the floor with their dolls and had Lily in her arms as she went to answer the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Harry spoke up. "You girls have got ten minutes and we need to see you outside Bella for some last minute details. I was wondering if you could watch James for me until I am back sitting down with you."

"Of course, just a minute though." Arabella said through the door and she turned back to her nieces. "Susan, can you watch the girls?"

"Sure, why?"

"Harry said they need to see me in the garden for some last minute details."

"Oh no!" Bridget cried, "What's wrong with my wedding?"

"Don't cry," Ginny said sternly. "I have been working on your makeup for much to long for you to wash it all off."

"Yeah," Susan said to Arabella as she reached for Lily. "Go ahead."

"I'll come with you," Adora said to Bella. "Merlin knows that I am better with a wand then most of those people outside."

"True and if they need me then they most likely need you too."

Arabella and Adora walked out of the room and Ginny's nose curled up, "I think someone needs changing Susan."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just smelled her, in fact I will get the girls to go to the bathroom before the ceremony starts as they are in it."

"But I don't have to go bathroom, Mummy."

"Maybe not now Breeanna, but you will have to later on and you can not leave Aunt Bridget's side. So I am changing Lily's diaper and you and Roselyn will go potty before we start the wedding, understand me young lady?"

"Yes Mummy."

"Okay Susie."

Bridget's makeup was done and Ginny was re-curling some of Bridget's fallen curls, "You look so beautiful."

"No where near as beautiful as you looked at you and Harry's wedding."

"I don't know, I think we pretty much have a tie."

"Can I tell you something without you freaking out at me?"

"Of course Bridget, we are best friends, you know you can tell me anything." Ginny said slipping Bridget's veil over her face and then pulling a chair up and sitting next to her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can truly go through with this."

"What?"

"I don't love him, I still love Oliver, and I think everyone is right, I will never eventually fall in love with him."

"You loved him once…"

"He has changed and I have changed," Bridget pointed out.

"Yes and when you were first with him he was a Death Eater and he has swore to you that he isn't anymore. He was cheating on you left and right and he has been faithful to you, right?"

"As far as I know, but I am just scared."

"Everyone is scared before they get married."

"But Ginny I have this feeling in my stomach, what if Harry and Ron and Draco are right? What if I am making the biggest mistake of my life? I know you, Susan, Adora, and Bella are not really keen into me marrying Blaise."

"You need to stop worrying about how we feel about him and how you feel about him."

"He is nice and pleasant to me."

"Do you think he will take care of you."

"I do Ginny," Bridget nodded. "I really think he will."

"So what is the problem?"

"I don't love him, I still love Oliver."

"Love, Oliver is dead. He has been dead for months…"

"But they still haven't found his body."

"They most likely never will thanks to Autumn, you know how she loves to make us Potter suffer."

"I always thought I would love the man I would marry. Harry and you adore one another, Susan and Draco too, my mother and father were so smitten with one another, and Aunt Arabella and Uncle Sirius were so happy together. I am not in love with him and I do not want to be miserable for the rest of my life."

"If you are not happy with him Bridget then we will get you an annulment, okay?"

"I don't know…"

"Blaise has money and his family is one of the oldest Wizarding families, like yours. Your children will have the best life and some of the most wonderful opportunities. I feel like I am pushing you into this."

"No you are not, I think I just have cold feet."

"We all do," Ginny smiled remembering the day she married Harry and how frightened she had been and her mother had calmed her down. "Don't you remember me on my wedding day? I was a total mess."

"That's right," Bridget's eyes lit up. "You were so scared and Harry and you are happy, right?"

"I never thought I would be so happy and James has brought so much more love between us and our marriage, which I never thought possible."

"Them maybe I should try to get pregnant as fast as I can so that I will finally fall in love with him and come to terms with Oliver's death."

"If you think that is the best."

"Thanks Ginny you are the best," Bridget said hugging Ginny. "You are right I will be happy and maybe not get the happily ever after that I wanted, but I will be just happy enough to deal."

"Right," Ginny said as she felt the total opposite of what she had been saying.

* * *

Roselyn and Breeanna had already walked down the aisle throwing flower petals here and there, as they were the flower girls. Draco was sitting on Bridget's side holding baby Lily as Susan was one of Bridget's bridesmaids. Arabella was sitting next to Draco with baby James in her arms as Harry would walk Bridget down the aisle and Ginny was Bridget's Maid of Honor. Ron was sitting with his family as Adora was also a bridesmaid.

After the flower girls went, then Adora walked down the aisle followed by Susan and then Ginny.

"Ready?" Harry asked turning to see the beautiful vision that was his little sister.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"You know you can still get out of this."

"Harry stop, please."

"I am just trying to look out for you."

"I know that but stop."

"Bridget I have a feeling that he is still a Death Eater."

"Harry stop," Bridget said giving him a glare of death.

"Bridget…"

"You know what Harry?" Bridget snapped, "I am so sick of you at this moment! You are not a Seer, that is Adora's job and if she had seen something horrible coming she would have warned me."

"But Adora doesn't see everything in advance."

"Do you or do you not want to walk me down this damned aisle!"

"I do."

"Then shut up!"

* * *

The Wedding went alright, as well as you could expect it to be when the majority of your family is against it. Unfortunately the reception was not as peaceful as the wedding ceremony had been.

Harry had had too much Firewhiskey and at his speech he totally upset Bridget.

"To the happy new couple…wait…let me rephrase that…the newly married couple."

"Harry!" Ginny hissed at him as she was baby free for once, there was a daycare set up for the young parents just outside of the reception.

"She never loved you, I just want you to know that."

"Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled this time as she tried to bring him down into his seat.

"Ginny no!" Harry yelled and Bridget wanted to die…no she wanted to kill Harry Potter. "She only ever loved Oliver Wood and I know you have something to do with his disappearance and death."

"Potter," Blaise said standing up from his wife. "I will not allow you to humiliate me and my wife at our wedding reception."

"You are a Death Eater and some how you have hypnotized my baby sister into thinking you are a good guy and into marrying you. In fact she only married you because you were the first person to ask her since Oliver died."

"Harry James Potter!" Bridget stood up with tears rolling down her face, "That is it! Never and I mean _never_ try to contact me again. You are dead to me."

"Bridget!" Harry tried to protest.

"You will not do this to me, I have no brother. Blaise let's go, we are married and I will not sit here and hear the both of us being disrespected by this man I have never met."

* * *

Bridget and Blaise Zambini were in the Bahamas for a month on their Honeymoon, and they had decided to stay in the tourist part of town, which meant Muggles. Which meant they were cut off from the Wizarding world. Bridget had told her family not to contact her at all unless someone in the family died, excluding Harry.

* * *

A Death Eater had just left from torturing Oliver Wood, Autumn was not doing her daily duty because she was pregnant again with the spawn of Neville Longbottom and had been very ill. Neville was committing mayhem with all of the Death Eaters out of his inner circle, minus Blaise Zambini who was probably on his Honeymoon with Bridget now. That stung Oliver to the heart, she was married now and there was nothing he could do about it.

Oliver had not been chained up in a while, it didn't amuse Autumn anymore. Once Oliver didn't hear anymore footsteps and saw that the door was still ajar, he knew this was his only chance to escape alive.

Oliver snuck out of his dungeon room and looked around and used his cunning hearing. He knew that security would be really low tonight because of the big raid today to celebrate Bridget marrying Blaise. Step one in their sick plan had started. They were going to eventually turn her against her family where she would not speak to any of them and once she thought they hated her, Blaise would show his true colors and keep her captive.

Oliver's Auror training come in handy as he was getting closer and closer to the exit. Turning down corridors and once he was almost there he felt his heart rise into his throat and had to go and hide in what looked like an empty cell.

Autumn was not obviously feeling too ill today as she had just come down the stairs to play her favorite game, torture Oliver. The walk was another five minutes to his cell, as he was in the very far back and Oliver was almost at the exit. Behind Oliver he heard an exhale.

Oliver's heart rose into his throat as he turned around to see a person he never expected to see. "You!"

"Yes me," he said smiling from ear to ear.

"You are suppose to be dead."

"Yes," the guy nodded. "As are you."

"But…but…"

"I know it has been a while, but I have been here since before Harry brought Voldemort down. Because of that I got horrible torture for a while."

"Well is she…"

"Yes she is in fact dead, he had to kill her in front of me. He never really killed me, but just took me captive and gave me to Voldemort. I have been here since then."

"But…but you have been here for three years now."

"Unfortunately I have, look we will have to talk about all of this later on. We have to get out of here before she knows you are gone."

"Yes she should know any moment now."

"You know the way out of here?"

"Of course I do."

"Why aren't you locked up?"

"The guard got sick right before he was going to lock me up."

There was a scream in the background.

"She knows," the man said.

"Yeah."

"We have got to get out of here."

Oliver and the man began to run down the corridor to their freedom and before they left the man grabbed something but Oliver didn't have time to look and see what it was.

Once they were out of the fortress Oliver turned to the man, "How are we to get out of here now? Yes we are out of there, but they will eventually know we are out on the grounds and come for us. We have no wand, portkey, or Floo Powder."

"The guard dropped this as he got sick," the man said pulling a wand out of his pocket. "Hold on to me and we will apparate out of here."

"Brilliant idea!"

"I would not be out here if it was not for you, we should go see Dumbledore he will help us out."

"Dumbledore is dead, but we can go see the Minister he will know what to do."

"Who is the Minister of Magic now?"

"Arthur Weasley."

* * *

Arthur and Molly Weasley were only entertaining one guest and Arabella Black had left twenty minutes ago. Arabella had been telling them how she was still very terrified for Bridget's safety, especially now that she was married to Blaise Zambini.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were just about to go upstairs to bed when they heard a familiar, '_pop_.'

"Someone just apparated in," Molly's eyes got wide as she whispered to her husband in the kitchen. The sound had come from their living room.

"Impossible," Arthur shook his head. "Only Ministry officials know all the complicated details to get here or family. It is too late for family to be here and the ministry would have contacted me via Floo Powder."

Something broke onto the floor and Molly's eyes lit up and Arthur told her to stay put as he went to check in on the other room.

Then she heard a scream…

"Arthur!" Molly screamed back as she ran into the room, "You would think you had seen a ghost."

"Make that two," Arthur said turning to his wife as she entered the room and she know knew why he had screamed.

"Merlin," she fell onto the couch. "How…how…"

"Exactly," Arthur nodded turning back to the two men standing before him. "How is it possible that Oliver Wood and Remus Lupin alive and standing in my living room?"


	9. Miracles

**Chapter 9**

Miracles, a word my family has come to know. We have had some wonderful miracles happen to us but we have also had our share of tragedies happen to us.

Everyone always wishes for a miracle, a miracle in the time of a crisis. When you lose a loved one or you are afraid how you are going to make it to your next paycheck, miracles are a thing people are always asking for. Problem is you rarely ever get them.

Harry got the miracle of finding out about his Aunt Arabella Evans-Black and Sirius getting the charges dropped against him. Peter Pettigrew finally got the Dementor's kiss that he deserved for betraying Uncle Sirius, Aunt Arabella, and Grandma Lily and Grandpa James. Then Harry found out that his Aunt Adora Aimee Potter, who had been thought to be dead like Arabella, was also very much alive and ended up being one of his best friends. Soon Harry and Adora found out that Harry's twin sister Sadie Susanna was also alive, and before Arabella and Sirius got married they found out that Sadie Susanna had been living her life for most of her life as Susan Bones.

Once Harry thought that there could not be anymore miracles to bring back dead family members, he was wrong. Harry's grandfather Anthony Potter and youngest sister who was to have died the night that Harry's parents died was actually still alive. Anthony had been raising the youngest Potter of them all, Bridget Lynn Potter.

The Gryffindor's had gotten rid of a Slytherin, thanks to Harry and his undying love to his family, wife, and son.

Miracles were defiantly something my family had gotten use to, but they all figured that their luck with miracles was all used up.

What a surprise they would be in for…

* * *

"H…how is this possible?" Molly Weasley asked as she felt very faint.

"Sit down dear," Arthur Weasley said to his wife as he helped her over to the loveseat in which he sat down with her. The two supposed dead men in their living room sat down across from them on the couch.

"How is this possible?" Molly asked as her eyes were about to pop out.

"Mum are you okay?" Ronald Weasley said running into the living room to see what in Merlin's name was his mother yelling about.

"No don't come in here Ron!" Arthur yelled because there was no way that they could be sure that the men that were in their living room were not Death Eaters.

Ron's eyes popped out as he saw the two men in the living room, "Get those bloody Death Eaters out of here!"

"We are not Death Eaters," Oliver Wood said standing.

"Prove it," Ron narrowed his eyes.

"You wanted to be an Auror ever since you met the imposter Moody and he said that Adora and Harry would be great Aurors in your fourth year. You told me this two weeks before I supposedly died," Remus Lupin stated.

"Okay, he is good. But you…" Ron spat at Oliver.

"Bridget has a tattoo on her left bottom cheek."

"What!" Molly, Arthur, and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Isn't that Harry's youngest sister? I remember Lily and James talking about that name before…"

"Yes that's his younger sister and she is the trouble maker of them all, speaking of the beautiful Potter Princess…"

"She married Blaise Zambini today," Molly said as tears filled up in her eyes. "I am afraid you are too late my dear."

* * *

The Bahamas were incredible and Blaise looked in complete heaven. He was now sleeping, but Bridget was very far from sleep. She sat out on the balcony outside of their suite in a bathrobe with a blanket also wrapped around her. She was now his wife, and somehow she still did not feel right.

Bridget had listened to her family and had moved on after Oliver died. Deep down inside there was still something telling her that he was not dead, but her brain was telling her to ignore her heart. Of course he was not totally dead, he would always live on in her heart.

Tonight had been the first time that Bridget had had sex with anyone since her last night with Oliver alive. Merlin knows how long Blaise had been trying to push into it, and tonight he finally got what he had been asking about.

Although when this was going on, she didn't see Blaise Zambini. She only saw Oliver, which made her feel horrible as Blaise was her husband and she was to have him until death.

In a way though, she felt as though she had betrayed the love of her life.

"Bridget?" Blaise asked and she turned around in her seat. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"You want to divorce me already don't you?"

"No silly," Bridget said with a small smile.

"What is wrong then?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you lie to me. It is about what your brother said tonight, isn't it?"

"I do not have a brother."

"Bridget…"

"I am serious Blaise, I do not have a brother and I will go no where near him…."

"What about when we have children?"

"All of my family minus Harry may see them, besides I do not want children for a while."

"But…"

"Blaise we already talked about this," Bridget pointed out. "I am no where near being a mother, in fact I should have waited for us to get married. I honestly do no think I am really ready for this."

"What?"

"I still have strong feelings for Oliver."

"He is dead Bridget."

"I know that," she snapped.

"I will not be married to a woman who swoons over a dead man."

"I am sorry, but I am getting over him." She lied.

"Thank you," Blaise said kissing her passionately. "Want to pick up where we left off from earlier."

"No," Bridget shook her head. "I am too tired."

"Then why are you here?"

"Don't you talk to me like that."

"Sorry," Blaise said trying to cover himself. "I am just still a tad bit angry with Harry."

"I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Fine, then let's go to bed."

Blaise was out in ten minutes, but Bridget lay awake for hours. Wondering what her life would truly be like. Wondering what kind of life she would have had if she would have married Oliver and how beautiful their children would have been. How much of a better lover that Oliver was then Blaise, but then again it is so much better with someone you truly loved.

* * *

"Ron what in Merlin's name are you yelling about!" Adora snapped, she hated being pulled out of a deep sleep at about two o'clock in the morning. "You are going to wake Roselyn."

"Too late," came the voice of a very irritable Arabella Black with a crying Roselyn on her hip. "What in Merlin's name are you yelling about and it better be good or I will murder you. This child is the worst to put down at night."

"It is important! You have to follow me to Mum's house!"

"Ronald stop this!" Adora yelled, "You know I have to go back tomorrow and you are trying to keep me up on purpose."

"No I am not, just follow me."

"Fine," Arabella snapped. "But if it is something stupid…"

"Which it most likely is," Adora pitched in.

"Then the two of us are murdering you."

"Fine," Ron sighed. "Just follow me to Mum's house."

"Okay Ron what is the…Merlin's beard!" Adora gasped.

"I see nothing amazing here Ronald," Arabella growled. "Now I will murder you!"

"Still as grumpy as ever," came a voice from behind her that she had not heard in almost three years. "You always did strangle Sirius when he woke you up too early, sorry about that loss."

Arabella turned around with tears in her eyes, "Remus?"

"It is me."

"And me," Oliver Wood said stepping out of the shadows.

"Merlin's beard. Oh no!" Arabella screamed the last part, "We told her to move on….oh Oliver I am so sorry…she married Zambini tonight."

"Mum what…oh Merlin." Ginny, Harry, and James said walking in through the front door.

"Wood?" Harry asked trying to shake off his hangover, "Okay Ginny…you were right, I had _way_ too much to drink."

"What a beautiful little girl," Remus said about Roselyn. "She looks just like him."

"Remus!" Harry then turned to his wife, "It is time I go to St. Mungo's."

"Why?" Ginny asked not taking her eyes off of Oliver nor Remus.

"I have gone crazy and you will have to put admit me."

"Then I am as crazy as you are, because I see them too Harry."

* * *

The next day Susan and Draco found out about Oliver and Remus's return from the dead from the Daily Prophet. Remus was staying with Arabella and Adora had decided not to go back for another couple of weeks. Oliver had returned to his mother's home in which she cried for hours, so happy that he was alive.

Soon everyone knew their stories, except for one person, Bridget.

* * *

A month later, Bridget Potter still somehow did not know about Oliver's return from the dead. Then again no one in muggle Bahamas knew of her and Blaise had stopped all owls to them.

"Where are you going love?" Blaise asked as Bridget got up at the same time as he did that morning. "You don't have work like I do."

"I know but I promised my aunts that we would have breakfast today."

Blaise not knowing neither of the escape nodded, "You will be home for dinner, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Aunt Bella? Adora?"

"In the living room," Arabella yelled and Bridget heard Roselyn cooing.

"You're back!" Adora jumped to hug her youngest niece.

"Yes, and I missed you guys so much."

"I missed you," came a voice from behind her that made her cry.

"Adora I am going insane, I am hearing…"

"Me," Oliver Wood said turning Bridget around to look into those eyes that he had dreamed of for over a year now.

"No!" Bridget screamed.

"Bridget please," Oliver said as he had only seen her like this after the rape.

"No, no, no!" She shook her head back and forth, "You are dead. Oh Merlin! I see dead people."

"What's all the screaming about?" Remus Lupin asked walking into the room scratching his head.

"See! Dead people!"

"No," Remus said as he guessed that this was Bridget. "We aren't dead."

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Autumn had us both locked up prisoners," Oliver tried to explain. "I was trying to escape on your wedding night and I ran into Remus. We escaped together."

"Y…you know?" Bridget asked as tears fell down her face.

"Yeah I do," he said looking away from her.

"Uh…I have to show you something Remus," Arabella said dragging him out of the room with Roselyn on her hip.

"I'll come too, I want to see." Adora said following them.

"I am sorry, everyone kept…"

"They already told me everything." Oliver interrupted her, "They told me how you still felt that I was still alive. They told me how they told you to move on and you said that you would accept the proposal of the first man who asked you. Blaise asked you and you accepted, I read that in the Prophet."

"I would have never married him if I…"

"I know," Oliver nodded. Then he grabbed her hands and looked pleadingly into her eyes, "Divorce him and come back to me."

"I…I don't think I can though."

"Why not?"

"You know how I do not believe in divorces and I value the vows."

"You do not belong with him Bridget, we were suppose to marry and ride off into the sunset."

"I know," she began to sob again. "I know…"

"Bridget he's a Death Eater."

"You have been talking to Harry haven't you!"

"Your brother is really sorry…"

"I don't have a brother!"

"No I was not listening to Harry."

"Sounds like you have."

"Bridget he helped Autumn and Neville kidnap me. They helped Blaise into tricking you into dating him again and then marrying him. They have plans for you."

"You have gone insane."

"They want to turn you against your family and get you to help defeat your family, then she would kill you."

"I would never go to the dark side."

"Blaise is with them."

"I don't know who you have become."

"You were suppose to be my wife…"

"But I am Blaise's wife now."

"If I had not escaped Blaise was to bring you to the lair in which I was being held within, they were going to make you watch Autumn kill me. I escaped before that happened."

* * *

"How was your day, love?" Blaise asked Bridget over dinner.

"I saw Oliver Wood and Remus Lupin today."

"What!" Blaise said spitting food all over the place.

"Blaise watch out!" His mother snapped.

"Nursing home old woman."

"Be polite to your mother," Bridget yelled.

"Thank you dear."

"Oliver Wood and Remus Lupin are dead, they have been dead." Blaise stated.

"No we all thought they were, but they are very much alive. I heard a very funny story from them too."

"Really?"

"They told me that you are a Death Eater and to marry me was only a plan for me to go against my family."

"What? And you believed that?"

"I don't know what to believe, but I think my family wants nothing to do with me anymore."

"You stay away from Wood, you are my wife."

"Only because I thought he was dead."

Blaise rose from the dinner table and yanked Bridget out of her seat.

"Blaise stop it!"

"You listen to my you damned slut," he said spitting all over her.

"Excuse you!" Bridget screamed, "You will not talk to me like that! I will leave."

Blaise slapped Bridget across her face so hard that she fell to the ground, "I do not believe you!" She yelled as she went to hit him back but then he began to beat her badly.

"Stop it! Blaise stop it!" Blaise's mother was yelling as Bridget tried to fight him off, which just got him even more angry.

After Bridget was black and blue, Blaise looked down at his wife on the ground. "I am going out." He waved his wand at her, "If you leave I will know and I will come home and kill you."

Blaise apparated away and his mother ran to Bridget's side, "Bridget you can not do that. He takes after his father."

"You expect me to put up with this."

"I am sad to say he put a curse upon you."

"So? I would rather die then stay here."

"No sweetheart, he lied."

"What?"

"If you leave you will not kill yourself, you will kill Oliver."

"What!"

"I know, that is the only reason I stayed with Blaise's father."

"You mean I am prisoner here…"

"Forever."

* * *

"Well here it is," Arabella said giving the paper to Remus a few days later during breakfast. "The story of how you and Oliver are still alive and how you survived and escaped."

"Thanks."

**Back From The Dead**

_**On December 1st, 1999, a miracle happened. Oliver Wood and Remus Lupin arose from the dead, or not so much as the dead. Both of their deaths had been staged.**_

_**Remus Lupin had been on his honeymoon three years ago with his now widow, Narcissa Crane-Malfoy-Lupin. Narcissa's ex-husband, Lucius Malfoy was very angry that his ex-wife had left him for another man and had remarried. Even though Malfoy had been cheating on her for years. We have found out from an exclusive interview with Lupin that his wife had indeed been killed in front of him by Malfoy. But to make Lupin suffer even more Malfoy staged Lupin's death. Since this attack three years ago, Lupin has been locked down in a dungeon in Lord Voldemort's lair and now the Queen and King of the Death Eaters lair, being tortured everyday.**_

_**Oliver Wood has been missing for almost a year now, in fact the love of his life Bridget Potter-Zambini had finally been convinced by her family that Wood was indeed dead and she moved on. Zambini moved on so fast that she is already married, in fact she got married the exact that Lupin and Wood escaped from the clutches of the Queen and King of the Death Eaters.**_

_**Wood and Lupin gave us here at the Daily Prophet exclusive interviews, but Mr. Zambini refused to let us have an interview with his wife.

* * *

**_

Ginny knocked on the door of the Zambini estate and a house-elf answered the door, "Ma I help you mistress?"

"I am looking for Mrs. Zambini."

"Mother of the house is not home right now."

"No I am looking for Bridget."

"Oh," the house-elf's eyes began to bug out. "Master says Mistress is not allowed company."

"Ginny dear!" Blaise said coming to the door, "Star." Blaise said turning to the house-elf, "let Mrs. Potter in."

"I…I…"

"I told you Mrs. Potter is welcomed, only two people are not allowed in. Mr. Malfoy and Wood."

"Sorry master."

"Star will bring you to the parlor, I will go get Bridget."

"Where is Bridget?" Ginny asked looking around the room as she stepped into the house.

"Upstairs, she has been feeling under the weather."

Once Blaise was upstairs he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to open up a suite of a room and Bridget was laying upon the bed, "Go away."

"You have company."

"You told your mother and Star that I am to have no company."

"Ginny is here."

"And…"

"Her kid."

Bridget still had her face in the blankets and Blaise walked across the room and pulled her up in which she winced. "You whisper a word of the curse and I will murder not only Wood and you, but I will always kill the entirely of your family. Understand?"

"I know the rules," Bridget said jerking away from him. "If I really wanted to get away from you that much then I would have ran away when we were in Diagon Alley, wouldn't I?"

"I don't know Bridget, I can't ever trust you any more."

Bridget's eyes got livid and she spit in his face. "You can't trust me! We have been married only a month and a half and I found you in bed with Hannah Abbott! You told me you were done with that slut! You have probably given me some disease!"

"Go downstairs and see your friend or do you want another beating?"

"I'm going," Bridget said waving her wand over her face. Makeup looked wonderful and all her bruises and cuts were hidden.

* * *

"Ginny!"

"Bridget!" Ginny yelled and hugged Bridget and when Bridget winced Ginny pulled back, "What's wrong?"

"I was sleeping the other night, and you know how much I thrash in my sleep, well I fell off of the bed."

"Bridget, you have to be much more careful."

"I know," Bridget chuckled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I haven't heard from you since you got back, that was a month ago."

"Sorry been busy in you know, newly wedded bliss."

"Yeah right."

"What are you here for Ginny?" Bridget asked irritated, "Because if you are here to disrespect me as your husband did at my wedding then I have no need for you."

"You don't want to see your nephew?"

"James!" Bridget smiled as her face lit up.

Bridget took James from Ginny, "So what's up Ginny?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Again?"

"Yes again! Oh you don't sound happy."

"Of course I am!" Bridget smiled from ear to ear as she played with James. "When did you find out?"

"A few days after you were on your honeymoon."

"Oh."

"Congratulations!"

"You sure you are okay?"

"Yes, of course I am."

Blaise walked into the room, "Bridget honey."

"Yes," Bridget said smiling from ear to ear trying to put a show on and hoping Ginny was buying it.

"We have to go by St. Mungo's and pick mother up, remember."

"Oh that's right," Bridget said handing her nephew back to Ginny. "Sorry we have to cut this so short."

"We have to do this another time," Ginny said giving Bridget a look.

"Of course," Bridget said hugging Ginny.

Ginny and James left the Zambini manor, but Ginny didn't have a good feeling about this marriage, not a good feeling at all.

* * *

Miracles, yes sometimes they can be a blessing but sometimes they can be a total tragedy in disguise.

Remus Lupin and Oliver Wood returning from the dead was a total miracle, but for them to come back from the dead hours after Bridget had married Blaise Zambini was a total tragedy for true love.


	10. Regret

**Chapter 10**

Regret. What an awful word it is. What is even worse is when you have regret, total and full regret.

Regret comes in all sizes and sometimes in our lives you will at least come to know regret. Most people come to know this little friend more than once. In fact some people know it more than all of their fingers and toes can be counted on.

For the lucky ones that only have it a few times in life have envy from the others.

Some young women find regret when they find out that they will become a single mother in a few months.

Regret is found when a husband comes home from work early and finds his young, new wife in their bed with another man.

Regret is most defiantly found when a very young bride marries a man she is truly not in love with and comes to find out that her true love is actually alive…

* * *

Bridget Lynn Potter-Zambini had locked herself in a room across the manor since the night she found Blaise in bed with Hannah. That had been exactly two months ago and Bridget bet all of her money that was sitting in Gringotts bank that they were still shagging because Bridget refused to sleep with him. Blaise had tried to make Bridget sleep with him, but her telekinetics weren't acting up anymore and she kept throwing him off of her and across the room. This was one of the many reasons she refused to sleep with him.

Also, he cheated on her with that trashy slut Hannah Abbott. Blaise was indeed what all of her family had warned her about. Blaise Zambini was most defiantly a Death Eater. In fact, Blaise was trying to convince her to join the dark side with him.

Finally, Blaise helped Autumn and Neville keep Oliver hostage. In fact they were going to kill him on her wedding night as a wedding gift. Thank Merlin he had escaped.

Bridget had not tried to make any contact with Oliver at all. Not because she didn't love him anymore because that was a very terrible lie that the tabloids were spreading.

Life was getting a bit more bearable, mostly because Blaise was gone and busy with Death Eater tasks.

Bridget's powers were really progressing and she knew her family would be very proud with her. Bridget's telekinetics were just getting remarkable now. Also, she had found a new power that she possessed. If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough Bridget could listen in on any conversation in the manor.

Of course Blaise had no idea and kept coming home from Death Eater missions said that whomever they had gone to kill or torture had slipped away. Bridget would laugh a bit inside.

Bridget would hear Blaise talk to his mother or an acquaintance about what was going to happen. Then Bridget would owl her Aunt Arabella so Bella could let the Order know and warn the people.

There was a knock at the door that awoke Bridget from her nap in the parlor.

"Star!"

There was a pop and Star the house-elf had appeared. "Yes misses?"

"Can you get the door?"

"Yes," and Star was gone.

Bridget heard some chatter in the hallway and then the parlor room door opened. "Mrs. Arabella Black," Star announced.

"Aunt Bella?" Bridget asked.

"Bridget, sweetheart." Arabella hugged her youngest niece, "I have missed you so much."

"Breeget!" Roselyn yelled from below.

"My favorite little cousin!" Bridget pulled away from Bella and picked up little Roselyn.

"I miss ooo! Come home!"

Bridget smiled, "I wish I could."

"Of course you can," Arabella spoke.

"Yeah!"

"I am sorry, but I can not."

"Why?"

"I am married to your new cousin Blaise."

"So," Arabella laughed at her daughter being so blunt.

"That means I have to stay here and live with him."

"Forever?" Roselyn's eyes bugged out.

"Oliver has been asking about you," Arabella said changing the subject.

"So," Bridget shrugged to her aunt's statement.

Arabella gasped, "I knew it!"

Bridget's face turned a bit pink, but she acted as if she had no idea what her aunt was talking about. "What are you on about?"

"You still love him!"

"No I don't!"

"Liar!" Roselyn yelled from Bridget's hip.

"Takes after Uncle Sirius doesn't she? Blurting out things."

"She has got her mother's brain," Arabella stated. "Speaking of father's you are defiantly James's daughter.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Bridget said deciding to change the subject.

"I wanted to see you," Roselyn smiled up her Mummy.

"Roselyn has been bugging me night and day to come see her cousin Bridget. I have a appointment and I was wondering if you mind to watch Roselyn for me?"

"Of course not," Bridget's face got big and happy.

"I get to stay with Breeget?"

"Yes darling," Arabella said leaning over to Bridget to kiss Roselyn as Roselyn was still on Bridget's hip. "I should be back in an hour or two."

"Take as long as you like."

* * *

"As you all know that we hear at Grunnings have been going through a huge change. The owner died a little over a year ago. The three heirs to the company have some one else running the company for them as they are all very busy."

"This is ridiculous," Vernon Dursley up roared. "In the last eighteen years our company has switched hands."

"Because of tragedies that are out of our own control," the Vice President of Grunnings spoke up. "Our new President Mrs.…."

"You expect us to listen to a woman?" Vernon roared again.

"Yes," she came stepping in out in a clean suit and her long blonde hair following her. "You will report to me or one of my advisors. I am your new President, Mrs. Arabella Black."

* * *

Ginerva Potter's eyes bugged out when she saw the gray liquid in her cauldron turn yellow for the fourth time today.

"Merlin," she sighed when she fell into one of the kitchen chairs beside James's highchair.

The fourteenth month old baby gurgled because his mother was entertaining him.

"How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" Harry asked walking into the kitchen in his Auror robes just home from work.

Ginny jumped out of her chair trying to change the subject. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"You haven't started dinner yet?" Harry frowned,

"No, I am sorry."

"What is this?" Harry asked looking into the cauldron at the yellow substance.

"You might went to sit."

Harry looked down at the seat he was already sitting in. "Okay?"

"I am pregnant, again."

"What?" Harry's eyes bugged out. "Are…Are…you sure?"

"I am late and I am never late. I have been sick the last few mornings. I did three pregnancy tests in that cauldron and they all turned yellow."

"Yellow means?"

"I am pregnant!"

"Are you positive?"

"I haven't seen a Healer yet," Ginny pointed out. "But I believe so. You sound like you don't want it."

Harry pulled Ginny down into his lap, "Of course I am happy. I am just surprised. James is only a little over a year old."

"I know," Ginny sighed.

"I don't understand, we have used birth control spells every time since after we had James."

"Not every time."

"What? When?"

"The night Bridget married Blaise," Harry's face got hard and Ginny knew why. Bridget still would not talk to Harry. It had been three months now.

"I thought we did."

"No we were both a bit too drunk."

"How far are you along?"

"Three months I think, but let's hear what the Healer says first. I will make an appointment first thing tomorrow.

* * *

_**Dear Bridget,**_

_**I really wish you would forgive Harry. He misses you so much and he is so worried about you. After all, you never leave that estate. Are you avoiding us on purpose because of Harry's outburst at the wedding?"**_

_**I have got good news for you! I am pregnant again! I went to see a Healer earlier today, and I am three months pregnant. Susan, Adora, Arabella, and Harry are all excited. So am I. I wish you would come to see me.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Ginny, Harry, and James

* * *

**_

Bridget showed Blaise the letter she had just received, "Can you please let off the curse for a few hours, _please_!"

"How do I know you won't go get the ministry after me?"

"I know you will hunt me down and kill me. I wanted to see my nephew and my best friend. They are starting to suspect something is up with me never around anymore."

"Fine," Blaise sighed. "If you will quit nagging me. Two hours, that is it."

"Thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

"On condition."

"What?"

"I get what I want out of you when you come home. You know your wifely duties."

"Fine," Bridget snapped. "I will sleep with you when I get home. Happy?"

"Very," he smirked.

"Coming!" Ginny Potter yelled at the person whom had just knocked at her door.

"Surprise!" Bridget yelled when Ginny opened the door.

"Bridget," Ginny's eyes bugged out and she shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"What!" Bridget asked, "What do you mean what am I doing here?"

"Ginny?" Harry asked opening the door, "What is taking you so long?" Harry saw Bridget and got as white as a ghost. "Bridget?"

"Hey Harry."

"What are you doing here?"

"What is wrong with the two of you? Sorry about blowing up at you at the wedding."

"No," Ginny shot her head at Harry. "It was Harry's fault."

"Hey!" Harry yelled.

"Well it was…"

"True," Harry sighed. "Sorry."

"Harry, Ginny?" Came a voice opening the door. "James spit up on me."

Oliver saw Bridget and she saw him, "Bridget?" He gasped.

"I will take James and wash him up," Harry said taking his son from Oliver.

Oliver and Bridget were looking at one another and forgot Ginny was there. Then Bridget remembered, she was married and could not touch Oliver.

"I should go," Oliver spoke up.

"I thought you were staying for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen Bridget since she married Zambini…"

Bridget felt a stab to the heart by that statement.

"Besides I am sure he doesn't want me anywhere near you."

"Don't worry about Blaise," Bridget smiled a sad smile. "I will go home."

"No, you stay."

"Oliver, I swear it is fine with me as long as it is okay with Ginny."

"Fine with me," Ginny smiled.

Harry ran back outside with a screaming James, "Ginny." Harry said looking really worried, "He's burning up and I can't get him to calm down."

James was screaming at the top of his lungs and had his arms out towards his mother.

Ginny took James away from Harry and kissed the top of his head and her eyes bugged out, "Harry! I have never felt him this hot before! We have got to run to St. Mungo's, go get a diaper bag ready."

"I should go," Bridget said looking at her upset little nephew.

"No," Ginny yelled over a screaming baby. "You just got here and I haven't seen you since the wedding. Please stay, we shouldn't be that long. Especially with him this hot."

"Maybe I should go by Arabella's?"

"Bella is out to dinner with Remus."

"What?"

"To thank her for letting him stay with her," Ginny was trying to still yell over the baby.

"Then Susan…"

"No she has Lily, Breeanna, and Roselyn at a birthday party for one of their playmates. Please just stay here."

"Yeah hopefully we won't be too long," Harry said rushing out with the diaper bag. "Come on Ginny, let's Floo. Oliver please stay too, we should be back soon."

Bridget walked back in the house and sat on the couch and Oliver shut the door behind him. Bridget's stomach growled really bad.

"Do you want to go out to dinner to catch up?" Oliver asked and then Bridget began to laugh hysterically. "What?"

"I am a Potter married to Blaise Zambini, who everyone thinks he is a Death Eater…"

"He is…"

"You are the famous Auror and Prisoner of War and everyone knows how much we use to be in love."

"Who said use to?" Oliver asked.

"Anyways we can not go out to dinner because everyone will write all kinds of crap in tabloids."

"Like they are writing that you are over me…"

"I should be getting home now…"

"No," Oliver said touching Bridget's hand which shot tingles up and down their bodies. "I didn't mean to offend you, I would never want to offend you."

"Well you did."

"What if I order some take out? We could maybe catch up on times?"

"Sure," Bridget shrugged. "Nothing wrong with two old friends catching up, but I have to be home in a couple of hours. Blaise should be off of work by then," Bridget lied. She knew then the curse would be back in effect and she couldn't be the death of Oliver, hell she had already been that before because Blaise wanted her to be his wife and unfortunately she is.

* * *

Once their takeout showed up and they were eating at Harry and Ginny's dining room table the conversation started back up.

"So how is your mother?"

"I almost gave her a heart attack, she thought she was seeing a ghost."

"Oh poor Lynette."

Oliver smiled at Bridget which got her heart racing, "Thank you."

"For?" Bridget asked a bit lost.

"For being there for my Mum when the two of you thought I was…well…"

"Dead?"

"Yeah. You know she told me how the both of you grieved over me."

"Oliver, please."

"Sorry," he apologized. "So how is married life?"

"It's good," Bridget lied smiling from ear to ear. "I am mostly alone all the time though."

"Oh?"

"Blaise is working for the French Ministry of Magic and is always gone now. It is usually just his mother, the house-elf, and me."

"You haven't gone to work?"

"No, I enjoy being a housewife."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, Bridget had always loved fashion and she had talked about going to fashion school and doing her own line of dress robes. "When was the last time you were at your estate in Milan?"

"My home from my parents?" Bridget's eyes lit up as she had always loved the estate in Milan.

"Yeah."

"Wow," Bridget said frowning trying to remember. "Been a long while since I was out there, summer before I graduated. Last time I was out there was when you went out there with me before…"

"Our trip to Vegas, right before I went out into the field."

"Yeah," Bridget nodded as she felt tears filling up into her eyes and Oliver saw them but he knew Bridget would be really upset if he knew that she was tearing up. "Seems like such a long time ago…"

"I know," Oliver nodded. "I didn't believe it, but you have actually gotten even more beautiful then I remember."

"Oliver stop…"

"I'm serious."

"Oliver stop, _please_!"

"Sorry."

They finished eating and they went back into the family room, "They sure have been gone for a while now." Bridget said looking down at her watch and saw she only had another ten minutes before she needed to get home.

"Might have been a long night at the emergency room, or maybe they might keep him overnight."

"I hope he is alright."

"He will be."

"How do you know that?" Bridget asked looking into Oliver's beautiful gray eyes and Oliver had forgotten how Bridget's eyes use to always pull him in. "I can't lose my little nephew too."

"I promise you he will be alright, babies get high fevers all the time."

"I should be going," Bridget said standing up.

"Why?" Oliver asked looking truly crestfallen, "Harry and Ginny should be back anytime now."

"Blaise will be waiting on me and he hasn't seen me all day," Bridget lied again.

"If you were my wife, I would want you home after I got home from a long day of work."

"Stop it," Bridget said with tears falling down her face.

"No," Oliver shook his head. "You know if I hadn't been taken hostage during that mission we would be married right now."

"Stop it…"

"No," Oliver said taking Bridget into his arms. "You know we would be married and you would not be miserable right now."

"I'm not miserable."

"Quit lying to me," Oliver said picking her chin up to look straight into her eyes. "You can lie to anyone else in the world but you know that I know you better than you know yourself. You are lying. You are miserable. Leave him, come back to me."

"I can't," Bridget sobbed for once not lying to Oliver. "I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No you don't understand, I can't."

"Yes you can," Oliver said sweeping a piece of hair out of her face. "I will be there for you, just please come back to me. I am miserable without you, the whole time I was captive I only thought about you."

"I only thought about you too. My family convinced me that you were dead and that I should move on. I didn't want to move on," she sobbed heart racking sobs.

Oliver pulled Bridget's face closer and closer to his. Their lips were just about to touch when Bridget's watch began to go off.

Bridget pulled back and her eyes widened, she could honestly be the death of the only man she ever loved. "I have got to go…"

"Bridget please don't…"

"You don't understand I have to," Bridget said apparating back to the Zambini Manor. Bridget waved her wand over her face to get rid of the tears that had fallen down her face.

* * *

"What a wonderful wife I have," Blaise said wrapping his arms around her waist and she instantly felt her skin crawl.

"Wonderful wife? You said days ago that I was the worlds worst wife because I refused to sleep with you."

"That was a few days ago…"

Bridget turned around to look him straight in his eyes, "I refuse to because you are having an affair in my home!"

"My home, your house is in Milan."

"You won't let me go to it!"

"Watch your mouth, dear."

"You helped keep Oliver hostage and you tricked me into marriage because I thought the one true love of my life was dead!"

"You will come to love me," he smirked.

"You wish."

"You are back on time, which amazes me."

"I would not risk Oliver's life because I disobeyed one of your ridiculous rules."

"You owe me…"

"I know," Bridget's face fell. "Let's go get it done with so I can go back to my side of the house."

* * *

Ginny got back home with Harry carrying the baby bag and some stuff from St. Mungo's that the Healer had prescribed for baby James. The sleeping baby was in Ginny's arms and she laid him down in the playpen.

"Bridget? Oliver?"

"In here," Oliver said from the kitchen at the kitchen table.

"Where is Bridget?" Harry asked following his wife once they were in the kitchen and noticed that the youngest Potter was not present.

"She went home to her husband," Oliver said downing the rest of his Firewhiskey bottle. "Why did she have to marry him!"

"We all thought you were dead," Ginny said sitting next to Oliver while Harry fixed some coffee to sober Oliver up a bit. "We all encouraged her to move on since you were dead."

"I understand move on, but not go backwards."

"That's what I said," Harry said handing Oliver a cup of coffee.

"I still love her," Oliver said looking up to Ginny and Ginny gasped to see his beautiful eyes were bloodshot. "I can't live without her and I know he has some kind of hold on her."

"We all know that," Ginny sighed. "Something has got to be going good if she actually came over today, we hadn't seen her in three months."

"He has some kind of hold over her and he is keeping her away from you guys. I heard some horrible things in there. They want to isolate her and turn her against all of you."

"She would never turn," Harry yelled.

"Shh!" Ginny snapped, "The baby is sleeping."

"No Harry is right," Oliver nodded. "She loves you all too much, but they don't know that. They also don't know about her telekinetics."

* * *

Bridget was back in her wing of the house starting at her body in her full length mirror that was in her bathroom. She felt totally disgusted with herself for sleeping with Blaise, but if that was the way she was going to be able to see her family then that was what she was going to have to do. Bridget knew he would eventually find a way to fight her telekinetics, so it was either him force her to sleep with him. Or anytime she wanted to go out she would have to offer him sex when she got back.

In Bridget's mind she didn't sleep with Blaise at all, in fact all she saw was Oliver. That wonderful man she would always love, Oliver Wood.

Regret can tear you apart, or regret can be a way to escape loneliness. Maybe even a way to see your one true love…


	11. Pride what a nasty, nasty word

**Chapter 11**

Pride, such a nasty word. A word that usually gets you in lots and lots of trouble. Unfortunately most of the Potters have a pride like none other. Harry and Bridget had inherited this pride from none other than their father.

Harry had too much pride to accept his baby sister's marriage to Blaise Zambini, even after his aunts, sister, and wife have pointed out that Bridget hadn't tried to leave Blaise or asked for any of their help.

Bridget had walked in on her husband in bed with one of her enemies from school. Blaise had also helped in the kidnapping and imprisonment of her one true love. Blaise was also still a Death Eater and worshiped the ground that Autumn and Neville Longbottom walked on, or as most people know them as '_Queen and King of the Death Eaters_.'

Bridget had too much pride to run back to her family and let them know that they were right and we was over her head in trouble with this marriage.

Pride what a nasty, nasty word.

* * *

Blaise had become even more possessive over Bridget and it was driving her insane. Blaise hadn't found out about the little time that Bridget has spent alone with Oliver, because of James running a high fever a little over two months ago. What Blaise did know was that Oliver had always been very close with Bridget's family and that he still was. Blaise was afraid that his wife was cheating on him with Oliver Wood. 

Bridget reassured him that she was not cheating on him and that the only person that was cheating in their marriage was him with Hannah Abbott.

Bridget really loathed her husband, but of course her family did not know this. Bridget had too much pride to let her family know what a horror show her life had become, because everyone had warned her about this.

Blaise wasn't able to slap Bridget around like he had done that first night. Bridget had been so surprised by his attack that her telekinetics hadn't kicked in to protect her, but then again back then she thought he was still a good man and a good husband. Boy had she been wrong. Blaise had tried to raise his hand to her a couple of more times after that, but Bridget's powers were to strong for him.

What tickled Bridget pink was that he couldn't understand what was going on. His pride was too strong for him to think that a halfblood witch could be more powerful than a pureblood wizard.

Blaise also had too much pride to let his wife decide she is not going to have sex with him ever again. In fact Bridget had to put out quite a bit lately.

Bridget had too much pride to let me just take over her, in fact she was locked up all the time in her side of the wing of the Zambini Manor. Bridget could not leave the manor unless she promised to make love to him before she left.

The thought of it still made her skin crawl, but then again she never saw him. She would imagine she was with Oliver and it made the time go by.

* * *

A very pregnant Ginerva Potter was fighting with her nineteen month old son, James. James was saying a few words here and there. Now James had figured out his favorite word, "No." 

"James, Mummy needs you to eat this." Ginerva said trying to feed him cereal. Bridget should be by any minute now and they were suppose to be shopping all day for baby stuff.

…Flashback…

_For some reason through out the entire pregnancy, no one had been able to find out the sex of the new baby on the way. Just the other day Adora stopped by and put her hands upon Ginny's abdomen._

"_A little girl and boy," Adora said with her eyes wide open and looking from Harry to Ginny._

"_You…you mean the twins!" Ginny's eyes bugged out._

"_I saw them…well like years from now. It's the two children I saw in my fourth year at Hogwarts."_

_As soon as Ginny had time she had owled Bridget to let her know and Bridget had written back in no time at all._

_Ginny had plenty of baby boy things from James, and Susan was letting Ginny borrow things that didn't fit Lily anymore. There were still so many things to get and get done before the twins were among them._

...End of Flashback...

"No, no, no, no!" James yelled throwing a fit. "Mummy no, mummy no!"

"James, Mummy needs you to…"

"Is he turning into his terrible twos?" Bridget asked walking into the kitchen.

"No," Ginny said standing up and backing away from James. "He has been in his terrible twos and he is driving poor fat Mummy crazy."

"You are not fat," Bridget said hugging her best friend. "You are just eight months pregnant with the twins!"

"I know," Ginny sighed. "I don't think I can be this terrific mother that the prophecy says I am to them. James is a handful enough, but then two more children?"

"You will be fine," Bridget waved it off and taking James out of this highchair. "You are a wonderful mother to James and you will be the same to the twins."

"I have some snacks for him the diaper bag, but for some reason he won't eat his cereal."

Bridget looked down and then turned to the baby, "I don't blame you kid. That looks like the stuff you use to spit up."

"Please don't encourage him Bridget."

There was a knock at the door and Bridget frowned, "Were you expecting someone?"

"Not really?" Ginny shook her head.

Both women went to the front door and Ginny opened the door to see the rest of the Potter women. Arabella, Roselyn, Adora, Susan, Breeanna, and Lily. "What are you all doing here?" Bridget asked but she was so happy to see all of her family.

"Ginny mentioned that the two of you are going shopping, so we invited ourselves." Arabella said pulling her youngest niece into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much."

"I have missed you all to, but I have been busy being the perfect housewife." Bridget lied.

"Let's get going," Adora said trying to change the subject of Bridget being married to that monster.

* * *

Oliver Wood was sitting in his office at the Auror Office very frustrated. Minister Weasley had put Oliver on paperwork duty, which just pissed Oliver off. Oliver was not let back on the field until his Healer said it was okay. So now Oliver was stuck in this office while the going on-s in his head about Bridget were driving him insane. 

He hadn't seen her since the night that Ginny and Harry brought James to the hospital for his high fever. That had been five months ago and he neither seen her nor heard from her. Of course he had figured that this would happen.

Oliver knew how obsessive Blaise was over Bridget and now that Oliver wasn't locked up in a dungeon and free, he would never see Bridget again.

The day of shopping with the girls had been a blast and Bridget really realized how much she truly missed her family now that she was married to that bastard Blaise Zambini.

Adora had gotten a new wardrobe and had gotten Ron a present as their fifth year dating anniversary was coming up. Adora was just going on and on about how she couldn't believe that Ron had put up with her stubborn bum.

James had been whining at his mother all day that he wanted to go home, and his runny nose and little cough was not helping any either. Ginny was so pregnant that she was wobbling like a duck, but the pregnancy glow just made her beautiful.

Arabella had to keep telling off Roselyn because Roselyn and Breeanna kept running off and hiding under robe racks in clothing stores.

Susan had been carrying a very cranky Lily who was just not going to be cooperative today, because shecouldn'trun after Breeanna when she would run off with Roselyn.

As they were all leaving Bridget sighed, as much as she loved her family she was honestly glad that they were leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want to have dinner with us tonight?" Ginny asked Bridget looking at her oddly.

"I'm sure. How often do I actually get to leave the house?" Bridget asked.

"I still think he's the reason you are home all the time, not you being Mrs. Housewife."

"You are wrong," Bridget lied. "I still have a few things I need to get here in Diagon Alley before I go home."

"You sure you will be okay out here, on your own?"

"I'm sure, now go home before James dies of whining too much."

"Okay, you've got a point." Ginny laughed, "but I better see you before we have the twins."

"I promise," Bridget said hugging Ginny goodbye and kissing James on top of his head right before they walked into the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back home.

Bridget sighed as she was the last Potter standing in Diagon Alley and decided she needed a night out for herself.

* * *

There it was, a very big ghost from her past, but for some reason she couldn't help but walk towards it. 

_Cauldron_ was as hoppin' as it had been on the last time she had been here. Bridget couldn't believe that it had been almost two years ago. Bridget remembered how much pain _Cauldron_ had brought her, but she remembered how much pleasure _Cauldron_ had brought her.

Sure she started partying here and doing drugs after Neville had raped her, and that was the bad part about _Cauldron_. Bridget loved the way she felt when she danced, but Oliver had come to be her night in shining armor and tried to take care of her when he saw her spiraling downwards.

As _Cauldron_ was a costume club only, Bridget had went to buy a new costume. Bridget would have been worried about the curfew that her husband kept her on, but he never had said a time to get back. Yes very odd behavior for Blaise Zambini, but Bridget was seeing more and more of her family and he was beginning to trust her. Or the fact could be is that he had some kind of Death Eater thing tonight and most likely would not be home until early tomorrow morning. So sometime tomorrow Bridget would have to pay him for her being independent for the day.

Bridget went to the costume shop in Diagon Alley and decided that she would go to Hogsmeade and go dancing at the hottest Wizarding Club on this continent. Bridget had blue Muggle color contact lens in her eyes and a blonde long straight wig upon her head. Bridget had a very sexy Alice in Wonderland costume on and decided that no one would be able to recognize her.

Not only was she blonde now, she had a different eye color, and she didn't look at all like the Potter that she was. Hopefully she would be just a sexy nineteen year old, dancing her heart away.

* * *

Oliver had no idea why he came to this place, after all it only held heartache for him. Oliver had come here every night since he got out of that dungeon. He knew the only reason Bridget had ever came here was because she had been spiraling out of control two years ago, but he also knew how much Bridget loved to dance. 

Every night he sat in the corner drinking a butterbeer and scanning through the crowds trying to find that one familiar face.

Oliver met many beautiful women every night that would try to convince him to go home with them, and every night he declined.

Six months of coming every night was really starting to wear into him, and he decided that if he didn't see her tonight then he would never come back again.

Only thing was Oliver didn't really expect to ever see her here, but his wish would come true tonight.

* * *

After an hour or so being there Oliver noticed that the floor looked more packed then usual. The Oliver noticed that there were a lot of guys surrounded around someone, which was weird because the guys usually didn't pack around one girl. 

Oliver noticed a guy from work passing by Oliver's table that was heading back into the crowd, "Hey Paul!"

Paul turned around to see Oliver in an all black outfit that looked non-other than a Zorro costume that he had worn one time when he was trailing Bridget here. "You wearing that costume again? I swear you only have two or three that you just wear every other night."

"Yeah yeah," Oliver waved off. "What is going on up there?"

"Like you care?" Paul chuckled getting closer to his friend, "All you do all night is sit here and drink butterbeer. I see tons of hot witches coming over and trying to hook up and you swat them away."

"I'm waiting…"

"I know for that girl you are head over heels for, when do I get to meet her?"

"Whenever she realizes her marriage is a fraud and a sham."

"Oh yeah," Paul nodded. "I forgot you are in love with the youngest Potter."

"We are not talking about Bridget," Oliver growled. "I asked you what is going on up there?"

"Oh," Paul said giving his friend a sly look. "Total hot witch, never seen her before. Defiantly knows how to move her body, all the guys are mesmerized by her. Cute blonde, probably your type. Let's go get you some tail."

Oliver got up and followed his friend, he wasn't interested in getting any 'tail,' but he was bored and wanted to see what was all the commotion.

* * *

Bridget Lynn Potter-Zambini was dancing the night away and she was the center of attention, once again. Not because of who she was for once, but of the way she looked and the way she danced. That was what she had always really loved about _Cauldron_, no one knew who you were and you could be yourself. Not what the tabloids said she was. 

Bridget had danced with a few choice guys here and there but none of them could really keep up with her. They had encircled her and every time Bridget shooed away the loser that couldn't dance with her, another loser would try to peruse her.

Then a very tall guy in a Zorro costume stepped up, but she giggled as she saw he really didn't step up. In fact a friend had pushed him forward, must not have been a good dancer. Bridget thought she play with him and grabbed his hand and pulled him on the floor with her.

The crowd around her roared and she smiled and looked up, and she gasped. His eyes…his eyes were so familiar, too familiar.

Before she could say anything her favorite club song started and she got wrapped up in the music and this mystery guy got wrapped up in her.

There was a familiarity in the way he moved and the way he held her when they danced, after a while the crowd moved away as they realized that these two were most likely going to dance all night. Girls gave up on the guy that they had tried to dance with for months now and the guys gave up on the mystery girl.

Another one of Bridget's favorite songs came on and she turned to dance face to face with the guy, instead of them grinding with her backside to his front.

"You are a marvelous dancer!" She said getting close to his ear as they were dancing and her body got very much closer to his.

"You aren't too bad yourself," he chuckled at her and she pulled back and her eyes got wide as she looked into those very familiar eyes.

"Do I know you?"

He pulled her closer and began to dance during a slow song, "Of course you do…Bridget."

She pulled back and stopped dancing, no one was suppose to recognize her. "Pardon?"

Oliver pulled Bridget off of the dance floor and to his usual table at the very back of the club where no one ever really liked to go, smelled a bit like mold.

"Unhand me this instant!" She said as she yanked his hand off of her shoulder, "You have me mistaken with someone else!"

"No I don't and I saw you recognize me too," Oliver said as he pulled off his hat and his mask.

Bridget saw the man she had been dancing with for hours and her heart melted, "Oliver?" She asked as tears began to fall down her face.

"Sit, please." He pulled her down into the booth with him.

"Are you following me again?" Bridget asked as she looked at him in awe, "I am married why are you trying to pursue me?"

"Bridget," Oliver said placing his hands on her. "Shh, I'm not. I know you are married and I know you don't want to be me with me anymore…"

"That's not true and you know it," Bridget said turning away as a few more tears fell down her face.

"Then why don't you leave him and we could get back together. Start our life together like we had talked about…"

"It's not that easy…"

"Of course it is, I miss you."

Bridget sighed, "I miss you too. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you."

"Then…"

"I can't," Bridget shook her head. "It's complicated.

"Why are you back here? You aren't taking drugs again and drinking again, are you?"

"No," Bridget said honestly.

"Then why is a married woman at a single's club?"

"If you are going to be like this then I am not going to talk to you…"

"Sorry," Oliver apologized and she felt that he really was.

"Blaise is out tonight…"

"Let me guess on that Death Eater attack that I am not able to go fight in because my Healer is still concerned about me?"

"I have no idea, but he and his mother aren't home."

"That place is not your home, your home is at Arabella's."

Bridget ignored his statement, even though she knew he was right. "I felt like dancing, but I didn't want anyone to recognize me and I remembered that everyone wore costumes and couldn't be recognized if you didn't want to be. So I came here. What are you doing here?"

"I have been coming here every night since I got back."

"Why?"

"Some small part of me wished that one day I would see you in here and be able to dance with you one last time. As a matter of fact I told myself tonight that this was the last night I was going to come, because I hadn't had any luck of seeing you yet."

"I won't be back," Bridget said sighing. "I just needed some me time."

Oliver nodded, "We all do."

"Want a drink?"

"What!"

"I'm not taking anything, I just want a drink." Bridget shrugged, "I'm of age."

Oliver sighed, "Fine but let's not over do it."

"Here's a deal," Bridget smiled. "If you buy the drinks, I will keep dancing with you."

"Under one circumstance."

"Okay, what?"

"Take the contacts out."

Bridget smiled as these things were obnoxiously annoying anyways, "Deal."

The music, dancing, and drinks got them to really open up. Bridget had forgotten how dancing had let all of her problems just wash away.

* * *

Bridget woke up laying next to someone and she groaned. She must have forgotten to lock the door again and Blaise had crawled in bed with her. Great, she really didn't want to have sex with him this early in the morning. 

"Morning beautiful," someone rolled over to kiss her on the forehead.

Bridget's eyes bugged out as she knew that voice and when Bridget opened her eyes she saw Oliver. That's when it all came back to her…


	12. Admissions of the Heart

**Chapter 12**

Admissions of the heart are a wonderful thing that will always surprise us. Admissions of the heart will let a mother know that she is indeed ready to have a baby. Admissions of the heart let a young man know when is the exact time to ask the love of his life to take his hand in marriage and become his wife. Admissions of the heart let a young woman finally realize what man she should truly be with. Most of the time admissions of the heart can be a blessing, but to a small part of our population it can be a curse and a slap in the face.

* * *

Bridget woke up laying next to someone and she groaned. She must have forgotten to lock the door again and Blaise had crawled in bed with her. Great, she really didn't want to have sex with him this early in the morning.

"Morning beautiful," someone rolled over to kiss her on the forehead.

Bridget's eyes bugged out as she knew that voice and when Bridget opened her eyes she saw none other than Oliver Wood. That's when it all came back to her, "Oliver!" Bridget's eyes got huge and she then tightened the blanket around her body when she realized the both of them were naked.

He chuckled and pulled her close to him and Bridget felt goose bumps all over her body. "Last night was wonderful," Oliver said kissing the back of her head. "I really missed you."

"Me too," Bridget said as things began to swarm all in her head. Then she turned back to look at him, "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Oliver said pulling her closer. "What does it matter?"

"Oliver," Bridget said with a stern tone in her voice.

"Fine," Oliver sighed as he rolled over to look at his watch on the bedside table. "Ten."

"In the morning!" Bridget's eyes got wide.

"No at night."

Bridget got up and took the blanket with her.

"Where are you going?"

She ignored him and waved her wand at the Alice in Wonderland costume and it turned into a jogging suit. She then took the hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Bridget where the hell are you going!" Oliver asked a bit hurt and confused as he sat up in bed.

"I have got to get home…"

"Home? This should be your home here with me…"

"Oliver please don't start," Bridget sighed as she slipped on socks and tied up her tennis shoes.

"I am serious Bridget, last night was magical."

"Oliver no," she shook her head. "I took an oath in front of God, Merlin, my family, and friends."

"They would all agree that your husband is slime and you should be with me."

"Last night should not have happened I am a married woman."

Oliver got up, "Don't go back."

A single tear fell down her porcelain face, "I have to." She disapparated.

* * *

Bridget apparated to the lake right beside the property line and dabbed water from the lake on her forehead, hairline, and collar line on her shirt. She then began to run back to the front door of the Zambini Manor.

"Bridget!" Blaise yelled as he came off of the front porch as he saw Bridget running up to the front of the house. "Where have you been?"

"What does it look like?" Bridget pointed to the lake water that she had dabbed all over herself that was now joined with a bit of her own perspiration.

"You have been jogging?"

"You sound surprised," Bridget rolled her eyes as she began to walk up the porch.

"I am."

"Why?" Bridget said turning to him.

"Mother was attending to Autumn all night last night, she miscarried Neville's child."

"Great for the both of them."

Blaise went on, "I was doing duties all night long."

"Being a Death Eater," Bridget rolled her eyes going to walk in the house.

"Where are you going?"

"Take a shower, I reek."

"I want to apologize," Blaise said grabbing on to Bridget's hand. This and the sincerity in his voice surprised her a lot.

"Why?"

"I got home extremely early this morning and Star said that you were sleeping."

"Yes," Bridget lied. "I fell asleep early, Ginny was dragging me from store to store. I got home took a long bubble bath and told Star to hold all of my mail or guests I wanted to sleep."

"When I got up I went to talk to you and it looked as if your bed hadn't been slept in."

"She must have made it as soon as I came outside to run."

"Must have, I just thought…"

"What?" Bridget asked.

"Thought you would have been in bed with Wood last night."

"Well you were wrong," Bridget lied. "You should not think the worst of me just because you committed adultery. Just because you did that doesn't mean I will."

"I know," Blaise nodded. Bridget left in on the porch with her throat totally dried out. She couldn't believe she had actually gotten away with that and Blaise not demand he get sex from her.

* * *

Ginny was cooking dinner when she heard the doorbell rang, "Harry!"

"Got it," Harry yelled back as he sat James down in his playpen.

Harry opened the door and found a fallen Oliver Wood.

"Wood? What are you doing here?"

"You are the only friend I truly have," Oliver sighed.

"One guess, my sister."

"How did you…"

"It's always Bridget, come on in."

"Ginny," Harry said closing the front door. "Set the table for an extra person."

"Who's here?" Ginny asked walking out of the kitchen, "Oh hello Oliver." Ginny smiled from ear to ear but when she didn't get a smile back she sighed. "Bridget again?"

"How did you…"

"It's always Bridget," Ginny sighed as she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

At dinner once Harry, Ginny, and Oliver were sat down at the kitchen table. Ginny sat James down in his highchair so that she could feed him too.

"So what has my darling baby sister done now?" Harry asked he began to eat Ginny's scrumptious spaghetti and meatballs.

"I saw her at _Cauldron_ last night."

"What!" Ginny and Harry yelled at the same time.

"Wa?" James copied.

"Eat your food James," Ginny said turning back to her son. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Harry's eyes bugged out.

"One of the babies kicked me really hard."

"Babies?" Oliver asked, "As in plural?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "Didn't Harry tell you that we are expecting twins?"

"No," Oliver said shaking his head back and forth. "Is this _the_ twins?"

"I am guessing," Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her belly in a loving way.

"Wow," Oliver's eyes widened. "Is it really that close?"

"I am eight and a half months pregnant."

"I can see that."

"I know," Ginny chuckled. "I am twice the size that I was when I was pregnant with James."

"You are also carrying an extra baby."

"So what did Bridget do now?" Ginny said changing the subject, "You said you saw her at _Cauldron_ last night?"

"I can not believe she is going back to that place. He must be driving her so insane that she is going back to not only that club but also to her alcohol and drug abusing." Harry said as he was just going insane.

"No she hasn't gone back to her addictions, I swear. I mean we started dancing and she recognized me immediately."

"She went crazy on you?"

"No Harry she didn't," Oliver shook his head. "We talked and we danced, then we had a couple of drinks together."

"No drugs," Ginny asked.

"I swear."

"Then what happened?"

"We went back to my place by Knight Bus because neither one of us could apparate because we were so wasted. Bridget forgot where the Zambini Manor was…."

"And?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"We slept together."

"Yay!"

"That's gross," Harry's nose curled up.

"Anyways," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Go on."

"Well, as you know we ended up sleeping together and she stayed the night. The next morning she looked shocked to see me laying there next to her and she made up some story and got out of my flat as soon as she could. Have you heard anything from her?"

"No," Ginny shook her head.

"I am afraid that Blaise might have realized she was gone all night and done something to her."

"I'll Floo her now," Ginny said rushing out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bridget could not get over how she had lied straight to Blaise's face and he didn't even know that she was lying. Bridget knew herself that she was a horrible liar, and she could never get over with a lie with her family, but Blaise bought it. Then again he didn't truly know her like anyone else.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaise asked as he walked into the parlor, "You have a big smile on your face. In fact all day you have been glowing."

"Can't wait for Ginny to give birth again."

"You know I can't wait for us to have a little baby running around here, I think the sound of little feet would just make my day."

"Sure," Bridget rolled her eyes. "I am going to willingly get pregnant to a man that is a Death Eater, no thanks."

"You married me."

"You lied to me."

"Bridget?"

"That's the fireplace," Bridget said getting up and running to the fireplace to see Ginny's head bouncing up and down in it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"I heard about last…"

"Ginny," Bridget's eyes got big as she realized they were about to talk about her little adventure with Oliver last night. "I can't talk right now…I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

"What!"

"Go away!" Bridget hissed as she walked away from the fireplace.

"What was that about?"

"Ginny doesn't like the baby stuff she bought now and wants me to go with her to exchange the majority of it," Bridget sighed.

"If you don't want to tell her that you don't."

"I can't. She is my best friend and she is carrying Harry's bigheaded children…"

"Children?"

"I mean child…" Bridget tried to lie, she couldn't let her husband know that Ginny would be giving birth to 'the twins,' in a month. "You know first James and now the new baby."

"Right," Blaise nodded. "That's fine, I'll be gone all night."

"Again?"

"What about your mother?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Blaise asked, "She isn't here?"

"Guess I didn't."

"She is staying with Autumn."

"Ah," Bridget nodded. "I don't like staying here in this house alone all night."

"You have Star."

"You know what I mean."

"Then what are you implying?"

"I will probably stay with Bella tomorrow night."

"No," Blaise stood up.

"Excuse me?" Bridget's temper began to rise.

"I don't want you to."

"I don't care," Bridget said getting up to leave and he grabbed her arm to stop her. Without realizing what she was doing her telekinetics kicked in and slung Blaise across the room.

"How do you do that!" Blaise screamed after he was slammed into a wall, a shelf and a plant fell on top of his head.

"What?"

"Every time I touch you, I fly across the room."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Bridget lied as she fled the room.

* * *

Bridget had locked herself in her wing of the Zambini Manor, in the room that she had made her own. Bridget and thrown her head under the pillow to take the yelling outside of her bedroom away from her ears.

"Bridget!" Blaise screamed, "Bridget you will open this bloody door!"

"No!"

"You will open this door because I am your husband and you will listen to me!"

"No!"

Then she heard a click and the door slammed open and a nightmare was about to emerge.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What's the matter Ginny?" Harry asked as he watched his confused wife walk back into the kitchen and sit down with the rest of them at the dinner table.

"Is Bridget okay?" Oliver asked as his heart began to race.

"I think so," Ginny bit her lip. "I tried asking her and she said to go away."

"What?" Harry and Oliver looked baffled.

"That's what I thought, but maybe Blaise was in the room with her."

"That would make since," Harry nodded.

"I hope so," Oliver said finishing the last bit of his dinner.

* * *

"Stop it!" Bridget screamed as now all of her clothes had been ripped off of her and Blaise was trying to attempt what Neville had done a couple of years ago.

"Shut up, you are my wife!"

"**_NO_**!" Bridget screamed and threw Blaise across the room with her telekinetics. As he hit the wall across from her bed, he was knocked out. Bridget's eyes got wide, but she knew she had to get out of here.

Bridget flicked her wand and a suitcase was packed. Bridget soon apparated to her very dear Aunt Arabella's house.

* * *

"Ronald!" Adora's eyes got huge and she jumped into his arms. After a long embrace she pulled back and looked up to look straight into his beautiful eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"In Milan?"

"Yes!" She kissed his lips.

"Arabella mentioned that you were in Milan now and I figured that Bridget would have no problem with you staying in her house while you were here."

"Well you were right. I am not only on vacation here either, she wants me to make sure the house is okay and fix any damages."

"I don't understand."

Adora sighed as she got Ron to follow her to the sofa in the living area, "Blaise keeps such a tight string on her that she is never able to come here."

"What?"

"Yes," Adora sighed as she nodded. "He doesn't like it here, so she never gets to come out here. So I told her I would fix any damages out here when I was here. But I have been too busy to fix anything, I do feel a bit guilty about it. "

"How long are you here in Milan?"

"Just for the rest of the month."

"When are you going back home?"

"To my father's house or to Bella's?"

"Well," Ron shrugged. "You never really stay at Anthony's old house when you are home, you are always at Arabella's."

"I know," Adora nodded. "I love my dad's house, but it is so big and I see him everywhere in that house, I hate being there alone. Arabella and Roselyn always love having me home with them, and I love being with them."

"You know of any good restaurants around here?"

"I might, what kind of dress?"

"Defiantly formal."

"I know a few, why?"

"I want to take you out to dinner," Ron smiled and bent down to kiss his girlfriend for almost four years now.

"Alright," Adora said getting up to go change.

"Can you wear something for me?"

"What?" Adora said narrowing her eyes and not really trusting what he would say.

"This," Ron pulled a beautiful engagement ring out of his coat pocket.

Adora's eyes got huge and her mouth dropped to the ground, "Ron?"

"Adora Aimee Potter, will you be my wife?"

"Of course," Adora whispered and Ron embraced her after he slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

* * *

"Bri! Bri!" Roselyn yelled as she got up from her coloring books, "Mummy! Mummy, Mummy!"

"I am coming Rose, I am coming." Arabella ran into the living room, "Merlin Rose what is it?"

"Breejit!" Roselyn pointed up at one of her favorite cousins.

"Bridget!" Arabella ran to hug her niece and when she pulled back she saw the look upon Bridget's face, "Merlin love what is wrong?"

"Is Roselyn okay?" Remus asked walking into the living room and also looked surprised to see Bridget, "Hello Bridget."

"Hi," Bridget nodded. She had remembered him as her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher her second year at Hogwarts but she didn't know she was a Potter before his 'death.' Now that he was back and around Arabella all the time she really didn't know what to say to him.

"Love what is the matter?" Arabella asked Bridget again.

"Can I stay here for a couple of nights?"

"Of course," Arabella hugged her youngest niece tightly. Then she turned to Remus, "Can you please bring Roselyn upstairs, I'll be up in a bit to tuck her in."

"She's already had her bath?"

"Yes," Arabella nodded. "I gave her one while you were at the Weasley's talking to Arthur."

"Okay," Remus nodded and then turned to two and a half year old. "Rosie?"

"Yes?" Roselyn looked up.

"You want to go upstairs with Uncle Remus and play with your toys?"

"Breejet?"

"Not now," Remus shook his head as he lowered down to Roselyn's level. "Just you and me, but I am sure she would love to play with you later on."

"Okay," Roselyn nodded and Remus followed Roselyn up the staircase to her room.

"Sit," Arabella sat down on the sofa and brought her niece along with her. "What is the matter?"

"Where should I start?" Bridget sighed as she threw her face into her hands.

"The beginning."

"Have you talked to Ginny yet?"

"No," Arabella asked giving Bridget an odd look.

"Okay," Bridget nodded. "I am going to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out on me."

"Oh Merlin, Bridget what have you done now?"

"Geez, you make it sound as if I am always up to something."

"Because you always are," Bella shook her head.

"You have got a point there. Anyways, so as you know we all went shopping yesterday with Ginny for the twins."

"Yes."

"Well I didn't go home like I told all of you guys I would."

"What! Are you okay? What happened?" Arabella asked as she began to look for any kinds of bruises, or cuts on Bridget's body.

"I am fine and I was fine yesterday too."

"So what did you do?"

"I went to _Cauldron_ last night."

"You did what!" Arabella yelled as her eyes bugged out.

"Calm down, nothing bad happened.

"No drugs?"

"No drugs."

"No alcohol?"

"Just enough to get me drunk and wake up the next morning in Oliver's bed."

"Oh Merlin," Arabella threw her head back as she began to laugh. "How did you get in his bed!"

"He was at _Cauldron_, he had been going everyday since he got out from being held captive by Autumn and Neville, hoping one day that I would stop by and he would see me. Well we ran into each other and we had a few drinks and there I was the next morning."

"So what happened with Blaise?"

"He found my bed un-slept in."

"Oh Merlin."

"I told him Star had already made it and I was in a jogging suit outside."

"Did he buy it?"

"Yes."

"So what's the matter?"

"Ginny Flooed me to ask me about it and I told her to go away. Then Blaise asked me what was wrong. I told him Ginny wanted to return a few things and he said that he would be out all day tomorrow again. So I said that I would stay here with you because I hate being home alone and he went crazy. I ran to my wing of the house and locked myself in my room." Bridget began to tear up, "He tried to rape me and I threw him against the wall. Then I Flooed straight over here."

"Oh Bridget," Arabella took her niece in her arms. "You have got to leave him, is this how it has been the whole time?"

"No," Bridget lied. "Can I stay here for a couple of nights?"

"Of course, you can stay in your old room. I need to go tuck Roselyn in to bed, we can talk later on."

"Okay," Bridget nodded as her aunt went upstairs and Bridget went outside to sit on the patio.

As she was swinging back and forth on the porch swing Oliver Wood came walking down the driveway.

"Bridget?" Oliver asked amazed to see Bridget at her Aunt Arabella's house, "What are you doing here?"

"My Aunt lives here, what are you doing here?"

"Remus and I like to keep in touch. We have become really good friends and we were going to have a nightcap tonight."

"Weird that he is still staying here with my aunt, isn't it?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "Even though there laws against the prejudice against Werewolves, there still are lots of people that are very prejudice against Remus. So he still hasn't been able to get a job or a place to live."

"Why doesn't he stay with you?"

"You saw my flat, it's tiny."

"Right," Bridget nodded.

"Can we talk about last night?"

"What is there to talk about?"

Oliver sat on the other side of Bridget, "There is plenty to talk about Bridget. We slept together last night."

"Yes and you have to point out how much of a slut I am, don't you?"

"Bridget?"

"What!" She snapped.

"You are not a slut."

"Yes I am."

"I love you."

"Don't start that now Oliver…"

"Okay," Oliver said getting up off of the porch swing.

Bridget turned to watch him get up and as she turned her head to look at him, Oliver bent down to kiss Bridget again. To his surprise she didn't pull back.

"Bridget! Bridget!" Arabella yelled running outside and when she got to her niece she saw Oliver and Bridget both flushed, it was very obvious to see what had just happened. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Bridget lied. "What did you want?"

"Ron proposed to Adora!"


	13. Revelations

_A.N./ Sorry you guys, Chapter 10 I never got to post. You have already ready ch.11 and 12. Chapter 10 I forgot to post, but it goes obviously b4 ch.11 and I love that chapter it goes w/11 and makes 11, 12, and this chapter make more since. Sorry about the mix up. Sable._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

"What!" Bridget blinked as her mouth hung open.

"Adora just sent an owl, Ron just proposed!" Arabella was yelling up and down.

"This is incredible!" Bridget jumped up and to get away from Oliver, "I can't believe it! I mean I can! They have been dating for years, but I thought she wanted to be solo for a while."

"Well she did," Arabella nodded. "The last few times she has come home they have seen one another. In fact Adora was talking to me the last time about marriage, I think she got he bug from you, your brother, and sister."

"Maybe," Bridget turned away not wanting to think about her horrible marriage to Blaise Zambini. "I am tired now, I think I am going to retire to bed."

"Bridget…" Oliver spoke up.

"Goodnight Aunt Bella," Bridget said walking into the house to leave an upset Oliver Wood on the patio. The patio door slammed behind her and Arabella turned to a crestfallen Oliver.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure," Oliver sighed. "Just love being rejected time after time by the one woman I love and then I have to also know that she still loves me."

"Yes but you know how stubborn our dear Bridget can be."

"I hate how she changes her mind back and forth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bridget and I slept together last night."

"So I heard…"

"From who?"

"Bridget of course."

"Oh," Oliver nodded. "I should have guessed."

* * *

"Merlin!" Bridget's eyes lit up as she turned on her old bedroom's light and she shut the door behind her, "What are you doing here!" She hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise walked towards his wife and slammed her against the bedroom wall, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My aunt lives here."

"You _are_ my wife and you are to be at home with me."

"You tried to rape me and I don't want to be anywhere near you," Bridget hissed.

"Too bad you married me and now you are mine. My property."

"_I am no one's property_," Bridget hissed.

Blaise slammed her against the wall again, "You are lucky that I was knocked out when you escaped and when I came to that I realized where you were at."

"Or what?"

"Or I would kill your precious Wood in front of you."

"What are you talking about?" Bridget lied, "He is not even here."

"I heard him downstairs, besides I know that he is always here visiting that filthy werewolf."

"Don't you talk about Remus like that!"

Blaise slammed her into the wall again, "Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Shh!" Bridget's eyes got wide, "Unless you want Remus to find you hear threatening me."

"I don't care about that damned werewolf, now you go downstairs and tell your aunt that you have changed your mind and you won't be staying here after all."

"I will not!"

"Fine," Blaise shrugged as he cracked the door you could hear Arabella scream and Oliver choking. "He will just chock to death," Arabella yelling out incantations to stop Oliver from chocking but was bewildered on why she could not get him to stop him from chocking.

"Fine," Bridget sighed. "You win," and then it hit her. "You have been spying on my aunt all this time…"

"To make sure you hadn't found out some kind of way to manipulate the curse."

"So there is a way?" Bridget's heart began to beat.

"Only with dark magic," Blaise shrugged. " I know how much you are against it and you refuse to do dark magic because it killed your parents. Now go downstairs and tell your aunt you have changed your mind."

"Fine," Bridget hissed as she marched downstairs.

"Bridget dear," Arabella smiled as her youngest niece was back on the front porch with herself and Oliver. The look of Oliver almost brought tears to Bridget's eyes. He was all red in the face, clutching his throat, and his eyes were still watering.

"Are you okay?" Bridget asked to not only surprise herself but Oliver too. She tried to be mean to push him away for his safety.

"Yeah, now I am." Oliver nodded, "I don't know what happened."

"It was so weird," Arabella nodded.

"I decided to go back home," Bridget stated and both Arabella and Oliver were shocked.

"Why dear?" Arabella asked, "You told me…"

"I know what I said," Bridget nodded. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Burden?" Arabella laughed, "Have you seen how big this place is Bridget? You did live here for how many years? The three of you each had your own rooms, also a room for David, Roselyn, and then my master bedroom. I have plenty of room."

"Yes but you have Remus and Roselyn here."

"True," Arabella nodded. "That leaves three empty rooms."

"Adora comes around every once in a while, and I am sure once Remus and Oliver have had drinks you don't let him apparate home."

"That still leaves an extra room…"

"She is afraid of what happened last night will happen again," Oliver spoke up.

"Yes," Bridget didn't totally lie. With Oliver here with Remus and not going home tonight would be total temptation that she was not sure she could resist, especially after what had happened the night before. The other factor was that Blaise was talking about taking Oliver's life and Bridget had been responsible for his kidnapping and being held hostage. She could not be held accountable for his death.

"What about Blaise?" Arabella asked terrified for her niece.

"I can take care of him…"

"How!" Oliver asked.

"He doesn't know about my telekinetics."

"He doesn't!" Oliver and Arabella asked at the same time.

"Why not?" Arabella asked.

"I guess it never came up and I kind of don't want him to know…"

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

Bridget rolled her eyes and turned to her aunt, "I was thinking that if he found out he would tell Autumn. I am pretty sure if they find out that I have a special power that they will start to know that most likely so does Harry, Susan, and Adora."

"Makes since," Arabella nodded.

"I love you," Bridget said going hug her aunt goodbye.

"Floo me when you get home and tomorrow morning."

"Promise."

"Me too," Oliver spoke up.

Bridget walked away without saying a word.

* * *

"About time you get back," Blaise said sitting in the darkness of the parlor as Bridget had apparated home.

"Stuff it," Bridget said rolling her eyes and beginning to walk off.

"No," Blaise said throwing her into the door. "You are going to give me what I want, and whatever I want. Whenever I want."

"Fuck off," Bridget said spitting in his face.

"You bitch!" Blaise slapped Bridget across the face and then he flew across the room.

"Damn it!" Blaise screamed, "How the hell does that happen every bloody time I try to touch you. What is wrong with you!"

"Nothing!" Bridget screamed back, "Now leave me alone!"

Bridget ran out of the parlor and locked the bedroom door behind her. She later on heard Blaise banging on the door and screaming for her to open it up.

Bridget threw herself down in her bed, into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Adora Potter woke up with a smile and rolled over to see her fiancé laying asleep next to her. Adora smiled and kissed his forehead as she got up to take a shower.

"No," Ron said pulling her back into bed. "Don't leave…"

"I'm not," Adora said smiling down on Ron. "I need to take a shower."

"Why?" Ron whined, "I have to leave in a few hours."

"I am coming with you…"

"You are?" Ron asked totally confused, "Aren't you still studying and teaching on the Seer powers? Love, you are the best Seer in a century. Why would you want to stop studying and teaching on your gift?"

"I have been doing this for almost two years now and I know about all I need to know for now. Every once in a while I will need to go to a Wizarding School for a seminar on the Seer power and the true inner eye."

"I can understand that," Ron nodded.

"I seen what I wanted and I have learned all that I wanted to. Now I want to be with you, I want us to be and have a little family."

"That is what I want too…"

"This is why I am going back to London with you."

"We are going to move in together?"

"Not so fast," Adora giggled. "I want to live in my father's old home, your flat is way to small for the both of us."

"That's true," Ron nodded.

"Dad's house is no where near ready for anyone to move in. I haven't kept it up to date since he died, in fact I haven't been there since my father died."

"So what are we going to do?"

"You stay in your flat and I will stay with Bella until my dad's house is ready."

"Aw man, but…"

"You can stop by Bella's house anytime you want to come see me and you know your mother. She is not going to want us living together before we get married…"

"So what?"

"Do you remember how much hell your mother gave Percy and Penelope once they were living together before they got married. Besides I would like to spend sometime with Bella."

"You know Remus is still staying with her?"

"Yes," Adora nodded. "Even though your father passed a law saying that no one could be prejudice against werewolves, doesn't mean there still isn't prejudice people around. Arabella says still no one will hire him, and she told him that he can stay with her as long as she needs."

"You don't think anything is going on with them do you?"

"I don't know?" Adora shrugged, "I think it would kind of be weird but on the other hand I would be happy for her."

"You would?"

"She has been alone and sad since Sirius was murdered."

"But Remus was Sirius's best friend."

"Who would be better to love and take care of her, right? I think they dated as teenagers, but then she got with Sirius."

"So why would you want to be second best?"

Adora rolled her eyes, "They aren't even together as far as I know and you just don't understand.

* * *

After an entire month of Bridget ignoring Blaise and avoiding him, he had gone almost made.

"Who in Merlin's name is beating on my door!" Autumn Lewis yelled outraged from her living quarters.

"No idea," Neville yelled from the bathroom.

"Open the door," Autumn ordered a house-elf.

The door slammed the house-elf in the head and it went flying across the room, no one really paid attention and Desi giggled like mad.

"Blaise!" Autumn yelled narrowing her eyes, "You better have a great explanation for barging into my living quarters."

"I do," Blaise bowed down to his queen. "An attack on the Potters."

"Why would I want to attack the Potters now out of no where…"

"Yes," Neville said stepping out of the lavatory. "We have been wanting to attack the Potters for a while now."

"Bridget is not going along with the plan, she won't turn over."

"Bitch," Autumn snarled.

"So what do we do?" Neville asked starting to get antsy.

"Let's attack them," Autumn cackled a cackle very close to how her father had sounded before Harry Potter had killed him.

"When?" Neville asked all excited.

"Tonight," Autumn said with a smile curling up.

"What about Bridget?" Neville asked to get an evil look from Autumn and Blaise.

"Why do you care about his wife?"

"Yes, why do you care about my wife?"

"Well," Neville said trying to figure out what to say. "I thought we were going to get her to move to the Dark side? By attacking her family and not her, by threatening her that should make her move over, right? Because she will believe that if she joins us we will leave her family alone."

"Neville!" Autumn jumped up and hugged her husband, "That is brilliant! Contact the Death Eaters, we are going to war against the Potters!"

* * *

There was a knock at the door, "Go away!" Bridget yelled, "I told you that I want nothing to do with you ever again you are horrible, horrible man!"

The lock snapped open and Bridget gasped, "You!"

"Who else would know how to open that lock, hell I taught you that one."

"What are you doing here!"

"Come to see you, what else."

"You shouldn't be here," Bridget said trying to push the person out.

"No," Oliver said taking Bridget into his arms and embracing her like he had done a little over a month ago.

"You…you can't be here," Bridget said backing away from the embrace. "We can not."

"Why?"

"I am married."

"So," Oliver shrugged. "You only married him because you thought I was dead, because he helped capture me. Love me."

"I do," Bridget said with a few tears falling down his face. "We can't do this, it's not right…I'm married."

"To me."

"No," Bridget shook her head. "I am married to Blaise, remember the day that you escaped from Autumn's lair."

"Remember that crazy night that you and I had in Vegas?"

"Yes," Bridget smiled. "How could I forget that night? It was the last time I saw you before I was told that you were dead."

"You remember us getting married there?"

"No we didn't," Bridget shook her head. "It was fake remember…"

"Don't you wish it was for real?"

"Of course I do," Bridget smiled. "But there is no way that those chapels could be legal with how many drunk people there were stumbling down that road."

"That's what we thought that next morning right?" Oliver asked.

"Of course it was and we discussed it that day before you had to go out on that mission that changed our lives forever."

"What if I told you that those wedding chapels were legit?"

"I would say you were crazy."

"No but what if they really were?"

"Then we would be married," Bridget frowned. "But they were not legal."

"Yes they were Bridget," Oliver nodded. "Mum got this after my disappearance, since my address was at her house." Oliver said pulling out a marriage certificate.

"Why didn't she tell me or show me this!" Bridget said taking it out of his hand as tears fell down her face and she looked up at Oliver in a new light. "Why didn't she show me this!"

"She didn't get this until after they said I was dead," Oliver began to explain. "She was afraid that it would upset you even more."

"So…so…"

Oliver smiled ear to ear, "We are married and you aren't married to that bastard!"

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of days, but you won't have anything to do with me. I had to barge in here so you would just speak to me."

Bridget shared the smile that Oliver had just given her, "So…so I am not Blaise's wife?"

"Nope."

"I am not Mrs. Blaise Zambini?"

"Nope," Oliver smiled from ear to ear. "You are Mrs. Oliver Wood."

* * *

"That is amazing," Remus watching the fire with Arabella. "I can not believe that Adora and Ron are getting married, you know when I taught them in their third year at Hogwarts I was sure that they would end up together. They already looked like an old married couple like that. I still can't get over that she is _Adora_."

"I know," Arabella smiled. "From the moment I met Hermione I loved her, then we found out that she was Adora and I was so happy."

"Too bad she didn't get much time with Anthony or Larissa."

"I know," Arabella nodded. "Like Roselyn was robbed of time with Sirius, you know I really worry about her."

"I bet you do."

"She asked me a few months ago where her daddy was because she over heard Breeanna talking about her daddy."

"Lucius!" Remus asked a bit outraged.

"No," Arabella shook her head. "I keep forgetting how much you don't know and how long you were really gone. Sadie and Draco are raising Breeanna as their own, they will tell her the truth before she starts at Hogwarts. So she was talking about Draco as her daddy."

"Oh," Remus nodded. "So what did you tell Roselyn about Sirius?"

"I changed the subject with a snack."

"You know you can not keep avoiding the subject of him with her, she is going want to know about him. She has the right to know what a wonderful man he was and how much he loved her."

"I know," Arabella nodded. "It is still so hard to talk about him. Remus he was the love of my life."

"I know that, but you know Sirius would want you go to on. He wouldn't want you to mourn him for the rest of his life and his daughter know nothing about him.

"I know."

They both looked down at the little two year old tinkering with her toys and looking so happy and content.

"She looks so much like him," Remus brought up.

"I know," Arabella nodded getting a bit chocked up. "It brings me to tears sometimes. She does a lot of things like he did, very mischievous and loves to surprise me to just get a scream out of me."

"Sirius Jr."

"You've got that right," Arabella laughed and Roselyn turned around and gave her mother a questioning look.

"Wha?" Roselyn asked in her baby talk.

"I love you."

"I wuv you too, Mummy." Roselyn gave with a big smile and began to play with her baby again.

"That is Sirius's smile."

"I know," Arabella nodded. "I look at it everyday and sigh, it is the most beautiful smile ever. First it was Sirius's smile, but now it is my precious baby's smile."

"Sirius's hair too…"

"But my eyes," Arabella said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"So she will be telepathic too?"

"Yes and she has already started so show a bit of it."

"Really?" Remus asked amazed.

"She'll get mad at me for laying her down for a nap and I'll hear her saying things to herself and she has no idea that she is sending it to me telepathically, it frustrates me but then it makes me so proud because she is already developing it."

Roselyn turned around and stared at Remus as if she was confused.

"What is she doing?" Remus asked looking as confused as Roselyn did.

"I honestly don't know."

Roselyn got up with her baby in her arms and walked up to Remus and stood right in front of him. She looked up at her mom and then back at Remus.

"What is she doing?" Remus repeated.

"I really don't know."

Roselyn all of a sudden got really excited and squeezed her baby even tighter. Roselyn's eyes got wide and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Baby what is it?" Arabella asked, she wanted to know what Remus did to make Roselyn so happy.

Roselyn pointed to Remus and looked him square in the eye and said, "Daddy!"


	14. Revenge

**Chapter 14**

"What!" Remus and Arabella yelled at the same time.

The tone of their voice didn't scare or surprise Roselyn like it usually would have. She just smiled again and pointed to Remus and said, "Daddy!"

Arabella and Remus looked at each other, this was not good.

Arabella got out of her seat and kneeled down to Roselyn's level, "Love, why do you think Uncle Remus is your Daddy."

"He is Daddy."

"No, no honey he is not."

"Bree said."

"Oh boy," Arabella sighed. This was another thing that Roselyn inherited from her father, that once she thought something was right she stuck with it. Very, very stubborn baby. "What did Breeanna tell you?"

"She was talking about her Daddy and I said I no have one. Bree says that a Daddy is a big boy that lives with a Mummy. Draco is Bree Daddy because he lives with Susie."

"Oh boy," Arabella sighed again. "Honey, that is not what a Daddy is."

"Oh," Roselyn's face had fallen. "What is Daddy?"

"Come here." Arabella said walking into the living room and taking a picture off of the mantel piece and getting the two year old to crawl in her lap as they sat on the sofa. Remus took the armchair across from the two Black women. "Who is this?"

"Mummy!"

"Who is this?"

"Rosie!" Roselyn said pointing to herself.

"Do you know who this is?" Arabella asked pointing to the man with his arm around Arabella's waist and holding the infant Roselyn.

"Yes!"

"Really?" Arabella's heartbeat began to speed up, could she really remembering him? She was still so young and she had been even younger when he had been murdered.

"That is the big boy you look at in pictures and cry."

Arabella's stomach fell, she had never wanted Roselyn to see her crying over Sirius.

"That is right honey," Arabella kissed the top of her toddlers head and she was happy with being right. "This is also _your_ daddy."

"Daddy?" Roselyn looked confused.

"Yes honey."

"Where is Daddy?"

Arabella sighed, "You remember hearing me and cousins Harry, Sadie, and Bridget talk about Aunt Lily and Uncle James?"

"Yes."

"When I talk to Adora about Grandpa Anthony?"

"Yes Mummy."

"Where do I tell you they go?"

"Heaben!"

"Yes love, Heaven. Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Grandpa Anthony, Grandma Bridget, Grandpa Joe Evans, and Grandma Roselyn Evans look down on you Harry, Bridget, Sadie, and Adora."

"I member."

"That is where your Daddy is."

"Oh," Roselyn looked sad and confused. "Why?"

"Because he had to go."

"Okay, when he comes back?"

"He doesn't love."

"Why not?"

"Because he can not, love. He just can not. He died when you were a little baby and he went to Heaven to look down on us and watch over us."

"When can I see Daddy?"

"I have lots of pictures for you to see of Daddy."

"No," Roselyn shook her head, she still didn't understand. "When I get to hug and kiss Daddy like Mummy."

"When you go to Heaven."

"When I go to Heaben?"

"Hopefully a long, long time from now."

Roselyn nodded, "Can Uncle Remus be new Daddy?"

Remus got out of the arm chair and sat on the floor in front of Arabella and Roselyn, "I would never want to replace your Daddy, Roselyn. I can be your awesome Uncle Remus. We do things that Daddy's and little girls do. We can go to the park when your Mum needs to run an errand, we can play with your dollies. Anything else you want to do."

"I likes that," Roselyn nodded.

"Me too," Remus smiled.

"Mummy likes?"

"Of course love," Arabella kissed the toddler on the head again. "Now I need to give you a bath and then bedtime."

"I not tired," Roselyn yawned.

"Okay," Arabella smiled. "We will see."

* * *

Bridget's bedroom door slam down to the ground and both Bridget and Oliver turned around to see a very angry Blaise Zambini.

"You!" Blaise yelled storming into the room, "Get away from _my _wife!"

Blaise put his hand upon Bridget's arm and he was instantly thrown across the room, "Damn it Bridget!"

"Don't you talk to _my _wife like that!" Oliver roared and stepped in front of Bridget.

Blaise stood up in an anger, "Your wife! Are you joking me! Don't you remember Bridget married _me_ on the night you escaped from Autumn's lair?"

"Yes I remember that fake wedding, because if I would not have escaped you would have killed me in front of Bridget as a wedding present to her."

"It was not fake I have our marriage certificate!"

"Yes but I have our marriage certificate…"

"The two of you were never married!"

"We were married before I ever started my Seventh Year at Hogwarts!" Bridget yelled as she got out from behind Oliver.

"What!" Blaise yelled looking at Bridget as if she was insane.

"What Oliver says is true," Bridget said grabbing Oliver's hand in hers. "We went to Vegas right before Oliver went out on his mission, in which you helped keep him captive. While we were in Vegas we went to a little chapel there and we ended up getting married."

"If you knew you were married to him you would have never married me Bridget."

"I know that," Bridget nodded. "Blaise, we were so drunk that night. We woke up the next morning and figured it was a fake wedding chapel. Hell we had Elvis marry us."

"It had to be fake!" Blaise yelled outraged.

"That is what we thought," Oliver said stepping back in front of Bridget. "We didn't find any kind of marriage certificate so we figured it was fake. After my supposed death, the chapel sent this," Oliver pulled out the marriage certificate. "To my mother's address, I had left it at the registry at the chapel. They sent it to my mother to prove that Bridget was my widow and set everything up for my funeral."

"So why didn't she not know?" Blaise asked losing his temper.

"My mother did not want Bridget to know that we were married and that before we were ever able to start a life together that I was killed. My mum figured it would just be easier for Bridget to never know."

"So that means," Oliver went on. "That Bridget was already married to me and the fact that I didn't die, that means that Bridget is _my_ wife. That means that you are not married to Bridget, that your marriage was null in void."

"No!" Blaise lunged at Oliver, and they began to fight with Bridget screaming at the top of her lungs for them to stop.

"No!" Bridget screamed and Blaise flew across the room and was slammed into the wall. Knocked completely out, "Let's get out of here before he comes back to consciousness."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Bridget asked looking around at her surroundings.

"Well," Oliver shrugged and he ran his hands through his hair. "We are married and I thought…"

"I am not ready yet," Bridget shook her head. "I mean I know that we are married and that we have slept together a few times but…"

Oliver hung his head low, "That is what I figured. Let's go to Bella's house."

* * *

"Okay," Adora said smiling from ear to ear. "That's the last of them all," Adora said throwing herself down upon the bed.

"Finally," Ron sighed as he joined Adora. "How much crap do you really own? I mean ten bags Adora! Don't you think you are going a little bit overboard?"

"Those are just my souvenirs from all my travels, we will have to pack all of my clothing and belongings tomorrow."

"What!" Ron sighed. "Why can't we just get a house elf to do it?"

"Ronald!" Adora yelled outraged, "You know how I am still the President of S.P.E.W. and have got now a little under a hundred members."

"Yeah, and it only took five years."

"Stuff it," Adora rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Blaise!" Autumn screamed as he threw the door down as he stormed into the room. "What the hell are you doing bursting in here like you own the place!"

"Revenge," Blaise growled.

"Excuse me?" Neville's eyes lit up, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bridget."

"What?" Both Longbottoms were confused.

"She left me."

"I always figured she would," Autumn cackled a cackle that sounded almost exactly the same as her deceased fathers.

"Didn't you have that curse I told you about on her?" Neville asked confused and also pissed that she was gone and most likely back in the arms of Oliver Wood.

"Yes I did…"

"Then he should be dead."

"One problem."

"You are incompetent?" Autumn guessed.

"No," Blaise said with gritted teeth. "We were never really married in the first place."

"What!"

"I know that minister was ordained," Autumn stood up outraged that another bloody Potter was happy.

"He was, but she was already married to someone else."

"What!" Neville and Autumn yelled at the same time again.

"Before Wood went on that mission that we ended up kidnapping him on, well they had a crazy night in Vegas and were married."

"What!"

"Yeah, I already knew but hid it from her. In fact I saw them in that chapel that night, after they left I asked the muggle if those marriages were legit. She said they were, so after Wood and Bridget passed out I stole the marriage certificate and burned it. After it was announced that Wood was dead, they sent a marriage certificate to his mother's address, the one he put down for his address. His mother kept it from Bridget at the funeral, afraid that it would make her more upset. He told her all this tonight and since she is not legally my wife, then that spell doesn't keep her bound down to me."

"What do you propose that we do?" Autumn asked looking somewhat amused.

"Move up the attack on the Potter kids. Instead of waiting until I made Bridget move over to our side, let's just attack them all."

"Yes," Autumn smiled from ear to ear. "Attack Gryffindors will most likely bring my grief from losing the baby away."

"When do we attack?" Neville wondered, as he too wanted to bring nothing but pain to the Potter clan.

"Get a hold of the Death Eaters, we attack now." Autumn said with a haunting smile.

* * *

"Bridget, love!" Arabella said taking her youngest niece in her arms and hugging her after what she had just heard what Bridget had gone through for the last four, almost five months. "So you are married to Oliver after all?"

"Yeah," Bridget smiled.

"When are you moving in with him?"

"Not yet," Bridget bit her lip as they sat in her old bedroom in her aunt's house. "I'm still a bit shaken from all of the torture Blaise put me through."

"Anyone would be love."

"Would it be okay if I stayed here for a while?"

"Of course that is fine, but what does your husband think?"

"Blaise?"

"No love," Arabella shook her head. "He is not your husband and obviously never has been. I am talking about Oliver."

"Oh yeah," Bridget smiled as she blushed a bit. A blush that was so familiar to Arabella, that was Lily's blush. It was a blush that Lily had every time she had talked about James, even when she denied her love for him. Bridget did have James's temper and stubbornness, but she was so much like Lily too. It was like this baby had never lost her connection with her mother on that horrible Halloween night. Sometimes Arabella could swear that little Bridget was Lily reincarnated. Then James in her stood out, and Arabella realized how much she truly missed her family and friends from Hogwarts. Lily, James, Sirius, and Narcissa. Thank Merlin, Remus wasn't dead after all.

"Oliver said he understood, and really that flat is too little for the two of us and all of my things."

"I am sure it would be no problem for him to move. Merlin knows the love that has bloomed between the two of you. Of all of your siblings, I think you deserve your happy ending more."

"Really?"

"Yes," Arabella nodded. "Yes the three of you have all been through your share of horrible experiences, but I think by far you have had the worse my love. Never knowing Lily nor James, in fact you were born on the day they were murdered. We had to take you out of your dead mother's womb."

"I know," Bridget looked down. She always hated talking about this, it hurt too much even after knowing it for three years now.

"You had no idea who you were for longer than Harry and Sadie. You were raped by Neville," another subject that Bridget didn't want to remember. "You thought Oliver was dead, you married Blaise just because he asked you, then you found out that Oliver was truly alive."

"I know…"

Arabella went on, "You let Blaise beat you, rape you, and anything he wanted to do to you without telling a soul."

"Star knew…"

"A house-elf?" Arabella rolled her eyes, "Yes a servant sworn to secrecy or be killed. You should have told us!"

"I know, but I didn't want to admit that you were all right and I was wrong. I didn't want everyone to know I was a failure."

"We wouldn't have…"

"Yes you would have," Bridget huffed. "Like I was when I would go to _Cauldron_ on drinking binges and taking muggle drugs. Hell, I almost killed myself."

"I also know that love."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Arabella spoke.

Remus opened the door to peak his head in, "You all right?"

"Yes," Bridget smiled. "Thank you," it was then that she noticed something she hadn't noticed before when she had been here. The way he looked at her and she was giving him a look she hadn't seen her give anyone since her Uncle Sirius had been alive. Could, could Aunt Arabella be moving on finally?

"Roselyn had a nightmare and is screaming at the top of her lungs," Remus said looking harassed. "I have no idea what to do…"

"Of course," Arabella giggled a giggle that Bridget also hadn't heard since Sirius had been alive. "I will be right there, could you fix her some chocolate milk and meet me back in her bedroom."

"Sure," and he was gone.

"What was that!" Bridget fell back on her old bed.

"What was what?" Arabella blushed.

"Nothing," Bridget lied. "Go take care of my little cousin."

"Okay, and you go to bed. You need your rest, I am sure Oliver will be here bright and early awaiting you to wake."

"Go!" Bridget yelled playfully pushing her aunt out of her bed.

Arabella left the room and closed the door gently, "Lily made over."

* * *

"Do what!" Was the scream from downstairs that awoke Bridget at noon the next day and she groaned. She didn't mean to have slept this long today, but she knew the three voices she had heard from downstairs and she didn't feel like putting up with them today.

Then it struck Bridget, Milan. It had been such a long time since she had been there, and oh how much she loved that estate! Was probably in horrible shape and of course it would be a while before she could move in it, but it would be lovely to avoid her sister, aunts, and sister-in-law by going see it this morning.

After creeping into the shower and back into her room, Bridget had waved her wand and smiled. A cute crop top, mid length skirt,raven coloredhair was curled at the ends, and her make up made her beautiful eyes pop. Bridget was in her favorite heels, when she heard them coming up the stairs. Bridget knew she couldn't apparate from inside the estate, so she Flooed from her room to Diagon Alley and would apparate from there to Milan.

* * *

The place was a disaster and it broke her heart to see it like this, but somewhere upstairs she heard music coming. As she crept upstairs she saw rose petals up the stairs and she froze, who was upstairs?

Then he stepped out of the first bedroom.

"I knew you would be here."

"How?" Her eyes glazed over.

"I know you to well."

Oliver walked up to her and kissed her cheek and slid the single cut rose behind her ear, to top off her entire outfit. "Merlin, you are beautiful."

"Oliver," she tried to walk away and then she heard it.

"Wait," he pulled her back into his arms as he heard it too. "Just this one song, just dance with me for this one song."

"I…"

"Please."

She didn't argue again, this was the song that they had danced to at the Halloween Ball the night he confirmed that he loved her as much as she had loved him. The night she was Juliet and he was her Romeo. A night to remember…

* * *

"Hotdog!" Harry chuckled.

"Happy for her," Draco smiled.

"Aren't we all!" Adora squealed.

"Anyone is better for Bridget than Blaise," Ron said putting his two cents in.

"Oliver is like a million times better for her," Ginny spoke.

"She deserves Oliver," Sadie nodded.

"Yes she does," Arabella smiled.

"Briget?" Roselyn asked looking up at her mother.

"She is out right now love, but she should be home soon."

Then there was a big explosion and everyone was thrown to the ground…

* * *

"Attack!" Autumn screamed as she saw the dust starting to fall and seeing the wall of the great Evans mansion fall down. "They are all in there attack!"

Before the dust finished falling and there was a scream of an inaudible word, Harry sat up and saw just bodies everywhere. With a cut to his cheek that was bleeding and scratches all over his forehead, glasses almost fallen off of his face. Harry muttered, "Is anyone else alive?"

* * *

"I love you Bridget Lynn Potter-Wood."

"I love you too," Bridget muttered against his neck as she was being mesmerized by the one and only man she loved.

He pulled her face up to his lips, "Kiss me."

"Drop the Potter."

"Huh?"

"Just Bridget Lynn Wood, drop the Potter…except for the presses."

"Whatever you want…"


	15. Battle of Battles

****

Chapter 15

My family had been through lots of battles against evil. In fact our battles against evil started over a thousand years ago, when Salazar Slytherin killed on of my very great uncle Ethan Gryffindor. Poor baby never even had a chance. From that day forward my very great grandfather declared war against the entire Slytherin bloodline until we finally got our revenge for my uncle Ethan. A thousand years later and we Gryffindors are a very high leg up on the Slytherin bloodline. Everyday it seems as if we are coming closer and closer to very great grandmother Cassandra's vision. That one day we will all be happy and never have to worry about the Slytherin line again. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff line is safe and at the moment no one really knows where little Cedric David Diggory Jr. is.

My family had a close call battle just over a year from where our story is right at this very moment in time. A battle, one of the last battles that my family would have to face. My parents, aunts, and uncles thought fighting the Queen and King of the Death Eaters would be easier then fighting Lord Voldemort, but Merlin were they in for a task especially after the Queen got betrayed once more to finally set her over the edge. Maybe this is why my parents waited so long to have me.

The Queen and King of the Death Eaters had started one of the final battles. An attack on the Potter clan at Black Manor, a part of the magical community that was supposed to be untouchable, like Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There was wall, ceiling, and flooring all over what was Black Manor kitchen. A young Harry Potter looks around in desperation hoping that all of his family would be alright.

* * *

"Is anyone else alive?" Harry screamed with desperation choking him up. 

There was a cough across the room and Harry jumped up with a loud groan, Harry pushed the rubble away and saw Adora with a huge gash across her head. She was also coughing up blood.

"Adora!"

"Save Ginny and the twins," Adora coughed. "Autumn knows…"

"What!" Harry screamed as he felt his whole body go cold.

"Get the children, and Ginny out of here!" Adora coughed up more blood.

"Anyone else alive!" Harry screamed, they were running out of time and he could hear the Death Eaters, Autumn, and Neville getting closer and closer. Sure they had blown up the house, but there were still many charms and barriers that they had to go through to actually get to the house.

"Harry!" Ron's voice yelled from across the room.

"Yes Ron, hurray! It's Adora, she's hurt really bad!"

"Come over here, I found Ginny and James!"

Harry and Ron switched places, and began to dig all the rubble off of his wife, son, and unborn babies.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up!" Harry said shaking his wife, "Love please wake up."

"I will be okay," Ginny said blinking open but coughing because of all of the smoke that was all around her.

"James!"

"Right here," and Harry saw that Ginny's motherly instinct had kicked in as she had protected her unborn children and baby James.

"Adora is badly hurt, she's bleeding and coughing up blood."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny's eyes widened.

"I need you to go to St. Mungo's with her…"

"Harry…"

"Ginny please don't fight with me right now. Autumn, Neville, and the Death Eaters are on their way. They are fighting against the barriers and will be here in the house in no time. You, the twins, James, Breeanna, Lily, and Adora all need to be checked out at St. Mungo's."

"Okay," Ginny agreed. "What about the others?"

"I have only found you, Ron, and Adora."

"You have to find the others."

"I will, but make a promise to me Ginny."

"Anything," she nodded.

"Stay at the hospital, even if you are released stay with Adora until one of us contact you."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Contact your parents, the ministry, and Minerva let them know we are under attack. Minerva will contact the Order."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry," she kissed him goodbye as she waddled across the room with James on her hip.

"Where did that music come from?" Bridget asked as she was dancing in Oliver's arms in her living room of her beautiful estate in Milan.

"I did a little magic?"

"Oh really?" She giggled at him.

"Just a little flick of the wrist and tada!"

"This is beautiful, thank you."

"For?"

"Putting up with me…"

"What do you mean?"

"When we thought I was married to Blaise and even though I didn't even like him but I loved you more than life, I would not leave Blaise…"

"You stayed with him for a good reason. You thought that if you left him that I would die and that curse would have worked if you were really married to Blaise and not me."

"It's weird to think that we have been married for almost a year now," Bridget blushed.

"I know next week will be our anniversary."

"Yeah," Bridget smiled.

"How about our one year anniversary we go on our Honeymoon on our anniversary?"

"Where should we go? I really only ever wanted to go to Milan."

"Then we will stay here and go see things like tourists."

"But the house is a wreck, we can't stay here."

"Your house-elves are still here, we can get them to clean up and we can fix all the rest after our honeymoon. We will just fix up the master bedroom and just stay up there the whole time. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me…"

"Will you go ask Moon to fix up some lunch with butterbeer," Bridget asked Oliver as she walked over to the French doors to walk out on the patio.

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"Going sit out on the patio and enjoy the view, the view is actually what made me fall in love with this place. Aunt Bella said my mum said the same thing, kind of makes me feel closer to her."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside."

* * *

"Mrs. Potter!" A nurse said very surprised when she came running in the hospital with two babies on her hip and a very pregnant. "You are too far along, you shouldn't be carrying those two." 

"Never you mind! There is a hurt woman outside and two other children, the Black Manor has been attacked. I need you to contact my parents, the ministry, and Minerva McGonagall so she can contact the Order. I need someone to come and get Adora Potter, she is severely hurt."

"Of course," the nurse nodded. "Chelsea!"

A teenage volunteer ran up and looked up at the receptionist, "Yes ma'am?"

"Get a wheelchair and get Miss Adora Potter into the Emergency Room. I need Mrs. Ginerva Potter and all the children to be looked at by a Healer."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny gasped.

"Eh what is that!" Chelsea the teenage girl gagged.

"Oh Merlin!" The receptionist gasped.

"My…my water just broke."

"Get Adora Potter into the ER now! I will get a nurse to take all the children and another nurse will take Ginerva Potter into a room."

* * *

"Hello Bridget," a slimy voice came from behind her. 

She turned around and her eyes went wide, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you, I heard you left your husband."

"I was never married to Blaise and no I am still with my husband, you know…"

"Me," Oliver said throwing down the lunch and butterbeer and raising his wand.

"I heard about that," Neville Longbottom sneered. "I figured Bridget would finally find out how much of a loser Blaise was and you. Finally come back to me."

"You are married!" Bridget laughed like a mad woman, "You married the one woman who has been after my family for years. She blames my family for all the troubles in her life! You raped me, why the hell would I want to be anywhere around you and then add that you are a married man!"

Neville got within inches of Bridget which made her skin crawl, "You know I love you. You know I would get rid of that bitch at any moment. I was fine until I met you Bridget Potter."

"You get away from her!" Oliver ran to hid his wife behind him.

"You threw me over the edge Bridget, if it hadn't been for you I would probably be an Auror like my parents had been and would probably still be an Auror."

"She did not throw you over the edge…"

"Shut up you!" Neville screamed at Oliver and threw him across the grounds to knock him unconscious. "If you would have never cheated on me, I would have never went to the dark side and married that evil bitch Autumn."

"I thought you loved her!" Bridget asked scared of Neville, she had only ever seen him this scary once and that was the night he raped her.

"I only ever loved you and you betrayed me!"

"I would have never cheated on you if you hadn't passed out at the Halloween ball. I liked you Neville but I could never deny my feelings for Oliver. I have been in love with Oliver since day one. We were friends because of Susan and then I formed a crush on him. Then I fell in love with him."

"Bullshit! You were to marry me and be happy with me!"

"Neville…"

"Shut up whore!" He waved his wand and Bridget flew back and hit her head up against the house.

"Damn it Neville!" Bridget screamed and her telekinetics sent him up in the air and slammed back down to the ground.

"The Halloween ball you were a total asshole and I was embarrassed to be with you in that horrible Twinkie costume of yours. I loved Oliver and he loved me and he was my Romeo. I would have broken up with you that night if you hadn't passed out."

"You cheated on me and broke my heart."

"I was felt horrible and was sorry until you raped me."

"That's okay," Neville's eyes lit up because tonight I will take what is mine and kill you.

"Over my dead body!" Oliver screamed and threw '_Avada Kedavra_.' Neville saw it coming and disapparated. "Damn it!"

"At least he is gone," Bridget sighed as Oliver threw his arms around her protectively.

"Yeah," he kissed the top of her head. "He won't get away with threatening you like that."

"Oliver don't…"

"No we are going to finish this and finish it tonight."

* * *

Bridget and Oliver followed Neville's Apparation path to end up a mile from what was the Black Manor. Bridget and Oliver were just feet away from Neville, Autumn, and a hundreds of Death Eaters. 

"Where have you been?" Autumn hissed at her husband.

"Taking care of some business, I see you have held the battle up."

"There are more barriers here than what we thought."

* * *

"Where is my Aunt Bella's house?" Bridget gasped looking at Oliver in total horror. 

"Why wasn't I notified of this attack?" Oliver asked as he saw the terror in front of him.

"Maybe the ministry doesn't know yet."

"You get to your Aunt Bella's house, I am going to the ministry to inform them and get us back up. I will be back shortly."

"I love you," Bridget said with tears in her eyes as she kissed Oliver goodbye.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

Bridget had apparated outside of the Leaky Cauldron and then Flooed to her aunt's house, she knew if she apparated right in they would be so jumpy that Harry would kill first and then ask questions. 

"Aunt Bella?"

"Bridget?" Susan said running into what would have been the living room and hugging her baby sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver and I were at the estate in Milan and Neville showed up wanting to rape me again and kill the both of us. He ran and we followed him a mile away from here but you could see all the rubble that the house has become. What the hell is going on?"

"We are under attack," Draco said running into the room. He had a big gash across his arm but it wasn't near as deep as the one on Susan's head.

"I know there are hundreds of Death Eaters out there, how long have you been under attack?"

"About an hour now," Harry said with broken glasses that he threw to the ground.

"How will you see!" Bridget freaked out.

"I put a temporary charm so that his eyes are normal," Arabella said with a broken arm and a homemade sling.

"Where is Remus?"

"Checking what is the rest of the house," Arabella sighed. "So much for my childhood memories and the memories I shared here with Sirius when he was still alive."

"He is alone?" Bridget asked a bit scared for him. True she still didn't know him that well and obviously not as close to him as her aunt and siblings had been but she still remembered how good of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher he had been to her in her second year.

"No Ronald went with him."

"Where is Adora?"

Susan bit her lip.

"Well?"

"Ginny rushed with her to St. Mungo's, she had a huge gash to her head and was spitting up blood."

"Oh Merlin," Bridget fell to the floor.

"We need you to be strong," Harry said picking his little sister up. "This could battle is going to be tough."

"I know," Bridget nodded. "Wait…is Ginny okay?"

"She is fine," Harry nodded. "I just wanted her and the twins checked on, to make sure they are okay. She took all the children with her to make sure they would be okay too."

"You do have your wand on you right?" Draco asked.

"I always keep it on me, especially in these dark days."

"Good," Susan smiled. "This will be a battle of all battles."

Oliver apparated in with tons of Aurors and Order members.

"Thank Merlin you got here," Bridget ran into his arms and even in this time of crisis her family looked pleased that she was back in Oliver's arms.

There was a siren and Arabella turned ghost white, "They got through all the barriers."

"The war starts now," Harry said with a determined look upon his face.

* * *

"Mrs. Potter, please just let me get a hold of your husband." The nurse pled with her for the umpteenth time that day. 

"No!" Ginny screamed through another contraction, "He is fighting evil right now all he needs to know that is wife is in labor!"

* * *

Autumn cackled much like what her father would have sounded like, "We broke the barriers! We are in!" 

Her followers roared and Neville stood back jealous of the power his wife possessed and how he was just to sit back and behind her.

Then the saw them, the Lestranges. A nerve struck Neville, he had been ordering their deaths for months now but none of the people that were loyal to Neville and not Autumn knew where the Lestranges had been. They were the reason Neville's parents were insane in St. Mungo's. They would die tonight…

* * *

Death Eaters began to charge into what was Arabella's childhood home and the house she shared with Sirius and raised their daughter in. This house was totally destroyed and would never be the same again. 

Aurors and Order Members were fighting off Death Eaters. Harry, Draco, and Ron put their Auror talents to work as they killed Death Eater after Death Eater. Later on that day they would find out that some of them were their old classmates and some of these Death Eaters were just kids that got mixed up with the wrong crowd.

Susan wasn't doing as well as the others, but then again she hadn't done a true duel in over two years and had been a stay at home mother only. She now had clumps of hair missing, blood in her hair and she felt very faint.

Then she saw her, a strawberry blond now three year old crying out as she was alone and she was scared. The little girl looked so much like Draco and Susan's eyes went wide, Desdemona.

"How could her mother bring her out here!"

Even though Susan hated Autumn with all of her soul and was angry for all of the things Autumn had put Draco and her through, her motherly instincts kicked in. A crying child left alone in a war, how irresponsible. Even though that little girl had half of Autumn in her, she also had half of Draco.

Susan began to fight with all of her might to get to that little girl, to save her even though she was Slytherin.

* * *

There they were, the two people that had driven his parents insane and made his crazy grandmother have to raise him. They could be the reason he was like he is now. 

"Bellatrix!" Neville yelled as he ran over to her.

"What! Oh, your lord." She bowed while fighting an Auror.

"Avada Kedavra!" Neville yelled as he pointed his wand at her, "that was for my mother!"

"You bastard!" Rodolphus yelled, "That was my wife!"

"That was for my mother and this is for me and my father!" Neville screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" Rodolphus Lestrange fell to the ground, dead.

"What the hell are you doing!" Autumn stormed over to her husband, "You are suppose to be killing Potters, Aurors, and Order members! Not our faithful Death Eaters!"

"They drove my parents insane and I never knew them! I had to be raise up by my crazy grandmother that eventually disowned me!"

"You are going back to the good side!"

"No!"

"He went to Bridget's Milan estate to try and get her back, he said that he would leave you!" Blaise said interrupting the marital dispute.

"I knew you never got over that common Potter slut!" Autumn screamed.

"I…I…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Autumn screamed and killed her husband in cold blood.

She then turned to Blaise, "_Never _betray me!"

"Of course not," Blaise bowed down.

"Now let's kick some Potter, Auror, and Order members arse."

"Of course my lord."

* * *

"Shh, honey!" Susan said trying to console the toddler. 

"Mama! Mama!" Desi screamed as a strange woman was taking her away.

"Shhh!"

"Ma ma!"

* * *

"I got you, you little tramp!" Blaise said snatching the Potter princess up. 

"Blaise no!" Bridget screamed.

"You will be mine, whether by law or by me forcing you!"

"Over my dead body!" Oliver yelled as the threw a curse at Blaise which made him let go of Bridget as she ran behind Oliver for safety.

"That can be arranged I hope you know."

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Duck Bridget!" Oliver screamed as the both of them barely missed the curse and it hit one of the Death Eaters.

"Avada Kedavra!" Oliver yelled and it hit Blaise square in the chest to have him fall to the ground.

"He…he's dead," Bridget said in awe.

"The nightmare is finally over," Oliver said smiling at her.

Bridget looked around her, "Not yet."

* * *

Hours later Harry ran up to the front desk at St. Mungo's. 

"Mr. Potter!" The receptionist gasped, "Let me get you to the ER, you look horrible."

"How is my aunt Adora?" Harry asked ignoring the receptionist.

"She is in critical condition, she lost a lot of blood. Now I really need…"

"My son?"

"He is fine."

"My nieces?"

"Fine too."

"Little cousin Roselyn Black?"

"She is fine and is with the other children in the children's ward playing."

"My wife?"

"In labor in the delivery room."

"What!" Harry screamed as his eyes popped out of his head, "How long has she been in labor?"

"Since she got here…"

"That was over four hours ago!"

"She was just about to deliver when you walked in."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Harry yelled pulling his hair out.

"You didn't ask."

"Bring me to my wife now!"

* * *

"What do we do with her?" Draco asked looking at his three year old daughter, he hadn't spotted her in over two years now. 

"What do you mean what do we do with her? She is your daughter."

"Yes but she is a Slytherin…"

"Draco!" Susan yelled outraged, "If we get her away from Autumn early enough then she should be fine."

"You know the legend, I could not lose you or the girls because of her."

"She is your daughter, I don't understand you. You were so sad not to be around her the last few years."

"I am just afraid that Autumn has already drawn the evil out of her."

"That crazy, she is only a toddler."

"You know Autumn will come back for her."

"Do you want to keep your daughter or not?"

"Of course I do," Draco said looking at the corner where the little girl was crying in the corner. She was scared out of her mind and didn't know what to do without her Mummy or Daddy. After all the only Daddy she had ever known was Neville.

"Then we will fight for her…"

"Even though she is a Slytherin?"

"She is your daughter and I will love her as if she was my own."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

"Aunt Bella," Bridget spoke up as Arabella looked at the rubbish that was her house. 

"Bridget what am I going to do? Even if I rebuild, Roselyn and I will be out of a home for a few months at least."

"The two of you can stay in Milan with me and Oliver."

"Are you sure, you guys are just now honeymooning."

"It will be fine, I swear."

"Okay."

"Wait," Bridget had a thought come to her. "What about Remus?"

"He is going back to Hogwarts to teach, he was suppose to start tomorrow as it September first. The ministry is pushing the starting date back a week so families that lost family members time to grieve. He is already there trying to help Minerva get everything back to normal."

"I'll get Moon to clean out a few rooms for you and Roselyn."

"Roselyn and I can share a room."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Love," Oliver said looking down into Bridget's beautiful eyes. "When should we start our honeymoon?" 

"Next week on our anniversary."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither," Bridget said as she kissed her husband.

* * *

"They are beautiful," Ginny said looking down at the twins in her arms. "They have your dark hair, the both of them. Your eyes too." 

"But they look just like you," Harry said looking at them as James was jumping up and down to see his little sister and brother. "Can't believe he will be two years old in three months."

"Me neither," Ginny smiled. "Oh how our family is growing."

"I know."

"You do realize how much of a threat these two are going to be to the rest of the wizarding world. Not only with the battle tonight, but the fact that they are _the _twins we will need even more security on our house."

"I know love and I swear to protect the four of you."

"You do realize that this is going to be all over the press tomorrow."

"I know, but what part of our life isn't documented by the press?"

"True."

"I love you Ginny Potter," Harry said leaning in to kiss his beautiful wife.

"I love you Harry Potter."

* * *

"Adora, please come back to me." Ron cried as he sat beside his beloved fiance's bed. "They are saying they don't know if you will come out of the coma you have fallen into. Please come back to me. I need you! We are suppose to start our life together and have little Weasley's running around."

"Ronald," Molly Weasley said placing her hand upon her son's shoulder.

"I am not trying to be rude Mum, but I would like to be alone."

"Too bad," Molly said pulling up a chair to Adora's bed and sitting next to her youngest son. "I am here for you no matter what and Adora is like my second daughter. I am very worried about her."

"Mum, what if she doesn't come back to me?"

"Ron you can't think like that, keep your hope up."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Ginny just gave birth to the twins!" Molly squealed.

"What! Oh I am so happy for them, but I am so upset about Adora."

"I know. Arabella and Roselyn are going to be staying with Bridget and Oliver in Milan until they buy a new house or get the Manor rebuilt."

"This is horrible Mum."

"I know love, I know."

* * *

My family got through this battle against the Queen of the Death Eaters, and they knew it was just going to get worse. With Bridget and Oliver now happy, Susan and Draco had taken Desdemona and going to raise her, and Ginny and Harry and brought the twins into the world. Arabella and Roselyn were out of a home and Adora was now in a coma. 

What was in store next for the Potter kids?


	16. Demon Child

**Chapter 16**

Things were starting to look awfully tough for my family and to be honest no one truly knew what was going to happen with anyone directly in the family. Not only did we get prayers from our own family members, we got tons of post saying that we were everyone else's prayers. Our family name was splattered all over the Daily Prophet, but what's new? For once our name was in there as a positive and not a negative, but Harry probably took care of that.

It was now October thirty-first, Bridget's nineteenth birthday, and yet Adora still had not come too. There was a lot of pressure on her brain and every treatment that had been given to her wasn't working. Everyone tried making Bridget's birthday a happy time, but this also meant that her parents had been dead for nineteen years too. The way things were looking right now, it didn't look as if Adora would make it much longer either.

"Have you seen Ronald lately?" Arabella asked Bridget as she was knitting a sweater, taking a page out of Molly Weasley's book.

"No," Bridget shook her head cooking dinner. "I still kind of feel guilty about Oliver and I going out to Puerto Rico…"

"You guys were taking a long awaited honeymoon and you only were gone for a few days because you were driving your husband insane."

"I know," Bridget blushed. "I have known for a month now and it is still weird to think that Oliver is actually my husband and that the nightmare that was Blaise is finally over."

"And dead…" Arabella pointed out.

"How is Ron?"

"Tore up, he's been staying with Molly and Arthur though."

"I expected that."

"Why are you cooking?"

"Roselyn and you need dinner tonight…"

"It is your birthday sweetheart."

"Also the anniversary of my parents death."

"Don't think about that," Arabella sighed.

"Mummy!" Roselyn came running in the house covered in dirt.

"Roselyn Mae Black!" Arabella yelled, "What did I tell you about getting filthy?"

"Desi threw dirt at me."

"Oh Merlin," Arabella rolled her eyes. "Stay right there, you are getting a bath." Arabella put her knitting down, "Watch Roselyn, I have to go deal with a demon child."

* * *

"She did it again!" Susan yelled eyes livid.

"Yes," Arabella sighed. "But I bathed all three of them.

"Desdemona!" Susan said turning to her step-daughter, "What did I tell you about throwing dirt."

"Shut up bad lady!"

Susan waved her wand and the child was eating soap again, "What did I tell you about your mouth? You might have gotten away with talking like that around your mother, but with your father and me you will not talk like that. Where is Breeanna?"

"Here Mummy," Bree said from hiding behind the couch.

"Come here Roselyn," Susan motioned and then waved her wand and the soap was out of Desi's mouth. "Now apologize to Bree and Rose."

"No," Desi snapped.

"Do you want more soap?"

"No."

"Then apologize, now."

"I sorry, Bree and Rosie."

"Where is Lily?" Bridget asked walking into the living room.

"With Draco, I had just came to pick up the girls after they play date with Lily. I see that Desi has been bad again so she gets on desert again tonight after dinner."

Desi's eyes fell, and Susan sighed. She honestly did not know what to do with this child. All she knew was to be evil and Susan was trying, really trying. Draco and Susan were tired, very tired. With the goings on with Adora and trying to raise now three little girls, things were a bit insane. Desi had never had a bed time, so she was also fighting that.

Susan bent down to Desi's level, "If you are good all night until dinner, I will give you a small desert."

Desi's eyes lit up.

"But that means you can not pester the baby or fight with Bree for the rest of the night, okay?"

"Yes," Desi nodded.

* * *

Nicole and Nicholas Potter had been born on September twenty-ninth, and those twins were all over the Daily Prophet. There were many more enchantments put over the Potter house to ensure the safety of the twins, Ginny, James, and Harry. James would huff and puff when the babies started crying, but he was starting to get the big brother thing down now. Ginny was more tired then ever, three children all under the age of two…she was defiantly insane. James would be two in two months and he was already hitting his terrible twos.

"Ginny dear?" Harry asked as he walked in the door from work, his face was finally healed up from the battle that they had just been in a month ago. Adora did get the worst of all, but Harry had been pretty banged up.

"Yes?" She asked as she was feeding the twins, while James was eating finger foods in his highchair.

"You look tired.

"Exhausted," Ginny sighed. "Thank Merlin for Dobby, he has really helped me out with feeding the twins."

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter's little woman," Dobby smiled as he feed baby Nicholas and Ginny fed baby Nicole.

"Bath time and then bed, correct?"

"Thank Merlin," Ginny smiled. "How was your day?"

"Horrible. Have you gone by to see Adora?"

"Not today," Ginny shook her head. "Why?"

"She's getting worse," Harry said walking to the stove to serve himself dinner and fixing Ginny a plate. She could warm it up with her wand after she finished feeding Nicole.

"Oh no," Ginny sighed.

"I went to see her during lunch, your mum was there. She sent Ron home and Arabella couldn't go by today either. The pressure in her brain is getting worse, they are sure that blood will start to enter her brain soon. Nothing is working," Harry sighed as he stuffed his face.

"I'm sorry love."

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose her too."

"I don't know what Ron will do," Ginny said as she turned Nicole around to burp her.

"Good question, Merlin help us all."

* * *

"How is she doing?" Healer Judd asked as she walked into the room to check Adora's vital signs.

"Still laying there," Molly Weasley sighed as she looked up from her knitting. "Hasn't changed at all that I know of."

The Healer nodded, "To be expected."

'_Where am I?_' Adora asked but it was only in her head, no one else could hear her. '_Why does my head hurt so much? Who's voice is that?_'

"Let me check her vitals and I'll be gone again."

"How is she doing?" Ron asked walking back in.

"Ron!" Molly turned, "I thought I told you to go home and get some rest."

"No change," the Healer sighed as she walked out of the room again.

'_Ron! Oh Ron, why does my head hurt so much_?'

Ron sat down in the seat beside her hospital bed, "Adora I'm back. Sorry I left, Mum made me."

"He needed his sleep," Molly threw her two knuts on.

'_I miss you,_' Adora sighed.

"You need to wake up Adora," Ron said taking her hand into his. "We all miss you, your family comes by everyday. We all miss you."

'_I am trying to wake up, don't give up on me Ron_.'

"You have to wake up because you need to start planning our wedding. Mum and Arabella have promised to help you out along with Bridget, Ginny, and Sadie. Hell, I'll help you out too and you know how horrible I am at planning things. Think the only thing I did right was propose to you."

'_I love you for just the way you are. I want to wake up, I want to start planning our wedding. I want to marry you Ronald Weasley. I want to start my life with you and our family. I want to wake up to you everyday. I love you_.'

* * *

"Mummy!"

"Not again," Susan threw her face into her hands.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Breeanna came running into the room.

"Desi stop it," Susan said standing in front of Bree.

"No!" Desi screamed.

"Fine," Bridget shrugged and waved her wand. The little girl now had mittens tapped around her hands and couldn't throw fire at Breeanna anymore.

"No!" Desi screamed.

Susan bent down to Desi's level, "I told you not to throw fire at your sister."

"She not my sisser!"

"If you don't stop screaming you are going down for a nap, again."

Desdemona stuck her hands out and then pouted when fire didn't come out.

"See Auntie Bridget helped me out, no more fire."

"Not my auntie, never."

"Fine," Susan sighed. "Go outside and play, and no more fighting."

* * *

"Mr. Weasley?" The Healer asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes sir," Ron nodded as the Healer entered the door.

"You are Miss Potter's fiancé, correct?"

"Yes I am."

"You know how we have been running many test on Miss Potter to try to find out what is wrong and why she has not woken up yet."

"Yes."

"Through all the tests, I do have some good news of all of this."

"Adora should be waking up soon."

"I hope so Mr. Weasley."

Ron frowned, "If that's not the good news then what is?"

"Miss Adora is pregnant."

Ron's eyes bugged out, "Wa….what?!"

"I'm sorry that no one has told you yet. I had ordered a nurse to tell you the day after Miss Potter was here."

"This is absurd, but…but…

"What's wrong Ronald?" Molly Weasley asked as she walked into Adora's hospital room, "I heard you yelling from outside. What in Merlin's name is going on in here?"

"They were suppose to tell me this a month ago…this…this is ridiculous! Why the hell wouldn't you tell me this last month?!"

"What?" Molly asked totally perplexed.

"Adora is pregnant."

"Oh Merlin," Molly said falling back into a chair against the wall. "How far along is she?"

"Three months now."

"What about her coma, does that take any risk to the baby?"

"As long as we don't give her any certain medications, but the blood level is building on her brain and we are afraid we will have to use a medication to take the pressure off that could risk the life of the baby."

"Oh Merlin," Ron sighed. "When will we know for sure?"

"A few days, but I will keep you updated."

* * *

"_Where am I?" Adora Aimee Potter asked as she was walking down a very familiar walkway._

"_Where do you think you are?" Came a familiar voice, but she hadn't heard this voice in a long time._

"_Cassie?" Adora asked smiling as she turned around to see her very great grandmother, Cassandra Gryffindor._

"_Hello love."_

"_Okay, why am I here now?" Adora asked as they were walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room, the hallway looked familiar because they were in Hogwarts castle._

"_I think you know why love."_

"_I'm dying," Adora spoke with tears coming down her face. "Ron will never see me alive again…"_

"_There is a possibility that you could come out of this."_

"_Anything," Adora's eyes filled up with tears as she looked at her great grandmother with hope._

"_You have to fight my love."_

"_But I am fighting. I have been fighting as much as I can, with all the will power I have."_

_Then a little boy of scarlet red, bushy hair and brown eyes. He ran down the corridor, chasing a girl about his age with straight raven black hair with brilliant green eyes._

"_Who are they?" Adora asked as she watched the two bicker._

"_Gryffindor future."_

"_Bryan Ronald Weasley!" The girl with the long raven colored hair screamed, "Stop it!"_

"_Never!" He laughed, a laugh that was too familiar to Adora, it was Ron's laugh._

"_Stop it now," another girl with raven black hair and brilliant green eyes stepped out of no where._

"_You are no fun Prefect Roselyn," Bryan said sticking his tongue out at her._

"_Roselyn?" Adora's eyes bulged, "She's beautiful."_

"_Isn't she?" Cassandra smiled, "Her mother's daughter but plenty of Sirius in her."_

"_If you don't leave poor Nicole alone, you know your Uncle Harry will be on your case again."_

_Adora turned back to Cassandra, "Harry and Ginny have a daughter?"_

"_Shh!" Cassandra hissed as they continued to watch the children in the Hogwarts hallway._

"_Uncle Harry won't do anything to me."_

"_But I will," an older Adora Potter said stepping out of a corner._

"_Mum!" Bryan's eyes got huge and he stood perfectly still._

"_Mum?!" Adora hissed as she looked at her future son._

"_Shh!" Cassandra hissed once more as they continued to watch._

"_What did I tell you about chasing poor Nicole? You never listen, do you?"_

"_Mum…"_

"_No Bryan, ten points from Gryffindor."_

"_No! We are so close to the end of the year and we are neck and neck with Slytherin."_

"_You should have thought about that before you started chasing after Nicole, why do you still chase her?"_

"_I told you a million times before," Bryan shrugged. "She screams the loudest."_

"_The fact that I am beating him for smartest in our class," Nicole pointed out sticking her nose out._

"_I will beat you," Bryan growled._

"_Bryan please," Adora sighed. "Leave Nicole alone or I will get your cousins Nicholas and James after you. You know how protective they are over Nicole."_

"_If she doesn't say something I will," Roselyn pointed out._

"_They will believe me over you Rose."_

"_Not with me backing her up," another blonde girl stepped out of the shadows._

"_And me," a little redhead around Bryan's age pointed out with brilliant green eyes._

"_You girls always gang up on me."_

"_No we just stick together," Nicole smiled. "Roselyn, Breeanna, Lily, Elizabeth, Bethany, and me."_

"_That's Breeanna and Lily?" Comatose Adora asked Cassandra._

"_Yes," she smiled. "They are all beautiful, aren't they?"_

"_Yes," Adora nodded as they went back to watching the children and a future Professor Adora Potter._

"_Too many girls in the family and not enough boys," Bryan pouted.

* * *

_

_Next thing Adora knew was that Adora and Cassie were in Gryffindor Common Room alone._

"_That little boy you saw…"_

"_That demon child you mean," Adora shook her head. "Holy crap, he's horrible."_

"_He is a handful, but you love him unconditionally. He has your brains, but defiantly takes after Ron and Harry's trouble making."_

"_I'll never see him, I'm dying Cassie. The pressure in my brain is building, I heard the Healer. Bryan will never be born…"_

"_Adora my love, you are pregnant with him right now."_

"_What?!" Adora looked down as she put her hands upon her abdomen._

"_There is pressure against your brain, but if they give you the medication that they are planning to give you will kill him. You will never see him…"_

"_That might be a good thing," Adora pointed out. "He never leaves that poor girl alone."_

"_You will love him more than anything Adora. That medication will kill your baby but save you."_

"_So I should stay comatose pregnant?"_

"_No you have to fight."_

"_I am!"_

"_Fight like you have never fought before. Fight for yourself, for Ron, for Bryan, and for your life with the both of them. If you don't fight then the both of you will die and that will break Ron's heart more than anything."_

"_I never heard the Healer say I was pregnant."_

"_Everyone knows. The Healer told both Ron and Molly, your entire family knows.

* * *

_

_Adora and Cassie were somewhere else, but there was Bryan again._

"_Mummy, Mummy I did it!" A three year old ran towards a glowing Adora Potter._

"_You did it sweetheart, I am so proud of you! Do it again for Daddy."_

"_Let me see it Bryan," Ron walked into the room._

_Bryan squinted at a ball across the room and it began to float and fly across the room._

"_That's my boy!" Ron said picking up the toddler and spinning around, "We are so proud of you!"

* * *

_

_Adora and Cassie were in the same house, but years later._

"_Mum, Mum I did it!" A teenage version of Bryan came running into the room with something in his hand and a piece of parchment._

"_What love?" A middle aged Adora turned around from the stove._

"_I made Head Boy!" Bryan said showing his mother the badge and the piece of parchment, "I made Head Boy!"_

"_Oh love!" Adora said hugging her only son, "I am so proud of you. I love you so very much."_

"_I love you too Mum, I love you too."

* * *

_

_Comatose Adora turned to Cassie, "I get the point. He will be the light of my life," she smiled proudly. "I think I am ready to go back."_

"_You are going to fight?"_

"_Yes," Adora nodded. "For my baby and me."

* * *

_

There was a knock on the door again and Oliver chuckled, "You know we will never really have a decent honeymoon with her?"

"What are you talking about?" Bridget asked looking at her husband in bed as they were both nude and in the mood. "We were gone for three weeks on our honeymoon. Now we are back and she is just excited to have us back."

"Speak for yourself, she hates me."

"Briijet!" Roselyn yelled as she banged on the bedroom door.

"Coming sweetheart," Bridget said getting out of bed and wrapping her robe around her.

"No!" Oliver moaned, "If you will be quiet she will go away after a while."

"Oliver!" Bridget hissed, "That is my little cousin."

"Briijet!" Roselyn yelled again, "I can not find Mummy or Uncle Reemie!"

"Coming sweetheart," Bridget said walking to the door and turned to Oliver. "Put your robe on."

"Fine."

Bridget opened the door and saw her little cousin with tears falling down her face, "Come here sweetheart." Bridget put the three year old on her hip and walked back into the room to sit on the bed with Oliver.

"I don't know where Mummy is."

"I am sure she is out with your Uncle Remus doing birthday shopping for you."

"You know what today is?"

"Yes, I do sweetheart."

"What?" Roselyn sniffled.

"Your birthday, today you are three years old."

"Yes I am," Roselyn said smiling from ear to ear. "So you think Mummy went to get my birthday presents with Uncle Reemie?"

"Yes sweetheart. Your birthday party is tonight."

"I know, I now three years old!" She said excitedly as she showed with her fingers, "It's this many!"

"Wow!" Oliver said as he looked surprised, "You get old kid."

"No!" She yelled, "You old!"


	17. Bryan

**Chapter 17**

"How's my girl doing?" Arabella asked walking into Adora's hospital room.

"She's doing better," Ron smiled a sad smile. "That's not saying much though…I'm in a really tough predicament."

"What love?" Arabella asked sitting on the other side of Adora's hospital bed, sitting across from Ron.

"The pressure on her brain is really building, but it's odd it's gone down a bit the last twenty-four hours. There is a medicine that they want to give her to bring her back…"

"So," Arabella shrugged. "Let's give it to her."

"There's only one problem."

"What is that?"

"She's pregnant and the medicine will kill the baby."

Arabella's eyes blinked as she shook her head, "Repeat that."

"Adora is pregnant and the medicine will kill the baby."

"Oh Merlin," Arabella fell into a chair. "Well…well what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Well the call is up to you, correct?"

"That's what I figured since I am her fiancé, but now they are saying it is you. You were the last guardian she had before she turned of age and the two of us are not married yet."

"Oh Merlin."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Ron, I honestly don't know." Arabella said running her hands through her long blonde hair. "I thought planning Roselyn's third birthday party would take up my day and now this."

"I have no idea what to do."

"How far along is she?"

"Three months."

"Oh Merlin."

"That is how I have been feeling."

Arabella nodded and then she spoke, "We don't even know if she truly wants to keep this baby."

"She didn't even know she was pregnant," Ron said stunned that Arabella would be speaking like this after losing Jason and almost losing Roselyn.

"Exactly."

"What if they do abort the baby and bring her back and then she is angry because I let them take the baby? She calls off the wedding, then what?"

"I know Adora eventually wants to be a mother but not now. The two of you just got engaged, you aren't even married yet . Even though she isn't exploring the world to find out more about her Seer powers, I know she wants to help out the Ministry with her Seer powers."

"What if she is ready to have a baby with me and we don't know? I can not believe you of all people are saying to get rid of the baby to save Adora."

"Don't you want to keep her?"

"Yes…"

"Then this is the only way to save her and the two of you could always have more children."

"Did anyone say that to you and Sirius? Huh? Did someone try to convince you to give up Jason?"

"Well…"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "I would like you to leave now."

"But…"

"Go!" Ron yelled and Arabella didn't want to upset him anymore so she did as he had asked.

* * *

_Adora was now walking into a house she recognized but just couldn't put her finger on it, and then she saw him._

"_Harry!" Adora yelled with delight as she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, "Oh how I missed you so much!"_

"_Huh?" The man in front of her looked very confused but did seem to recognize her, _

"_Wha…what are you doing here?"_

"_I am guessing that I finally woke up!" She put her hands down on her abdomen and looked up at him in curiosity, "How is my baby?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Who are you talking to in there," came a female voice and a woman walked into the room with red hair. As the woman walked into the room, "What is she doing here?"_

"_But…wait…" Adora's eyes grew huge, "If you are who I think you are." Then she turned to the man she had been talking to, "Then you must be."_

"_Lily," another man walked into the room but Adora recognized his voice. "What is James going on about out here? Who in Merlin's name could be here?" He saw the young girl in front of him and his eyes filled up, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I have no idea," Adora whispered as she was now looking at her deceased father._

"_Anthony," Larissa ran into the room. " Where is Lily?" Then she saw her youngest daughter, "Adora?"_

"_Mum?" Adora's eyes filled up with tears._

"_Adora," Larissa said walking across the room and took her youngest daughter into a bone crushing hug. "How I have missed you."_

"_I missed you too," Adora cried into her mother's shoulder._

_Anthony soon joined in the hug with his wife and daughter, "I missed you too." Adora said looking up at her biological father._

"_As I have you," Anthony said kissing her on the top of her forehead as they stood their in this hug._

"_Hey, hey." J ames said walking up with a smile from one ear to the other, "Give the kid some space. She needs to finally meet her big brother."_

"_Oh Merlin," Lily rolled her eyes from across the room. "I swear that ego never seems to deflate._

"_What is going on in here?" A female voice asked walking into the room and Adora almost screamed to see another member of her dead family._

"_Narcissa?!" Adora asked breaking out of her parents hold._

"_Adora!" Narcissa looked a bit scared, but excited too. " What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I have got an answer for you," Cassandra Gryffindor said popping into the room. "Our sweet Adora is in a bit of a mess."_

"_Let's sit down," Narcissa suggested and they all did so._

"_There was an attack on all the children at Arabella's Manor."_

"_Bella?!" Sirius asked eyes bugging out._

"_Yes," Cassandra said putting her arm out. "Let me explain. Autumn Lewis, Queen of the Death Eaters, and all her Death Eaters attacked the Manor. Everyone is okay, except for Adora. The babies were all brought to Hogwarts with a very pregnant Ginny, but the rest of the kids are all banged up."_

"_So what's wrong with Adora?" Larissa asked stroking Adora's hair._

"_She has entered into a very deep coma."_

"_St. Mungo's must have a potion that they can give her to bring her back," Narcissa demanded._

"_Of course they do," Cassandra nodded. "There is a problem though."_

"_What?" Anthony asked._

"_The medicine could kill the baby."_

"_What baby?!" James yelled in a very big brother like way._

"_The baby that Adora is pregnant with."_

"_Oh love!" Larissa said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her youngest daughter, "I _

_am so proud of you. It is Ronald's isn't it?"_

"_Of course," Anthony said smiling from ear to ear. "Really Larissa who's else would it be?"_

"_It is Ron's," Adora blushed._

"_This is the boy you are getting married to, right?" James asked frowning._

"_Of course it is," Lily said shoving her husband in the shoulders. "You know Ron. That would be Harry's best friend and Ginny's brother."_

"_Yeah," Adora frowned. "How do you guys know all this?"_

"_That's easy," Sirius said smiling._

"_We watch down on all of you all the time," Narcissa said to her little sister._

_By the look on Adora's face Sirius began to laugh like crazy, "Well not **everything**. Not that."_

"_Eh," James's nose curled up. "Real gross Padfoot."_

_Cassie cleared her throat and went on. "St. Mungo's can not administer this medication because it will kill the baby."_

"_Oh Merlin," Larissa gasped._

"_So I have sent Adora to you," Cassie nodded._

"_Oh no!" Larissa gasped._

"_No, no." Cassie shook her head, "Adora is not dead…yet. I need all of you to push her on to fight for her life."

* * *

_

Bridget and Oliver were setting up in the ballroom for Roselyn's third birthday party. Susan had come by earlier and picked Roselyn up to have a play-date with Breeanna and Lily until the party. Arabella had called Susan last minute and asked her to please take Roselyn for a few hours. There was something going on at St. Mungo's with Adora's condition and Bridget and Oliver were decorating for the party. Bridget was refusing to let Roselyn see because she wanted it to be a huge surprise. Remus was doing something with the Order and a few ministry jobs thanks to Arthur Weasley.

"Doesn't this take you back?" Oliver asked smiling up at his young wife.

"Huh?" Bridget asked as she waved her wand to make the streamers dangle just right off of the rafters.

"Don't you remember?"

Bridget scratched her head and shrugged, "Not really but I have been fighting the dark forces almost since I have been a Potter. So what are you going on about?"

"Well we met through your sister right?"

Bridget snorted, "Yeah because you fancied her."

"Only because Harry pushed me into her."

"Aww come on," Bridget winked at her husband. "My sister is hot and you fancied her, but she turned you down for the stunning Draco Malfoy."

"You never grow up do you?"

"No," Bridget stuck her tongue out. "Then life would be boring…as it was when I was a slave to Zambini!"

"Thank Merlin that hell is over, right?"

"Of course," Bridget laughed. "I feel free…I feel like me again. I haven't really felt like this since…"

"Since the summer we were doing just this, decorating for Harry and Susan's sweet sixteenth?"

"Yeah," Bridget looked at him shocked as though he had just read her mind. "I mean I felt wonderful in Vegas with you, but I haven't been so care free since then. Wow that was a long time ago."

"Very long time ago," Oliver nodded. "We both fancied one another but would not admit it. One I was too old for you."

"I was to cute for you."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Ego like a Potter."

"I am a Potter, through and through." Bridget stuck her tongue out maturely once again.

"That you are."

* * *

"Mama," little James Potter said rubbing his eyes crying as he wobbled into the nursery that roomed twins Nicholas and Nicole.

"Shh love," Ginny said picking up her twenty-three month old. "The babies are sleeping."

"Babies," James's eyes got huge as he looked over his mother's shoulder to see the two identical white cribs. Only one was wrapped in all blue and Quidditch things, the other one was all pink with ballerinas.

"Yes babies," Ginny smiled at her eldest son. "Are you a baby?"

"No," James said looking outraged at his mother. "I big boy!"

"Shh!" Ginny said walking out of the room with James on her hip as she closed the door and performed a baby monitor charm. Now no matter where Ginny went in the house she could hear the babies the entire time around her. "What was wrong love?" Ginny asked as she could now use a normal voice as she went downstairs with James.

"Nightmare," he sniffled.

"I thought you were up early from your nap. What kind of nightmare?"

"Mean lady came after me and told Desi to shoot me with stuff out of fingers."

Ginny sighed, another nightmare about the fight with the Queen of the Death Eaters. James had been having these often now, in fact since that very night.

"Baby want some ice cream?"

"Who you talking to?" James frowned.

"Sorry," Ginny smiled at him. "Big boy want some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

Ginny carried him into the kitchen and set him down in his booster seat as she fixed him some ice cream. This was the only way she could get his mind off of those horrible nightmares.

A week after the attack, Ginny had brought this up to Arabella. Arabella told Ginny not to stop his dreams, just to let him keep having them until the went away. He would have to go through this and that Ginny could not always protect him. Honestly this was starting to get a bit ridiculous.

"Love, I'm home." Harry's voice came from the front door.

"We are in the kitchen," Ginny yelled back.

Harry came walking in and smiled to see Ginny stroking James's red hair as he ate ice cream and then he looked at Ginny oddly. "Ice cream again?"

"Yes," Ginny sighed.

"We might need…"

"To go see a Healer at St. Mungo's to see how to treat this? That is exactly what I was just thinking about. I am trying to avoid St. Mungo's like Dragon Pox right now."

"I know," Harry nodded. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," Ginny sighed. "Too tired to do anything else."

"That sounds fine," Harry yawned. "Long day at the office."

"You are home early though."

"Because I told Moody there was no way I was staying any longer today. Tired, want a nap."

"Don't sleep too long we have Roselyn's third birthday party to go to today."

"I totally forgot…wait…then you don't have to cook dinner."

"Oh," Ginny's eyes widened. "No I don't."

* * *

"Adora," Ron cried throwing himself on top of her chest and crying into her shoulder.

"You have to wake up! You have to wake up now! You have to wake up from me, for out life together that is waiting, and for our unborn child. You know the baby that you are carrying now. Please, please wake up!"

"Ronald," Arabella said placing her hand upon his shoulder.

"You go away," Ron said turning around and snapping. "You want me to just abort the child and neither one of us know what Adora wants to do. This is her choice and I have no bloody answer as to what to do!" Ron had arisen from his chair and was staring Arabella down. "I should be able to make this decision and since we are not married yet, it is your decision. I won't let you take the baby! I won't!"

"I am not going to," Arabella sighed. "I want you to make this decision."

"What?!"

"I want you to make this decision with all of your family and my family. Then we can all come to a decision and you then tell me what to tell the Healers."

"Okay," Ron nodded.

* * *

"_Adora love," Larissa said holding on to her daughter's hands. "You have got to fight for your life with Ron and the baby."_

"_His name is Bryan."_

"_I thought your fiancés name was Ron."_

"_It is," Adora smiled. "My Seer powers and Cassie has showed me my son, his name is Bryan."_

"_Good," James smiled. "Another boy from James and Nicholas. Too many girls down there. Roselyn, Breeanna, Lily, and Nicole."_

"_Wait," Adora blinked. "How do you know all this?"_

"_Like we told you earlier," Anthony spoke with only love for his only daughter. "We watch all of you all the time."_

"_Here from Godric's Hollow?"_

"_Not necessarily," Anthony shook his head. "This is where you wanted to see us though, so here we are._

"_Trust me," Lily said getting up and sitting on the floor in front of Lily. "You don't want to lose a child."_

"_You never lost your children…"_

"_No," Lily shook her head. "But my children lost James and me, and I can not imagine how hard it was for them. For you and for Draco."_

"_Let Draco know how much I love him and proud of him," Narcissa said as tears ran down her face. "I miss him so much."_

"_He is taking care of my Sadie," Lily smiled from ear to ear. "Beautiful baby girl they had together."_

"_I still can not believe that my daughter married a **Malfoy**," James's nose curled._

"_He is nothing like his father," Sirius spoke up. "Then again I have been telling you this for how long?"_

"_Fight for you life Adora," Larissa urged her. "Fight love, fight."

* * *

_

"Arrrrrghhh!" A scream came from the her chambers again and the guards rolled their eyes outside.

"Not again," he yawned.

"Been like this since she attacked the Potters."

"Well she has lost everything."

Then both men saw a green light coming their was and then were dead. Autumn Lewis, Queen of the Death Eaters, stormed out of her quarters and turned on their dead bodies.

"I told you not to talk about me!" She screamed as if their corpses could hear her, "Idiots!"

"Madam," Avery bowed down. "You can not keep killing all the Death Eaters, we won't have anyone left."

"I will do whatever the hell I want!" She screamed as she waved her wand and things began to break and bust all around the house. She then slammed the door behind her and began to smash things with her hands and threw things around.

Autumn had been like this since the night she agreed to attack that horrible Potter family.

The day her life went to hell.

Neville ended up being a heartless bastard that killed her most loyal Death Eaters, the Lestranges. These were also the people that had tortured his parents to death, so even though she was a bit pissed about that but Autumn knew that Neville was still in love with that Potter bitch, Bridget.

Every man was taken in by these Potter bitches and Autumn was furious that she had lost two men to each of the Potter girls. First Draco to Sadie and now Neville to Bridget. In fact Blaise Zambini was so in love with Bridget that he had convinced Autumn and Neville to hold Bridget's true husband hostage.

That night Autumn had not only lost her husband, second man in command, Blaise Zambini, but also her daughter, Desdemona. Autumn's ex-lover and blood traitor, Draco Malfoy and halfblood wife had stolen her daughter for her.

Harry had killed Autumn's mother and father. Susan stole not only Draco away from her but now also her only child. Bridget had stolen Neville from her before they had ever even met.

The Potters were a nuisance to her and war was really going to start and now.

* * *

"Adora…Adora please," Ron cried again, he was alone with her again. Arabella had to go back to the Manor to get ready for Roselyn's third birthday party.

There was a groan from underneath Ron and he jumped up to see Adora blinking up at him.

"Adora!"

"Shh!" She whispered.

"Sorry," he whispered and kissed her lips. "I'll be right back…I have to get the Healer."

After the Healer had left, Ron turned to his lovely fiancé. "I was so worried that I would lose you."

"You almost did," Adora said softly.

"We are going to have a baby," Ron said ignoring Adora's last statement.

"I know," Adora smiled. "Bryan."

"Bryan? I like that, but how can you be sure it's a boy."

"I have seen him twice now," Adora smiled. "He's a handful."

"I wish I could see."

"You can," Adora whispered at him. "Take my hand."


	18. A Wedding And A Beautiful Baby Boy

**Chapter 18**

Adora's miraculous recovery was spread all over the Wizarding World in the Daily Prophet and other newspapers. That was not the only thing that was spread around. There was another Potter/Weasley engagement and a wedding in a few months. Once you add a baby on the way and this story spread like wild fire.

Every wizarding magazine and newspaper wanted an exclusive interview with Miss Adora Potter, but Adora only agreed to accept the interview with one person.

"Thank you Miss Potter for seeing me today."

"No," Adora smiled. "It is my pleasure."

"Still in your hospital bed? I figured it would be a few more weeks."

"A few more weeks and one of my family members will take all the spotlight away from me," Adora joked.

"Well we all know how the Potters hate the press."

"No Luna," Adora shook her head. "We do not hate the press, we hate the press that spread horrible lies about us. So is it really a mystery that we decline all interviews?"

"No not really," Luna agreed. "So why did you agree to an interview with me?"

"I knew I could trust you. We went to school and you were never a liar or liked my family just because we were the _famous Potters_."

"Thank you," Luna blushed.

"So let's get along with this interview, I am suppose to get discharged today."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Now Miss Potter you know that this interview is not only going into the Quibbler but also live on the WWN?"

"Yes Luna," Adora smiled. "Please call me Adora, like you always did in school."

"Right," Luna nodded. "So are the rumors true?"

"Which ones?" Adora joked.

"That you and Mr. Ronald Weasley are getting married?"

"Yes we are," Adora smiled. "We were planning at first to get married in a year or so, but because of recent events we have planned to get married in two months."

"Now is this because of the rumor that you are expecting his child?"

"No," Adora shook her head. "Yes I am pregnant with Ron's child, but that is not the reason we are pushing up our wedding date. We are moving up our moving date because of the last attack on my family we have realized how short life really is. How close my baby and I were really close to death."

"Yes," Luna nodded. "I also heard a rumor that there was a chance they were going to have to choose between you and the baby."

"Yes there was a scare for a while, but I fought for my life with Ron and our unborn son."

"Son?" Luna smiled.

"Oh," Adora blushed. "Yes a son."

"I thought it a bit too early to know?"

"Yes," Adora nodded. "For most people of course, but I am seer and I have already seen our little boy."

"Care to share his name with us?"

"No not at the moment, but when I am ready I will give you another interview."

"Thank you," Luna laughed. "So the wedding date is planned to be on?"

"March twenty-eighth."

"Lovely."

"It will be."

"Any press welcome?"

"Only the Quibbler and WWN's best reporter, Luna Lovegood."

"Thank you Adora."

"No thank you Luna."

"Wow," Arabella smiled at Remus. "She did that interview better than I thought she would."

"Luna or Adora?"

"The both of them."

"So have another wedding to plan do you?"

"Yes," Arabella sighed. "Hopefully it is the last."

Roselyn's third birthday party went very well and Roselyn got tons and tons of presents. Arabella just smiled down at her little girl that looked so much like Sirius and for once it did not hurt to think about him.

Everyone else at the party was watching how closely Remus was sitting next to Arabella and how well Roselyn interacted with him. You would have thought that Remus had always been around her, he was stepping in as a father like figure. The father like figure she really needed, but Arabella was too stubborn to go look for another man or admit that Roselyn needed a father like figure around. What Arabella did not know that the rest of the family did know was that her very close friend Remus was sliding easily into that role without any of them realizing it.

Breeanna just kept going on and on about all of Roselyn's presents and soon she was going to be a big girl and be three like her Rosie. Arabella had tears in her eyes and just say that she could not believe how fast her little girl had grown.

James was running around and playing with his cousin Lily who was only a month and a half younger then him. Ginny was holding Nicholas and Harry had Nicole who was asleep.

After cake and presents, the kids went on playing and Arabella spoke up. "I just got word from one of the house elves that there was an owl from St. Mungo's."

"How is Adora?" Bridget asked sitting on top of Oliver's lap with his arms around her waist.

"She has awoken and they are both very excited about the baby. In fact she just did an interview with Luna Lovegood that was broadcasted on the WWN and will be posted in the next Quibbler."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny sighed. "Love that magazine."

James and Lily's second birthday parties were a blast and both mother's cried as they spoke about how fast their babies were growing.

Both toddlers both got tons of presents and many owls from the Wizarding world wishing them a very happy birthday. For these parties Adora was home from the hospital and was present with her hand above her abdomen protecting baby Bryan.

It was March twenty-eighth and Adora Potter was pacing back and forth in a room outside of the grand ball room in the Black Manor.

"You are getting married today," Ginny said grabbing the bride and making her stay still as Ginny put the final touches to Adora's makeup.

"I know," Adora said nervously. "I am so nauseated and I still have horrible morning sickness."

"I can not believe you are six months pregnant and barely showing," Susan said looking totally jealous of her aunt. "I was huge by the time I was six months pregnant with Lily."

"Take this," Arabella said running from across the room and shoving a potion down Adora's throat. "It will stop the sickness from coming, I had to take it when I was pregnant with Roselyn and marrying Sirius."

"Can you believe that our babies are now in their terrible twos?" Susan said with tears in her eyes, looking at Ginny.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "I can not believe I already have three children."

"Roselyn and Breeanna are three," Arabella pointed out.

"I'm pregnant."

"We have just got to get a butterball inside of Bridget now."

"Uh Susan," Adora said barely swallowing that horrible tasting potion. "Think that is Oliver's job."

There was a knock on the door and Harry's voice came from the other side, "It's time girls."

"Oh Merlin," Adora said starting to really spaz.

Harry came in and bent down to Roselyn, Lily, Breeanna, and James's level. "You guys ready."

"Yeah Daddy!" James yelled.

"We are not guys, we are ladies." Breeanna said in a very prissy way which made all the adults laugh. "Let's go," and he turned back to the adults. "I need the bridesmaids to get in line and I will be back for you." He spoke to Adora.

Roselyn, Breeanna, and Lily were flower girls and James was the ring bearer. Ginny and Bridget were bridesmaids, but Sadie was Adora's Matron of Honor. Arabella went to sit in the audience with Remus and Harry was to walk Adora down the aisle.

The wedding was beautiful, the bride cried and the groom cried. The reception was a smash and soon the Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley were off and away on their Honeymoon.

"Did you see how close the two of them were sitting at the wedding?" Bridget asked eating lunch at Ginny and Harry's house with Ginny and Susan.

"Yeah," Susan nodded. "I really think there is something going on between Aunt Bella and Remus."

"Really?" Ginny asked sounding unconvinced, "I really did not think she would ever get over Sirius."

"She needs to move on," Susan pointed out.

"Yeah but you guys said that to me and look who I moved on."

"We did not tell you to move on with a Death Eater, Bridget." Ginny said simply.

"Ginny has a point," Susan nodded.

"Remus defiantly is not a Death Eater."

"Yeah," Bridget nodded. "He would be a cool uncle."

"Yeah he would," Susan smiled. "Even if Aunt Bella does like him, she would never admit it."

"Then we will just have to push her over the deep end and straight into Remus's arms," Bridget smiled a very Potter like smile.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!" Adora Potter-Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs as Ron screamed because there was now no more blood in his right hand from his wife squeezing what life there was in it completely out.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She screamed.

Ron looked scared and looked up to Arabella.

"Ignore her, we all say that."

"No!" Adora screamed, "I really hate you for putting me like this!"

"Trust me," Arabella said trying to re-assure the soon-to-be-daddy.

"He is so beautiful," Adora cried with tears down her face and her little boy in her arms after twenty-three hours of labor.

"He didn't inherit my horrible colored hair," Ron said sitting next to his wife and looking at his newborn son in his wife's arms.

"He has your straight hair and thank Merlin he does not have my bushy hair."

There was a knock on the door and the Woods entered the room, "Can I hold my little cousin?" Bridget asked looking at the little bundle.

"Of course," Ron said letting Bridget take his seat and Adora handed her newborn son over to her youngest niece.

"He's so little."

"It your turn now," Adora smiled at Bridget.

"No," Bridget shook her head. "I am not ready yet."

"We are not ready yet," Oliver corrected her.

"You never really are ready," Adora said looking at her little boy. "It is totally worth it though."

Soon Adora was in full Mummy-mode and new what every little cry and whimper meant. Bridget and Oliver were the only family members without children and all the family kept pushing them into expanding their family. Oliver and Bridget were having too much fun with just the two of them. Their home in Milan was finally done with renovations and both working into expanding their careers now. Oliver was moving up the chains of the Auror world and Bridget's new clothing line would be out in a few months.

Everything seemed to be getting better but the fact of the matter was that they were still stuck in a war of good versus evil. Ron, Harry, Draco, and Oliver were all working between eighteen and sometimes twenty-four hour shifts. All the wives missed their husbands horribly, but knew that it was part of the job of being an Auror's wife.

In April there was a horrible case of Dragon Pox going around and Roselyn ended up catching it on a play date. Dragon Pox is a very deadly diseases and all the family was having to avoid Arabella's house. Arabella and Remus had gotten like fifteen shots to make sure that they did not catch the disease.

Roselyn was screaming again and Arabella was ready to bash her head into the wall.

"You can not show her how upset you are," Remus reminded her. "Let's just go and give her an oatmeal bath again. Go take a nap, I've got her."

"Are you sure?" Arabella asked as her hair was poking out from every direction from her blonde bun on the top of her head.

"Mummy!" Roselyn screamed from her bedroom.

"No such luck," Arabella sighed. "Will you go get her bath toys and meet me in the bathroom?"

"Sure."

"Poor Arabella," Adora sighed as she was feeding Bryan from his bottle. "Remus owled Ron this morning saying that she is going out of her mind."

"Roselyn is that cranky?" Susan asked watching Breeanna and Lily play with their dollies just feet away from her.

"Yes."

"I mean I feel bad that Roselyn is in so much pain and that she is driving Arabella up the wall, but I am glad that we found out before any of our kids were exposed. I could not put up with the two of my girls sick."

"Yeah," Adora nodded. "I do not think I could take an infant screaming twenty-four, seven."

"Just think Ginny has three kids."

"Do not want to think about it."

"Okay," Moody said walking back and forth in front of all the Aurors. A group of now over two hundred because of the war. "The Order and the Ministry has planned a sneak attack on Autumn Lewis, Queen of the Death Eaters. After the horrible attack on the Potter family a few months ago. After plenty of planning we have decided that we attack, tonight a midnight."

"Is it just the Aurors?" Ron Weasley asked standing up.

"No," Moody shook his head. "The entire Ministry and Order are helping on the attack. This will be a night to remember."

Autumn Lewis was still going insane, more than usual if that was even possible. Her lair was completely torn up and she had gone through many transformations. Losing her daughter had been the last straw to finally break her down. Autumn was completely alone and she told herself that she did not need anyone, but her daughter. Her mother was killed by that horrible Potter boy, as well as her father. Sadie Potter had stolen the first man she had ever loved and now that horrible woman and her ex-lover had stolen her baby from her.

She had finally moved on and fell in love with Vincent Crabbe and her father murdered him for walking out on the Death Eaters and running off with his daughter and granddaughter.

Bridget Potter had made Neville Longbottom turn traitor on the Order and all of his friends from Hogwarts because she cheated on him with that goody-too shoes Oliver Wood. Neville then had his way with her and he was banned from 'their' world. Neville helped Autumn take down much of the Wizarding World.

Neville's hatred for the Potter family was almost at the same level that Autumn's was and they fell in lust and got married. In fact Autumn was expecting his child and miscarried, another thing to drive her more if possible over the edge. Neville and Autumn's second hand man, Blaise Zambini had come up with this brilliant plan to destroy Bridget and turn her over to the dark side.

It did not work and Wood survived then found out that he and Bridget were married, throwing their plan back into their face. It was at this date that Autumn realized that Neville still had feelings for Bridget. She could not take losing another man to a Potter woman and killed him after he had killed the Lestranges. Autumn's second hand man, Blaise Zambini had been killed by Oliver Wood to protect his goody-too shoes wife, Bridget.

In a matter of months Autumn's world had crashed down around her. She had lost her husband, both children, second hand man, and some of her most loyal servants.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she had destroyed every room in the house, minus one. The one that had been Desi's bedroom, it looked exactly the same from the last time Desi had stepped foot in it. Autumn collapsed upon the toddler bed, grabbed one of the stuffed animals and cried herself to sleep.

"Where's Desi?" Adora asked watching the girls play and realized that Desdemona was no where to be seen.

Susan sighed, "Over there." Pointed to a corner where she was playing alone and would glance every once and while to make sure everyone kept their distance from her. "She will not play with Lily or Breeanna. She only fights with them, pulls their hair and makes them cry. No matter how much I discipline her she still is a horrible little monster. Draco finally has gotten her to listen to him, but it has taken so much time."

"A least you are trying."

"I am at the point that I am about to pull my hair out. She finally quit crying for her Mummy at night. It was breaking my heart so badly that I finally told Draco we just needed to give her back to her mother. After all she has really only ever known Autumn."

"You could not really want to deliver her back to them?"

"No I did not want to but I did not know how else to get her to quit crying."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Susan sighed. "She knows who Draco is, I think Autumn still had that sick obsession for him and maybe showed her pictures of him. As soon as he comes home she is glued to him."

"At least she has a relationship with him now."

"Yeah," Susan sighed. "She is three now and all she does is scream, yell, and bite."

"Oh Merlin."

"She is still crying," Arabella said joining in with her daughter as she was putting her pajamas on the three year old. "I do not know how to stop it!"

"Maybe climb in bed with her?" Remus yelled over the little girl's screams.

"We will not fit! No that is it! I will take her in my room," she picked up the three year old and her eyes bulged. "She is burning up."

"I will go make a potion," Remus yelled as he ran downstairs.

"Thank Merlin she quit crying," Arabella whispered to Remus and she watched over the sleeping toddler. "I did not think I would ever get her to stop and finally go to sleep. Thought I would be half way deaf for the rest of my life."

Remus chuckled, "Yeah but when she is not sick she is just a little angel."

"Yeah she is," Arabella smiled. "I wish Sirius could see how much she has grown and how beautiful she is."

"He knows," Remus said looking from Roselyn to Arabella. "You know he is looking down on the two of you."

"I know," Arabella said now turning to Remus. "It is just so hard on my own and you have helped me out so much around the house and with Roselyn. Add that you have always been a wonderful friend to me, but you have been such a really wonderful friend the last few months."

"You have let me stay here rent free as I have just had little jobs here and there."

"That is what friend are for," she said as they closed the door behind them and walked downstairs to the parlor. "Merlin, there is so much of Sirius in her."

"Just as much of you in her too," Remus spoke. "Sure she has Sirius's hair and is as mischievous as he was. She has got your beautiful eyes and is as beautiful as you are."

Arabella blinked and looked at Remus, he was giving her a look she had not felt upon her since…well since before Sirius died.

Remus went on, "Did you ever think what would have happened if you and I had never broke up? You know if Lily and James were still alive and none of this would have ever happened."

"Then I would not have my Roselyn," Arabella asked confused.

"Well I mean, what if you and I were still an item."

"I do not know," Bella felt her cheeks pink.

"Please do not tell me that I am the only felt as if our friendship is progressing into something….something more?"

"Well…"

Remus got closer to Arabella, she gasped as he pulled her closer to him. His arms went around her waist and her arms went around his neck as he pulled her in for a very passionate kiss.


End file.
